Paging Dr Cullen
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: Esme and the Cullen siblings are visiting Denali. Bella had to stay home with Carlisle since she has a bad cold. Leah, Seth and Jake are also at home because of school. Bella & Edward are married but Bella is still human. Bella gets hurt breaking the rules and faces Carlisle as a doctor & as her father. WARNING: Will contain disciplinary spanking. Don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters in this story are from the "Twilight" series and are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them and helping to keep Twilight alive for us fans!**

_**NOTE: This story takes place after Bella and Edward have married and before my story, "Bella's Vampire Life Lessons". Bella is still human and Edward and the rest of the Cullen's have decided to take a trip to Denali and go visit the Denali Cousins. Esme, Alice and Rosalie are mainly going to shop with Carmen. The men along with Eleazar are going big animal hunting before it snows too much. Bella was going to go, but she came down with a cold. Carlisle has to stay at home because of the hospital and since Leah, Jake and Seth are now Cullen Wolves, but have not yet been adopted. They have school and Carlisle insisted that Bella remain at home since she is sick and still human. He does not feel Bella would be safe with Garrett still getting used to their way of life. **_

_**Since there is no Renesmee in my story, the battle with the Volturi never happened. However, Tanya, Kate and Irina stopped by for a visit one time when Garrett happened to be there to visit Carlisle and that is how he met Kate, in my stories anyway. **_

_**This story will contain disciplinary spanking so consider yourself warned. If you don't like this type of story, move on and find a different story you will enjoy better.**_

_**I was asked to write a story with Bella still being human and touch on Carlisle as the superb physician he is. Hope you enjoy it…**_

**Chapter 1 – Doctor's Orders**

_**Bella:**_

Well here I am again, stuck at home while Edward and the rest of the Cullen family are visiting our Denali Cousins again. I was going to get to go along, but I came down with this miserable cold and of course, Dad who is overprotective of me anyway, decreed I was not allowed to go since I was feeling under the weather. He was also concerned that since I am still human and in a weakened condition with being sick with a cold, I might be too much of a temptation for Garrett, who met Kate through Dad, and he is still getting accustomed to following the vegetarian diet as a vampire. Of course Dad couldn't go since he had to remain with the hospital and also because Jake and Seth are still in school and Leah is now in nursing school.

Needless to say I am miffed that I could not go along with Edward and if I thought Dad was overprotective and strict with me before Edward and I got married, he is even worse now. Now I really am a Cullen and he and Mom think of me as a daughter and not a daughter-in-law. If that's not bad enough, now I got this stupid cold and I'm not supposed to go outside because it is damp and cold and Dad said I will become even sicker if I go out in this weather. So not only did I not get to go along to Alaska, I'm not allowed to leave the house and it's not even a punishment. Of all the luck, I sure seem to get the short end of the deal at times.

I am so sick of our room, the living room, the kitchen, the den, the bathroom, and of course that horrid study of Dad's also known to us victims of it, as the 'Room of Doom', 'Torture Chamber' (Dad despises that one), 'Smack Shack', or any other name we can come up with. Dad hates when we call it anything other than his study and if we are really in for it, we don't push our luck and taunt him by calling it anything other than the study.

Of course it has to be raining today and I can't even step out on the porch or Dad will somehow find out. He is at the hospital, but he calls periodically to check on me and make sure I am obeying and staying indoors. Jake, Seth and Leah are in school. Lucky them. I'm so bored…maybe I can just step outside for a few minutes…oh no, the phone is ringing. Gee, I wonder who that is! How does he know just when to call…

"Hi Dad," I said answering the phone.

"Hi Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Dad asked me.

"The same as the last time you called me," I answered.

"Bel-la, don't get smart," Dad warned.

"I wasn't…it's just…Dad can't I just go outside for a few minutes?" I whined to him.

"No, it's raining, cold and damp out. You stay put in the house or we will have a little discussion when I get home, Young Lady," Dad warned again.

"Ugh, I never get a break," I said with disgust.

"Just until you are feeling better, sweetie. Now do as I say, remember I'm your doctor _and _your father!" Dad said with a firm voice.

"How could I forget," I laughed into the phone.

"Talk to you later, Baby girl, and Bella…" Dad said.

"Yes sir?"

"Do _not_ go outside," Dad said sternly again, emphasizing the not!

"Okay, but don't be shocked if you come home to a caged animal," I chuckled on the phone.

"That will make four of you," Dad laughed back. He always gets the last word!

After I hung up with Dad, I made myself some lunch. I didn't feel real hungry so I made a can of soup. It went down good on this cool, damp day. I cleaned the kitchen and my dishes and went to the den to see if I could find something on TV. My phone rang and it was Edward. We talked for about a half hour and then Emmett and Jasper were on him to go out hunting again. They were having a ball. He said he missed me and wished I was feeling better. I hung up after we said goodbye really missing him and feeling even bluer.

After finding nothing worth watching on TV but cooking shows, which didn't interest me since feeling under the weather, I noticed it had stopped raining and the sun was peeking through. Gathering up my courage, I decided I would just step outside to feel the warm sun on me for once. It's always so gloomy, any chance in the sun is worth the risk of having Dad call and me not answering. I can always say I was in the restroom.

I stepped out into the glorious sunshine and it felt wonderful. It was still cool outside and everything was still wet, but the porch and concrete steps were dry. I sat down and soaked in the sun. I took a deep breath and immediately got a coughing spell. Better not try that again. Good thing Dad didn't hear that. I decided to walk down the steps and walk a little in the yard where the sun was shining. It felt so good to get out of the house. I pushed my luck a little further and walked toward the woods in the back of the house to a sunny spot and sat down on the grass. It was wet and my jeans in the back got damp. I got up and walked a few more places and before I knew it, I was near the meadow Edward and I always frequent. There is one spot where there is a rock that I like to sit on. I sat on it and closed my eyes to the breeze and soaked in the sun lying on the rock like a lizard sunning itself. I don't remember how long I was there but I eventually sat on the grass under the rock since it had dried off and lazed away the afternoon. I had myself convinced if Dad called, I would say I was taking a nap and didn't hear the phone. After a bit, I did just that and fell soundly asleep in the warm sunny air.

_**Carlisle at the Hospital:**_

I have tried several times now to reach Bella and she has not picked up. I called her cell and the house phone which tells me she is either taking a nap and is deeply asleep or she left the house. I certainly hope the latter is not the case. If I can't reach her soon, I will have to go home but I only have an hour left of my shift. The hour passed quickly and I am on my way to my car and I still cannot reach Bella. I am heading home.

Driving home I again called her when stopped for a train and no response. I can't imagine where Jake and Seth are, but they may be hanging out with some of the Pack at La Push. I am pulling in the drive now and I can see Jake and Seth are home. I quickly turned the car off and got out. It has clouded over again and got colder and now it is raining steadily but not that hard. Surely Bella did not go out in this. Her car is here.

"Hey Daddy Vamp, how many sick people did you cure?" Jake asked smiling while eating a sandwich.

"Everyone except now," I said giving him a look. "Don't spoil your supper," I warned him.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Have you ever seen me not be able to eat?" Jake asked laughing.

"Come to think of it, no. Where's your sister?" I asked him.

"Which one? Two of them are gone to Alaska, which by the way, we wolf children have never been invited to visit, and one is at nursing school and Bella's upstairs I guess," Jake said.

"No she's not. I've been calling here all afternoon and she hasn't picked up either her cell or the house phone," I said to him.

"Uh oh, Bella's in trouble. Never have your phone off," Seth said teasingly.

"We were at school all day so why would we know where Bella is. See, if you didn't make us go to school, we would know where Bella is. I vote we get to quit school," Jake said happily.

"Yes, you'd like that," I said to Jake giving him a cross look.

"You bet I would, so how about it?" Jake asked grinning from ear to ear.

"How about I give you a nice warm backside on this cold, rainy day so you will come to your senses," I warned Jake.

"He's always so dramatic," Jake said to Seth. Seth just laughed.

"BELLA!" I called out and received no answer. "Now I'm worried. She was still not feeling well and I told her she could not go outside. I'll go check her room," I said as I flashed up the stairs and entered an empty room where I should see Bella. I then flashed back down.

"Wow that was quick!" Seth said stunned.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked coming in through the garage.

"Bella is not here and she was not supposed to leave the house since she is sick," I said sternly.

"Oh boy, not a wise thing to do, Bella," Leah said thinking out loud.

"Yeah, she's in for it now," Seth said looking concerned.

"Come on, we need to go look for her," I said to my two wolf sons. "Leah, you stay here in case she comes home and was possibly with one of her friends and make sure you call me," I said to Leah.

"Yes Dad, I'll call you right away if she comes home," Leah promised.

"Let's go, boys," I said to Jake and Seth. "Phase into wolves and search for her," I instructed them.

"Sure Dad, I'll phase after changing out of my clothes," Seth agreed.

"Dad Vamp, maybe you should check the meadow," Jake said to me before phasing.

"She better not be at the meadow," I said as the fear was beginning to take hold of me. I immediately made my way to the meadow.

_**Bella in the Meadow:**_

I had fallen sound asleep and was now awakened with something wet dripping on my face. I was dreaming of being in my room with Edward holding me in his arms and suddenly I felt cold. I gradually opened my eyes. Oh no! How long have I been out here? It's freezing now and raining. I'm drenched. I better get back before Dad finds out where I am. I better check my phone to see if he called. I felt my pocket for my phone and it was not there. I looked around on the ground, but realized I did not bring it. Oh no, I'm really going to get it if Dad tried to call me. I have to get home.

I stood up and the wind started blowing and knocked me back down. That's never happened before. I also began feeling very sick again and I was so chilled, I was shaking. My head was aching and I had a terrible headache. All my joints ached and I felt too cold to move right now. What am I going to do? I was soaked, cold, my head hurts and I think I have a fever. I felt miserable. Oh great, not only is Dad going to be upset with me, but the Doctor in him is going to go ballistic on me. Maybe I should go to Charlie's and get cleaned up and say I fell asleep there. Sounds like a good idea except for one thing, I wasn't supposed to leave the house. I don't think I have the strength to try to walk there. I'm so tired…

_**Carlisle:**_

The closer I got to the meadow I began to smell Bella's scent and it was growing stronger. The rain was a problem because it was washing her scent away. I can't believe that girl disobeyed me and went out in the rain after I told her to stay inside and stay out of the weather with her cold. This is like deja-vu all over again.

"BELLA!" I called out but no answer. I continued to the meadow and finally got to the edge. Her scent was strong. I quickly scanned the area and noticed a small dark figure huddled under a large tree shivering in the cold, misty rain. I flashed over to see Bella and she looked worse.

"Bella, sweetie, wake up. It's Dad. Bella! Wake up!" I called as I tried to rouse her tapping her cheek lightly. "Bella, wake up," I called a little louder this time. That seemed to make her stir.

"D-Dad!" Bella asked weakly.

"Yes Baby Girl, it's me. You're soaked. What are you doing out here?" I asked gathering her into my arms. Seth and Jake came running up in wolf form. They were whimpering and yelping upon seeing Bella in this condition.

"I-I fell asleep…I-It was warm and sunny when I came…" Bella explained with her teeth chattering.

"Yes, well we will discuss that later but for now, I need to get you home. Close your eyes while I flash you home," I said. I immediately ran for home with Jake and Seth right next to us.

Arriving at the house I immediately took her to the medical room in the house and laid her on the bed there. She was soaked and I took her temperature and she was running a slight fever. She needed fluids but first she needed to get out of these wet clothes. I flashed Bella up to her room and placed her in the bathroom and called Leah in to assist.

"Leah, help Bella get out of these clothes and help her get a bath. When she is ready, call me and I will take her back to the medical room and tend to her. You can assist me, if you'd like," I said to Leah.

"Oh yes Dad, I'd like that. It will be great practice for me," Leah said happily.

"Uh, cold and sick person here," Bella said wanting to get in the bath.

"Sorry, Bella. I'll run your bath, you get out of those wet clothes," Leah said.

"I'll be out here in case you need me," I said to both of them.

I left the bathroom to give Bella privacy and sat in her room as she took a nice warm bath. She came out dressed in pajamas. I then carried her back down to the medical room. I knew I had to start an IV to get fluids in her but Bella hates needles. I had to tell her so I got her all situated in the medical room. Jake and Seth had phased back into human form and were in the room watching. They were worried about her too.

"Feeling better baby girl?" I asked her.

"Not really, but at least I'm warm," Bella said.

"Huh, just wait until Daddy Vamp gets a hold of your rump, you'll really be warm," Jake teased as Seth laughed.

"Bella, you were very cold and haven't eaten much. You're dehydrated so I'm going to have to start an IV to get fluids in you," I explained.

"Uh oh, that's not good," Seth said.

"Leah, would you get the things I need for an IV ready for me," I asked her.

"Sure Dad, uh…I mean…yes Dr. Cullen," Leah said as if they were in the hospital.

"Thank you Nurse Leah," I said to her proudly.

"When you two are done playing hospital, I'd like a blanket," Bella said shivering.

"Man, talk about a pushy patient. I wouldn't be so demanding knowing they were going to stick a needle in me," Jake teased laughing.

"What? A needle? The IV has a needle?" Bella asked with alarm.

"Yes, it involves a needle that will have to stay in your arm to allow the IV fluids in," I explained as best I could.

"No! I hate needles. Just give me a gallon of water to drink, no needles Dad," Bella shouted becoming agitated.

"Bella, calm down. You will not even feel it. I use a Lidocaine stick and you won't feel the needle when I put it in," I reasoned with her.

"I don't care, I hate needles and I will see it, so no Dad, no needles," Bella shouted.

"Bella, don't shout at me and you are getting an IV. Trust me, I've been a doctor a long time and I've started many IV's over the years so settle down and relax," I tried calming her.

"Yeah, weren't you George Washington's personal physician? Ha ha ha, I love that one," Jake laughed.

"Jacob, you're not helping the situation," I warned him.

"Oh I trust you Dad, it's the needles I don't trust. Just let me drink my share of water," Bella said again.

"Bella, enough silliness, now give me your arm. Besides, you couldn't drink enough water right now, and this is the quickest way to get fluids into you," I said as Leah had all the IV supplies laid out for me.

I picked up the needle to insert the port into her arm for the IV. Bella unfortunately saw the needle I had in my hand and began to panic.

"Why is that needle so long?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"Needle, that's a harpoon!" Jake shouted.

"Jacob! We don't need your comments. The needle is long because it inserts the port in your vein," I explained. That was a mistake.

"In the vein? You're putting that tuby thing in my vein? No way, uh uh, not in me you're not," Bella said pushing my hand away.

"Bella, you won't even know Dad's doing it," Leah tried placating her.

"Yeah, let him stick it in your arm, Leah," Bella said to her.

"Wow, that will go completely through your arm," Jake said laughing again.

"Ahhhh! Da-ad, get that vicious thing away," Bella shrieked.

"Don't be scared Bella. Here, I'll take this one and put it in Jake's arm to show you it's not that bad," I said walking toward Jake with the needle.

"Oh Dad, let me put it in his arm. We're going to practice that tomorrow. You can show me how and I can have one up on the other students," Leah said eagerly.

"Sure, come on Leah, grab his arm…" I began.

"Ha ha ha, yeah, put it in my arm…wait…say what?" Jake asked with his eyes as wide as they can open.

"Yeah, big mouth, let them put it in your arm first," Bella said to him.

"No way! Get away Nurse Snarl! Daddy Vamp, what are you trying to do, skewer me," Jake said backing away.

"You big baby. Afraid of a little needle," Leah said taunting Jake.

"Little needle? Look at that thing, it's a foot long! Stick it in your arm, Nurse Needle," Jake said to Leah.

"See Dad, neither Jake nor Leah wants it," Bella said trying to get off the bed.

"Bella, calm down. You're acting like a child and you know what happens to naughty children," I said to her issuing a threat.

"You wouldn't spank me while I'm sick so throw that spear in your hand away," Bella said smartly.

"Who do you think you're talking about? Daddy Vamp would warm your bottom and then stick that sword in your arm," Jake said to Bella. Bella gasped.

"Jacob, you're not helping the situation, leave the room," I said to him sternly.

"Aww, just when it was getting good," Jake said walking toward the door. Seth was laughing at him. "Seth gets to stay," Jake pointed out.

"Seth isn't acting like an idiot, like you are," Leah said to Jake.

"You sound just like Rosalie," Jake said to her.

"Now I know how she feels," Leah said to him. Jake walked to the doorway and stopped and watched from there.

"Bella, enough of this, give me your arm," I instructed her.

"NO! Get away with that drill bit," Bella said scrunching back in the bed away from me.

"Isabella Marie, settle down right now and act your age. You need fluids and this is the quickest way to get them in you. Now hold still," I said grabbing her arm.

I used vampire speed and before she knew it I had located a vein and rubbed the lidocaine stick on the area and inserted the IV in her arm. It was flowing in her and she was still protesting not even aware I had put it in her already.

"No Dad it's going to hurt, stop it," Bella yelled at me. I calmly adjusted the flow and Bella saw me and noticed the IV tube. "What's that?" She asked.

"Your IV, I'm adjusting the flow," I said to her.

"You put it in already?" Bella asked.

"Yes I did," I said to her.

"I-I didn't even feel it," Bella said with a smile.

"I told you I was good," I said giving her a smile back.

"Wow Dad, that was impressive. You did that so fast Bella didn't even feel it. You're an awesome doctor," Seth said proudly

"Thank you Seth. I've had a lot of practice," I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I can't believe how fast you did that. You're better than 'Dr. Pepper' Daddy Vamp," Jake said grinning.

"Oh brother, what a groaner," Leah said.

"No kidding," Seth agreed. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Uh…Dad…those things I yelled at you…I-I didn't mean to yell…to yell…at you…," Bella said sheepishly.

"Yes you did," I said simply to her and giving her a disapproving look.

"You're…you're not mad at me…are you?" Bella asked.

"No I'm not mad at you, just disappointed you didn't trust me enough to allow me to do my job as your doctor, but we'll take care of that when I do my job as your father," I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"Gulp! What…what do you…you mean?" Bella asked now realizing she may be in trouble.

"Uh oh, Bella's gonna get a spanking," Jake teased laughing.

"So are you if you don't stop with your antics," I warned him.

"I never get to have any fun," Jake complained.

"Not when it's at someone's expense and Bella was upset and you didn't help the situation by egging it on," I said crossly to him.

"You remember what Dad did to you when you played that prank on Rosalie and it backfired," Leah pointed out.

"You would bring that up," Jake said giving Leah a dirty look.

"Well Bella, to answer your question, let's see. You were told to stay inside because you were sick and it was cold and damp out. Not only did you disobey me, but you fell asleep and got soaking wet and made yourself sicker, not to mention you did not have your phone with you and you are supposed to be reachable at all times. We covered that little matter before, so I'd say you and I need to have a little chat in my study later," I informed her.

"Uh…how much later?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry, I want to make sure you are all well so we can have a nice long, meaningful session in my study," I said looking her in the eyes.

"On second thought, unplug the IV," Bella said.

"Bel-la!" I cautioned her.

As the IV began replacing her fluids, Bella was looking better already but I checked her over thoroughly and concluded she didn't help her cold any but would be okay if she stayed warm and I gave her some Tylenol to help her with the achiness. She was very chilled and I covered her with blankets until the IV was through. I then made her some nice chicken soup and made sure she ate some along with some hot tea. She was better but was very tired.

After the IV finished I took her up to her room so she could lay in her and Edward's bed and be more comfortable. I really wanted to scold her some more but she needed rest now and that would be dealt with later. So for the time being she got a reprieve but knew she had not heard the last of this.

Walking back downstairs, I heard Jake and Seth going back and forth. I walked into the kitchen and began making my wolfies dinner. They were all sitting down and eating after I whipped up an easy supper for them.

"Leah, thank you for assisting me," I said to her.

"No problem Dad, I enjoyed it. Although I really wanted to stick Jake," Leah said knocking him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Jake said to her.

"Dad, I never seen you work as a doctor before. You're awesome," Seth said to me.

"Thank you Seth, I appreciate that," I said to him.

"What a brownnoser! You must want something," Jake said to him.

"I don't want anything, I was serious," Seth said back to him.

"Don't mind him Seth, he's just embarrassed cause he was too chicken to get an IV in his arm," Leah said teasing him.

"I didn't see you offering your arm," Jake said back to Leah.

"I didn't have to, you were supposed to be the example," Leah reminded him.

"Kiss my tail," Jake said to her.

"All right, enough. Eat your dinner and then Jake and Seth, get upstairs and do your homework," I said to them.

"Oh boy, hurry and eat up Seth, we get to do homework," Jake said snidely.

"Don't get smart," I said to him.

"Good, then I don't have to do homework," Jake replied laughing. Seth laughed too. They both gave each other the hi-five.

"Jacob and Seth!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review! It's fun to get reviews…**_

_**A/N: In my stories before Jake, Leah and Seth were adopted, Jake called Carlisle "Daddy Vamp". After they were adopted, Jake called him 'Dad'. Seth and Leah began calling them Mom and Dad sooner.**_


	2. Chapter 2 -- Home for Dinner

**Chapter 2 – Home for Dinner**

_**Carlisle:**_

It's been a few days since Bella's little incident of sneaking out of the house and making herself sicker than she was. She has recovered nicely and she is feeling good now and is no longer under the weather. Unfortunately for her, this means it is time for her to answer to me for sneaking out against my orders. She has been quiet and keeps her distance from me thinking if she is unseen I may forget to make her accountable. She needs to remember vampires never forget!

Jake and Seth have been doing well in school and Leah is excelling in her nursing classes. Tonight I am making dinner for my 3 wolf children and my human daughter and I am making Leah, Seth and Jake come home right after school so we can have a dinner together.

"Jake, Seth & Leah, come down for breakfast," I called up to my school-going brood.

"Here we are, ready as ever, bring on the food," Jake shouted as he walked in with Seth and Leah trailing behind.

"Good morning, Dad," Leah said.

"Good morning Sweetheart," I said to her. She blushed when she heard me refer to her that way.

"You better look again DV when calling Snarl-puss sweetheart," Jake said grinning at Leah.

"Shut up, Jake," Leah said to him.

"Hey, I'm your Alpha," Jake said to her.

"Not in this house you aren't," I added as my two cents.

"See, Dad calls the shots here," Leah said to him.

"Yes, and you will not be disrespectful to me, Leah or any of your other siblings when I am speaking to them, Young Man," I said sternly to him.

"Gotcha DV, I'll wait till we are out of the house," Jake said to me with a smirk.

"Not even then mister, or you and I will be having a problem. My house, my rules, my children and that includes you, my wolf son," I said coming up and smacking him on his rump.

"Hey, my pride is back there," Jake said rubbing the sting.

"Well it needs a lesson in humility and respect and my hand is ready and willing to deliver that lesson," I warned him.

"Yes sir," Jake said saluting me.

"Sit down I have breakfast ready," I said to them. They all pulled the stools away from the counter and made as much noise as a room full of people.

"Must you be so noisy this early in the morning," I said to them.

"Get softer chairs," Jake said to me. Seth just laughed.

"Man, you're asking for it from Dad," Seth said to Jake.

"I'll say, just keep it up alpha runt," Leah said to him.

"Hey, I'm not a runt," Jake said to Leah.

"See how you like it," Leah laughed.

"All right, enough. Tonight I want all of you to come home right after school," I said to them.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I am off today and I want to make a nice supper for my wolf and human children. So I want you home right after school today," I said to them firmly.

"We were going to go to La Push as usual," Jake replied.

"Not tonight. You go there every night, but tonight I want you all home. I don't get to spend that much time with my new children and I want to enjoy this time alone with you while I have the opportunity," I explained.

"Oh I get ya, you don't want the others here so you can have us, your favorites, to yourself for once. Don't worry, Daddy Vamp, I won't tell Momma Vamp," Jake said in a hushed voice.

"Jacob, I did not mean it like that," I informed him.

"Oh sure you did, don't worry, we won't breathe a word of this to Rosalie," Jake continued on.

"Jacob Cullen," I said warningly.

"I'm still getting used to that," Jake added.

"Jacob, you will not put words in my mouth," I said sternly to him.

"How could I do that? You can't pick a word up and carry it! Silly old vampire," Jake said laughing.

"What was that?" I asked now having flashed right in front of him.

"AAHHH! Don't do that! You scared me again," Jake said holding his heart.

"I'll do worse than scare you, if you're not careful," I warned him grabbing him by his ear.

"Ouch, ouch, pain, pain," Jake shouted. Leah and Seth were enjoying themselves laughing at Jake's expense.

"Can't get ahead of Dad," Seth said to Jake.

"Eat your breakfast and get to school or do you want me to drive you," I asked them.

"Yeah, that would look good, our dad driving us to school," Jake teased.

"Dad, I have to get going," Leah said.

"Don't forget what I said, all of you home right after school, no exceptions," I reminded them.

"You don't mean that for me, do you?" Leah asked.

"Yes I do, Young Lady," I said to her.

"Dad, I was going with some friends to have a quick supper and talk," Leah said.

"I don't remember you asking permission for that," I said to her.

"I didn't think you'd mind," Leah said.

"I wouldn't have if you would have asked me, however, you did not, so you will come home immediately after school like I said," I informed her.

"Ha ha ha, Leah got in trouble. You're part of Daddy Vamp's family now and he has rules for the rules," Jake teased.

"I really have to come home right after school, like a curfew or something," Leah asked.

"Yes, that's exactly right. You are to let me and your mother know where you are at all times and ask permission to do things out of the ordinary such as having dinner with friends. Maybe this will teach you to follow the rules and ask permission first. You knew the rules when you became part of the family, Little Lady," I said giving her my full attention.

"Wow, I-I didn't realize you were that strict," Leah said.

"Oh he's strict all right, just break a rule and see how strict he is," Bella said walking into the kitchen. "I wasn't even married to Edward yet and they became my parents as soon as they met me, in the worst way," Bella explained.

"What do you mean the worst way," Leah asked curious now.

"I-I kinda got in trouble with Dad," Bella admitted.

"She means she got her ass beat a few times," Jake teased.

"Jacob! Language or you're going to feel it," I warned him.

"Yep, he spanked me and I was only dating Edward at the time, of course I was staying here and lied to him and ran off to a nightclub with my friends and Dad caught us," Bella stated.

"Uh oh, I better remember that. Would you s-spank me?" Leah asked with trepidation.

"Oh yeah, you can bet on it," Jake replied for me.

"Home after school, no arguments, Leah," I said sternly to her.

"Yes Dad," Leah said as she left to go to the garage. "I can't believe I have to come home cause I didn't get permission," Leah mumbled to herself.

"See ya later Dad and Bella," Jake said as he and Seth left for school.

"Bye Dad," Seth said coming up and hugging me. I hugged him back. He is such a sweet boy. "See ya later, Bella," Seth said.

"Yeah, see ya," Bella said smiling and waving at them.

"What would you like for breakfast Bella?" I asked her.

"Whatever you made them is fine," Bella replied.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel good Dad and I'm hungry," Bella said.

"I'll make you some pancakes and after you eat, we have a little matter to discuss later," I said to her.

"Oh no, you mean about my sneaking out and getting wet and sick," Bella asked.

"Yes, that would be the issue," I said pouring the pancakes in the pan.

"I suddenly lost my appetite," Bella said with a forlorn look.

_**Bella:**_

Dad put the plate of feather light pancakes down in front of me. They were delicious. Even though I knew what was coming later, I couldn't stop eating the pancakes. I polished them off and then took my dishes to the sink.

"I'll take care of the dishes," Dad said.

"Okay, I'll go take a shower and get dressed if you don't need any help cleaning up," I offered.

"I can manage, go take your shower," Dad said.

"Okay, thanks Dad, the pancakes were delicious," I said to him.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed them," Dad replied.

"Well, I hear the shower calling me," I said as I turned to leave.

"Bella, when you are through with your shower, come to my study," Dad said in his 'dad tone'.

"We're going to deal with this now?" I asked in horror.

"Yes, I'm off today and the wolfies are at school so we have some privacy. You knew this was coming," Dad reminded me.

"Dad do you have to spank me? I learned my lesson about sneaking out when sick. I won't do it again, please, please, please," I begged him.

"Sorry Baby Girl, but you know the rules and you broke several of them so you need a reminder," Dad informed me again.

"Aww Daaad, come on," I pleaded again. "I haven't been spanked since before the wedding, please Daddy," I begged some more.

"Don't play the daddy card because it is not going to work, go take your shower and then come to my study," Dad said firmly this time.

"But daaaad," I whined.

"Bella, enough! Go get your shower and report to my study, now," Dad said pointing upstairs.

"Ugh, I always get in trouble. You're always picking on me, your human daughter, always," I shouted at him.

"Watch your attitude little girl or I will adjust it here and later in the study," Dad warned me.

"I don't have to watch my attitude, you watch it like a hawk!" I shouted and stomped off toward the stairs.

"Come back here," Dad called to me.

"I'm busy," I said smartly to him and kept stomping off.

That wasn't a good idea. Dad flashed over to me and grabbed my arm and promptly turned me to the side and landed six good smacks to my backside. I jumped up and yelped after each one. He then turned me and made me face him. He was not happy with me in the least.

"You watch that smart attitude of yours or I'll bend you over my knee right here and let you have it Young Lady, now get up there and get your shower and come to my study and you better lose that attitude if you know what's good for you," Dad said now pushing me toward the stairs.

"Owwww," I said rubbing my stinging backside as I scaled the stairs and went to take my shower.

Well now I did it. Not only am I going to get it for sneaking out and not taking my phone, but now I added smarting off to Dad to my list of offenses that he will surely go over with me. These vampires and their stinking perfect recall memory. No wonder we humans don't have a chance against them. Then my vampire father is not only my father and father-in-law, but also my doctor. Of all the luck, I can never get by with anything with this guy and even if I try he always finds out. He should be some kind of stealth undercover agent or something.

Standing in my room after my shower, I was slowly getting dressed and taking my time before I had to go to the dreaded spank tank. I hate this. First he will grill me on everything I did wrong as if he or I forgot and then he will bring up my little spat with him downstairs. Ugh, this is going to be bad and I'm going to be one sore little human daughter. Me and my big mouth, I try to keep it shut but Dad just brings it out of me. He must have gone to some sort of 'Dad school'. He's too good at being a dad. Although, I guess when you're 300+ years old you pick up a few things.

"Bella! Stop stalling and get in here, Young Lady," Dad called from his study.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Gee, at least let me get dressed before I have to appear before you for sentencing," I called back.

"What did I tell you about that attitude, missy," Dad called.

"What attitude?" I yelled back.

"Isabella, you are treading on thin ice," Dad shouted back as calm as a cucumber.

"I don't have ice skates on so no ice will be broken," I shouted back sharply.

"I see we still have some work to do on that attitude so we will address that first, so hurry up and get in here so we can get started," Dad informed me.

I brushed through my hair and slammed the brush down on the dresser as I heard Dad's last comment to me. Now I was boiling. I slipped my jeans on and left my shoes off since I was just going to pad down the hallway to his study. I was furious on the inside and my face showed it. I threw open our bedroom door to step into the hallway and instead stepped right into Dad who was waiting for me with his arms crossed and a frown on his usually kind face.

"Whoa! You scared me, nice thing to do to a human," I said smartly while catching my breath.

Dad didn't say anything but reached forward and grabbed my arm and after turning me to the side, landed two SMACKS to my backside. He then began propelling me forward to his study.

"I've had enough of your smart mouth today, Young Lady, and it's not even noon yet," Dad said ushering me in the worst way toward my impending doom.

"Stop egging it on then, oh ancient one. Think you would know that by now at your age," I said sharply to him. _Here's a tip, never say something like that to your vampire father who's about had it with you and is taking you to the study for a spanking good time!  
_

WHAM!

"OUCH!" I yelped as Dad's hand made his displeasure know to my backside once again.

"Just keep it up, Bella, you're not doing yourself any favors," Dad said as we crossed the doorway into his crummy study. Where does he lead me, straight to the couch.

"What, no lecture or going over my misdeed a hundred times," I asked him as he sat down in the middle of the couch.

"Let's go over it right now," Dad said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. "Right now, over my knee, good enough?" Dad asked as he adjusted me over his lap.

"Uh…couldn't we…couldn't we talk…just a little…about this before…OUCH!" I yelped as Dad started his assault on my back end. "OWW, Da-ad that hurts!" I yelped again. He brought his hand down over and over.

"How's this for talking it over, Bella. I think we said all we needed to earlier, let's just get to the 'bottom' of things," Dad said as he pummeled my hind-end.

"Very funny…OUCH…Dad…OW…bottom of things…OW…OW…" I yelped again and again.

"I thought it fit, here's some more thoughts," Dad said as he spanked me over and over all over my backside. My backside was on fire.

"OWW Dad, I'm sorry," I yelped.

"Sorry for going out in the rain and disobeying me," Dad asked as he smacked me again.

"OUCH, yes Dad," I gasped.

"Sorry for not taking your phone along as you know you are supposed to," Dad asked bringing his hand down again.

"OWWEEEEEE!" Yes…yes…I'm sorry…I'm s-sorry," I sobbed.

"How about smarting off to me?" Dad asked as he got me twice on that one. SMACK! SMACK!

"OOWW! OOUUCHH!" Yes…yes…sor…sorryyyyyy!" I sobbed out.

"You better be," Dad said. "You know better than that and I expect better from you. You should be a good example for your wolf siblings instead of acting like this," Dad lectured me. "You've acted like a naughty girl who didn't get her way and I won't have that and you know it, Young Lady. You will find yourself in this position every time you act this way and you know that also," Dad scolded me.

"Yes…sir…s-sorry," I sobbed out again.

Dad then picked me up and sat me in his lap with my bottom sticking through his legs. He held me close and kissed my forehead. He began rocking me back and forth and I cuddled up to him sobbing and getting myself under control. After a bit, I finally stopped sobbing and just laid with my head against his chest.

"You ready to talk a little," Dad asked me.

"Yes, I'm sorry Dad," I said meaning it this time.

"Bella, you know I love you, why do you constantly argue with me and smart off to me. I don't enjoy punishing you, but you know little lady, when you act like a naughty little girl, you're going over my knee and getting your little bottom spanked," Dad reminded me.

"I-I know, I was just mad, that's all," I admitted.

"I told you not to leave the house because you were sick and would get worse. What happened when you disobeyed me and left the house," Dad asked me.

"I fell asleep outside and got rained on and chilled to the bone and got sicker than I was," I had to admit it.

"That's right, and then you added to it by smarting off to me today. What did that get you?" Dad asked knowing the answer already.

"A sore behind," I admitted again.

"Was it worth it?" Dad asked.

"No, but it felt good at the time," I chuckled.

"Bel-la, you want to go back over my knee?" Dad asked pulling me back and making me look him in the eye.

"No…not really," I said smiling at him. He shook his head at me.

"Don't get smart, Baby Girl," Dad said shaking his finger at me and tweaking my cheek.

"Want to help me make supper for you and our wolfies?" Dad asked me.

"Yes, I would," I said to him. I love cooking with Dad.

"Well, let's go to the store. I was thinking steak for Jake, Leah and Seth, they seem to love that," Dad said.

"Aww, they're just a bunch of carnivores. I'd rather have chicken," I said.

"They like steak. We will get them each a steak and you can get chicken," Dad stated.

_**At the Grocery Store:**_

_**Bella:**_

We got to the grocery store and went to the meat counter. I picked out a skinless boneless chicken breast and Dad got 3 T-bone steaks for the Wolfies. We were gathering the other items we needed when an announcement came over the intercom.

_"If there is a doctor in the store or other medical personnel, please come to the Customer Service Counter immediately!" _

We immediately made our way to the Service Desk and Dad walked up to the person at the microphone who looked panicked.

"I'm Dr. Cullen," Dad said.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, thank heavens. Can you come to the back, there is a gentleman there who we think is having a heart attack," the clerk said as she ran from behind the desk and led us to the back of the store in an office area where the employees gather.

Walking in we saw the person who was sick. He was a man about in his 60's and he was gasping for breath. He looked scared and was breathing heavily.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, what's your name, sir?" Dad asked.

"Bob," the man said trying to catch his breath.

"Bella, go out to the car and get my bag," Dad said handing his keys to me.

"Right away, Dad," I said as I hurried to the car, opened the door and grabbed his bag and hit the locks. I rushed back in and handed the bag to Dad.

"Try to calm down Bob, I need to listen to your heart. Did you call 911?" Dad asked the store manager as he took his stethoscope out and listened to Bob's heart.

"No, should I?" The manager asked.

"Yes, call them now," Dad said. "Take a deep breath, Bob," Dad said smiling at Bob. Bob instantly calmed down and did as Dad asked. Dad listened again and again and by the time he had finished, Bob was breathing normally.

Dad opened his bag and took out a small vial and opened it and poured a small pill into his hand. He handed it to Bob.

"Put this pill under your tongue and let it dissolve there. Its nitroglycerin and it will open up your veins and arteries," Dad said to him. Dad then took his pulse. "Are you feeling any better?" Dad asked.

"Not really, I can get my breath easier by my chest hurts really bad. Am I having a heart attack?" Bob asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't tell without a monitor, but your heart is racing and your pulse is a little fast, but it may be just a panic attack. Just try to relax, when the ambulance gets here, they will take you to the hospital and the doctor on call will assist you and give you all the answers. I will call the hospital and set up the tests and talk to the doctor there on call. He is my colleague," Dad said to the man.

Bob immediately calmed down but was still clutching his chest and wheezing. Dad looked up at the store manager and asked if he had called the ambulance yet.

"Not yet, should I call now?" The manager asked.

"You should have called when you asked me the first time. Get on the phone and call 911," Dad said sternly to the manager.

Boy, this guy must be dense. He kept staring and looking at Bob and still didn't move. Dad looked at him like he looked at me at home earlier when I was smarting off to him.

"Bella, call 911," Dad said to me.

"Sure Dad, right away," I said as I dialed the number.

"_911, what is your emergency?" The operator asked. _

"We need an ambulance at the Forks General Grocery Store on Main Street, right away. A customer here may be having a heart attack," I said into the phone.

_"We will dispatch an ambulance right away miss. Are you related to the patient," the operator asked._

"No, but my Dad is a doctor and he is here and is attending to the patient," I said into the phone.

_"Who is your Dad," the operator asked._

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said.

_"Oh, Dr. Cullen, of course, he's in good hands then, but stay on the line with us until the ambulance gets there. Does Dr. Cullen need any help," the operator asked._ Dad heard that with his vampire hearing and shook his head no.

"No, he has it under control," I said. Dad then got his phone out and dialed the hospital.

"This is Dr. Cullen, I'm sending a gentleman in from the grocery store with a possible cardiac infarction in process, let Mark Jansen know and I want a cardiac enzyme test immediately along with an EKG, Heart Echo and chest x-ray. I gave him a nitro pill under his tongue," Dad said into the phone. "His heart is beating rapidly and his breathing is labored," Dad said.

"Am I going to die?" Bob asked with panic in his voice.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Dad said laying his hand on Bob's shoulder. "You'll be okay," Dad said comforting him. You could see the man relax.

At last we heard the ambulance pull up and kill the siren. The paramedics came in with the stretcher and their equipment and Dad was rattling off instructions to them a mile a minute. I couldn't help but watch my vampire doctor/father at work and was struck with awe at his professionalism. Dad could comfort anyone. The paramedics did as Dad instructed and they started an IV line as Dad had instructed with an IV drip and Dad listened again to his heart before allowing them to leave. Dad was still talking to his colleague on the phone giving him readings as the paramedics hooked Bob up to a portable EKG machine and Dad was reading it.

At last Dad allowed them to leave and was still talking to Dr. Jansen at the hospital and they were talking doctor talk. The ambulance left with the siren blaring and I heard Dad talking to his colleagues there at the hospital. When he finished talking, Dad hung his phone up and turned his attention to the store manager.

"Is he going to be okay?" The store manager asked.

"I hope so. He is definitely having a heart attack," Dad answered the man. "The next time anything like this happens, you call 911 immediately and get an ambulance here as soon as possible. If my daughter hadn't called, we would still be waiting for the ambulance. You could have cost that man his life," Dad admonished the manager.

"I'm sorry, I was so shocked, I couldn't move," the manager said.

"Then you have someone else call, but it is your responsibility since you are the manager. You are responsible for everything that happens in this store and if you can't handle that, then maybe you are in the wrong profession," Dad scolded him. The man looked ashamed.

"Sorry Dr. Cullen, I never had to deal with this before," the manager said. "Whatever you are buying in the store is on the house," the manager said to Dad. I stood there with my mouth open, I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"I don't want free merchandise, I just want you to be a responsible manager and look out for your customers. I don't need freebies to ease your conscious, in fact that is insulting to me. Get your act together and be a responsible manager. Come on Bella, we need to get going," Dad said as he put his arm around me and we made our way back to our cart. I just stood there looking at Dad in wonder.

"Wow," I said aloud.

"What?" Dad asked looking at me.

"I've never seen you in doctor mode before. You were impressive and you chewed that manager out," I said proudly.

"Well, he just stood there instead of calling for the ambulance. Thank goodness you were there," Dad said to me.

"You were still impressive, the whole thing was impressive. I'm…I'm just…impressed!" I said smiling at my father.

"I impressed you that much?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, we never see you at work. Man, I thought you were going to lay into that manager," I said still awed at him.

"I did, he should have listened to me and called 911, not stand there and watch me try to help the poor man," Dad explained.

"Dad, you're awesome. No wonder they love you at the hospital," I said proudly to my vampire father.

"Thank you Bella, that means a lot to me," Dad said as we left with our purchases.

_**Later that Evening:**_

_**Bella:**_

Dad had supper ready and Jake and Seth got home right after school. Jake was going on about having an entire T-bone steak to eat for himself. He was practically drooling over it. He was teasing me about my chicken.

"Who would eat chicken when you have a beautiful steak like this staring at you? What a wimp, Bella," Jake teased.

"Who would eat a steak when you have such a beautiful piece of chicken staring at you, carnivore," I threw right back at Jake.

"Steak wins over chicken every time," Jake teased.

"I pick the steak," Seth agreed.

"Where's your sister, Leah?" Dad asked them.

"Who cares, if she's not here, I get her steak," Jake said happily. "Make mine rare."

"Dad, will you make that lemon chicken for me that you made when Jessica was here," I asked him.

"Of course I will Bella," Dad said getting a pan out.

"Come on Daddy Vamp, we're starving. Let Miss Snarl wait for her steak. Fix ours, we're starving, growing teenage wolves here," Jake said.

"Oh alright, I'll start supper. I'll wait with Leah's steak until she gets here which better be soon," Dad said as he began preparing the food.

Dinner was ready and Leah still had not come home. I could tell Dad was not happy. He made the steaks for Jake and Seth and my chicken. He served our food and in no time, Jake and Seth had devoured their steaks before I even cut one piece of my chicken.

"Boys, don't eat so fast," Dad said to them.

"Why wait?" Jake said to him.

"How about chewing the food before you swallow it," Dad said to them. We heard the garage door open and Leah pull in. "It's about time," Dad said looking perturbed.

Dad got up and was standing waiting for Leah with his arms across his chest. I think Leah is in a bit of trouble. The door opened from the garage and Leah stepped in the kitchen talking and laughing on the phone to one of her friends. Dad was not amused. She came in and threw her books and purse down and just ignored everyone and continued her conversation. Jake and Seth were watching intently as Dad was about to lose it.

"Oh that was so fun, thanks for suggesting that. I never had a sundae like that one before. The chocolate on top was divine," Leah laughed.

"Oh boy, Leah ate a sundae before dinner. Dad's not going to be happy," Seth said.

"Yeah, this is going to be good," Jake said. "I can't wait," Jake laughed.

"Eat your vegetables," Dad said to both of them. I was enjoying my chicken.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to go again tomorrow. Just let me know what time, sure, I can drive. Okay, see you then," Leah said as she hung up. "Boy, I had the best sund…hi Dad…," Leah said now seeing him glaring at her.

"Where have you been? I told you to come right home after school today, Young Lady," Dad scolded her.

"I…I went with my friends after school…they wanted to show me this new ice cream place and this new sundae…I'm home now Dad," Leah tried.

"You're missing the steak and dinner of your life," Jake said to her.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Look at the steak Dad was making for you, now it's mine," Jake said greedily rubbing his hands together.

"I told you to be home so we can have a decent dinner together and I can spend time with my wolf and human children. You instead went with your friends and disobeyed me, Young Lady," Dad scolded her some more.

"Ooooooo, Leah's gonna get some hot buns tonight," Jake teased as Seth laughed.

"Jacob, eat your dinner," Dad said to him.

"I-I'm sorry Dad, I forgot," Leah said.

"I ask you for one dinner and you found your friends more important than spending time with your family," Dad said to her.

"I'm home now," Leah reasoned.

"Yes, after Jake, Seth and Bella are practically finished with dinner. Are you even hungry?" Dad asked her.

"A little," Leah said.

"Come here," Dad called to her. Leah backed up.

"Don't try it if you know what's good for you," Jake warned her.

"Dad, please," Leah pleaded.

"Come here, Leah, and I won't tell you again," Dad said pointing to right in front of him. Leah at least walked over and stood where he pointed.

Dad grabbed her and turned her to the side and landed two hard SMACKS to her back end. Leah squealed with each smack and rose upon her feet.

"OOOWWW! OUCH! Da-ad," Leah screeched.

"From now on you come home when I tell you to. You're grounded for the rest of the week. You come home right after school and nowhere else, Young Lady, do you understand me?" Dad chided her.

"But I'm going with my friends after school to get another sundae tomorrow," Leah said.

"Oh boy, here it comes," Jake said nudging Seth.

"No you're not. You are grounded and coming home. You can forget going with your friends until you are not grounded anymore. Now sit down and wait until I make your supper," Dad said to her.

"I ate already," Leah said with sarcasm.

"Do I need to address this attitude with you the same way I dealt with you being late?" Dad asked her.

"No sir," Leah replied.

"Then sit down, you can't eat an ice cream sundae and call it supper," Dad said turning to begin making her steak.

"Ouch, it hurts to sit. Dad's never swatted me before," Leah said to us.

"Get used to it," Jake said to her.

"Wait till you see the steak you're getting," Seth said to her.

"Dad saved a guy at the grocery store today. He was having a heart attack and Dad helped him. He was awesome," I proudly told them.

"Wow, Dad you're a hero," Seth said.

"No I'm not. Just doing my job. I do it every day," Dad said with no fanfare.

"Yeah, like you save heart attack victims daily," I said to him.

"All I did was send him to the hospital," Dad said.

"Don't believe him, he saved the guy. The man was all upset and panicking and Dad calmed him down and gave him nitroglycerin under his tongue," I explained. "He did too save him."

"What? Nitroglycerin? Did you blow him up?" Jake asked laughing.

"Idiot," Leah said to Jake.

"Jacob," Dad said.

"He called the hospital and was speaking medical and had me call 911 because the store manager was useless," I explained.

"You're a hero Dad," Seth said again.

"He is, I've never seen Dad take charge of a medical situation like that. It was very impressive. No wonder they love him at the hospital," I said.

"Wow, I wish I would have seen that," Leah admitted.

We were all just staring at him and watching him make Leah's steak. All of us began to realize how lucky the town of Forks is to have a physician such as Dad in their midst. We realized how lucky we were to have this man as a father who loved us unconditionally. We began to see him in a different light also. Not just our father, but a doctor who saves lives. It was a special moment for the four of us. Dad was oblivious to what we were thinking. He turned around and served up Leah's steak and noticed all of us staring at him.

"What?" Dad asked us.

"Nothing" I said.

"Uh yeah, nothing DV," Jake replied.

"Just waiting for my steak," Leah said.

"Cool," Seth said.

"What's cool?" Dad asked.

"You, Dad," Seth said.

"What are you four looking at? You look like you've never seen me before," Dad said to us.

"We haven't seen you like this," Jake said.

"What's gotten into you kids?" Dad asked us not understanding.

"Just realized something," I said to him.

"What's that?" Dad asked.

"Never mind," I said.

"Yeah, forget it," Jake said.

"Nothing Dad," Leah said.

"Wow, he's our Dad," Seth said in awe.

Dad did a double take at Seth and gave us a questioning look while pointing at Seth.

"Wow, look at this steak," Leah said grabbing her knife and fork.

"Hope it's cooked to your liking," Dad said to her. Leah took her knife and sliced a piece of her steak and tasted it.

"It's perfect," Leah said. "Sorry I was late, Dad."

"Thank you, Leah. I just wanted an evening with my children," Dad said smiling at us as he sat down across from us at the counter. "Now, what was your day like, my children," Dad asked. "Mine day was happy because I got to spend it with my Wolfies and Bella and make dinner for my children," Dad said.

We all four looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? What's with you children tonight," Dad asked us.

"He really doesn't get it," Seth said

"He doesn't have a clue," Jake said shaking his head.

"It's useless," Leah said.

"The man's hopeless," I said.

"What?" Dad asked again.

We all looked at each other again and laughed even more…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Reviews are very much encouraged!**_


	3. Chapter 3 -- Personal Challenge Accepted

**Chapter 3 – Personal Challenge Accepted**

_**Bella:**_

It's been a few days since Dad had his "discussion" with me. Since it is the next week, Leah isn't grounded anymore and can go with her friends if she asks Dad's permission. He sure knows how to get his point across. Seth and Jake are in school and Leah is in nursing school and Dad is at work so I am home alone and I am bored. I talked with Edward this morning and he and the rest of the family are enjoying their visit but he misses me and I miss him. The unfortunate thing is they are staying for a month since the girls need more time to do more shopping. Edward is not happy about this but his brothers keep ribbing him so he is staying with them for the duration. I told him to enjoy himself with his brothers. After all, we have an eternity together, well we will after I am changed.

Dad said he may be home early tonight but he is not sure. He is calling to check on me but I am not sick anymore so I can leave if it I want to. Now that I have a chance and everyone is gone, I always wanted to do something just to prove to myself I can do it. Since everyone is busy at school and the hospital, I have a chance to accomplish this. I have to play this smart though so no one finds out, especially Dad. Alice won't have a vision of this because of the wolves.

I want to go to the cliffs at La Push and jump off them and prove to myself that I can do it. The last time I tried this was when Edward and the rest of the family deserted me and left me on my own. I was so confused between Edward and Jacob and my feelings for both of them, I wanted to prove to myself that I was a strong person and could accomplish a fete such as jumping off the cliffs. I was doing okay until Victoria spotted me and was after me. Then the whole scenario played out of how I blacked out and Alice had a vision that I jumped and they thought I killed myself—yuk, I don't want to even think of that.

I want to prove to myself I can do this so I am going to make my way to La Push beach and take a towel and a change of clothes. It's not that bad outside today, in fact it is unseasonably warm today and the sun is actually shining. I am driving there in my old truck. Edward bought me two new cars but I prefer my truck. This way I can make it there and back before the others get home.

I gathered my things and made sure I had my phone with me. Don't want to chance forgetting my phone and facing another trip to the study with Dad. Hopefully, this stunt will not land me there but I am confident I can do this. It will only be one time and it will be over. No one needs to know about this. Pulling over to the side of the road, I parked my truck and scaled the hill up to the cliffs. I left my towel and change of clothes in the truck along with my phone. No one comes this way so I left my keys in the truck also. Now to gather my courage up.

I cautiously made my way to the edge of the cliff and peered down looking at the churning water below. The water is beautiful. Whew, that's a long way down. Doesn't look that high from the ground looking up at the cliffs, but looking down from the cliffs is a different story. Maybe this isn't such a good idea…no, I want to prove this to myself. If I make this jump, I may tell Jake, but only Jake. He won't rat me out to Dad and will probably be in awe of me.

Well, it's now or never, so I'm going to back up and take a run and leap out over the cliff. I saw Sam dive off one time and it was spectacular but I'm not sure I can do that. I backed up and took a deep breath and congratulated myself on not chickening out and made a dash for the cliff edge. I was picking up speed…there's no going back now…I was almost at the edge…and…STOP! I halted at the very edge and peered down again at the water below. I lost my nerve at the last minute. I was so mad at myself, I began berating myself over and over and telling myself I was a coward and I had to do this. I looked down again and decided to give it another shot.

I gave myself a good pep talk: _'You know you want this, you have to prove this to yourself, no one else, just you. You did it the last time but that evil Victoria ruined the moment and messed everything up. This time it's just you and you can do this. I know I can do this. I'm going to do this. I want to do this. I'm nuts! No, no, I want to do this and I have to prove this to myself. What if Dad finds out, he'll tan my hide until tomorrow if he ever finds out. He won't find out, don't tell anyone then, not even Jake! What fun is that though if no one other than me knows how brave and heroic I am. Okay, just Jake. What about Edward? Edward would be mad, so would Alice, Emmett would be impressed but he would blab it without realizing it. Jasper wouldn't be impressed, Rosalie would think I'm an idiot and would want to know why I wanted to do it in the first place. Mom would be as bad as Dad. Seth would be impressed but then he would want to jump from the cliffs again and Dad would definitely find out. Leah? No, she wants to make Dad happy. She would rat me out. No way would I tell her. Has to be Jake. Okay me, now's the time!'_

Okay, this time I'm going for it. I'm going to do it and prove to myself that I am able to tackle this challenge and be successful. Come on feet…move…unplant yourself! Move back one step…just one step…I already did this once…come on…just one step back…move foot…MOVE…there…one step…now another…one more…there…now I have to run forward and jump off the cliff into the water below. Did I just say jump off the cliff? Am I nuts? No one willingly jumps off a cliff…no…wolves do…muscular show off wolves do! I can do this…come on…run…GO!

Okay, this time I'm going. One…two…three…RUN…I'm running….the cliff is getting closer…closer…what am I doing? I must be crazy! No…run…run…cliff edge…JUMP!

FALLING!

OH MY GOD! I JUMPED OFF A CLIFF!

_**DEFINITELY CRAZY!**_

WATER COMING UP!

HOLD BREATH!

SPLASH!

Underwater…swim up…up…toward light…hold breath…up…up…

SURFACE!

I DID IT!

I'm a cliff jumper! I made it! I'm so happy and it was AWESOME! I'm in the water and I'm still alive…I think…wait a minute…PINCH…OUCH…Yep, still here. I have to do this again! I swam to the side and crawled out on the water's edge and pulled myself up. I jumped up and down congratulating myself.

I have to do this again. This time I am going to jump closer to the cliff since I'm a little fatigued from swimming. I was out in the middle and I can get closer to the edge this time. This is awesome. I got up and steadied myself for my next jump. I backed up and began again…one…two…three…GO!

I shot forward like a bullet from a gun and raced toward the edge of the cliff. Edge coming…up…NOW…JUMP!

FREEFALLING!

WATER COMING UP!

HOLD BREATH!

SPLAT!

OUCH!

I hit the water like I was slapped into it. Whoops! A current is swishing me toward that rock. NO! Not that way! I tried desperately to swim away but another wave came in and smacked against the rock. My side! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! Hurts really bad, can't breathe. I have to get out. Good thing the shore is right here. I try to swim but my side hurts so much. I finally make it to the shore and it takes all my strength to get myself out of the water onto the shore.

OUCH! This hurts really bad. I hope I didn't break a rib! I just have to lay here for a minute before I can get myself up and to my truck. I have to get back home before Jake and Seth get there and especially Dad. How am I going to explain this so no one figures it out? Think, think, think, and be quick about it. I don't have much time. After laying here for a bit, my side is a little more tolerable but very tender. I picked myself up and it hurt but I was able to get myself in the truck. I think I have a plan that might work.

Driving back home I was rehearsing my plan. I will hurry up and take a shower and get the water and cliff smell off of me because I'm sure those wolves will be able to detect I was by their land. I need to wash these clothes also. Then I can move the furniture a little in the living room and I'm going to either be laying on the floor or on the couch complaining of my side and say I tripped over my feet or whatever and hit the coffee table and hurt my side. That won't be too farfetched being I'm a born klutz.

Arriving at home I quickly took a shower and washed my hair and changed clothes. Then I took my wet clothes and some other items and did a load of wash. I then went and arranged the living room furniture so it looked like I tripped over something and fell and crashed into the coffee table. I moved the coffee table in a position that looked like I fell into it. I was going to lay on the floor but decided I would lay on the couch instead. I lifted my shirt to reveal a deep dark bruise forming where I crashed into the rocks by the shore. If Dad ever finds out how I did this, he will be furious and I won't sit down for the rest of my life. I have to put on a good show for this because he will want to check this out when he gets home. Man, this hurts a lot. Think I'll take a little nap…

About a half hour later I woke up. I was really hurting now and when I tried to move on the couch, the pain almost floored me. I even shouted out loud. I managed to get up and was leaning forward holding my side and groaning when I heard Seth and Jake come in through the door.

"Yes, yes, it's your lucky day, the Wolf Duo is here at your service," Jake shouted with Seth laughing. "Hey Bella, how was your day…what's wrong?" Jake asked as he and Seth noticed me moaning and leaning forward in pain. I wasn't acting either. This really hurt.

"I-I tripped over my feet and rammed into the coffee table…my side…it hurts so bad…," I said to them holding my side and moaning. Didn't have to act, this was real thing.

"How bad is your side hurt, let me see," Jake said reaching for my shirt.

"Get away you dope, you're not lifting my shirt," I said smacking his hand.

"Hey, I was just going to check your side out, not take your clothes off! Gee, pardon me for trying to be a concerned brother," Jake complained.

"I'm sorry…it…it really hurts," I said.

"Hey, Leah's home, maybe she can help," Seth said as we heard Leah come in through the garage.

"Leah, come here, Bella's hurt," Jake said. Leah hurried over.

"What happened?" Leah asked seeing me in pain.

"I tripped and fell into the coffee table," I said bending over in pain.

"Let me see it," Leah said lifting my shirt.

When she lifted my shirt, the large, dark deep purple, blue and black bruise revealed itself. It was all along the side and there was a bump in the middle. It looked awful. My siblings were horrified.

"Oh my gosh," Leah said. "That looks awful."

"Whew!" Jake let out a long whistle. "Leah, you better call Dad," Jake said. Jake rarely called him Dad, usually Daddy Vamp. When things are serious, he calls him Dad.

"Man, that looks painful," Seth said.

"It is," I said. Leah got her phone out and called Dad's cell.

_"Leah, what's wrong?"_ Dad asked on the phone.

"Dad, Bella tripped and fell against the coffee table and hurt her side. It's black, blue and purple and there's a bump in the middle," Leah said.

_"Check to see if you can feel a broken rib," _Dad said.

"Jake, feel her side and see if you can feel a broken rib," Leah said to Jake.

"I know what that feels like from the battle with the newborns," Jake said as he pressed his fingers gently against my side.

"OUCH! Don't touch it," I shouted to him and pushed his hand away.

"I have to feel it," Jake said and put his hand there again.

"OWWW! I said don't touch it," I shouted again and slapped his hand away. Jake gave me a surprised look.

"I'm just doing what Dad said," Jake said reaching for my side again.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" I shrieked at him.

"Dad, Bella won't let us feel it," Leah said.

_"Bring her to the hospital. Come to the ER and have them page me when you get here._" Dad said.

"Right away Dad," Leah said. "Come on, we're going to the ER," Leah said.

"NO WAY, I'm not going to the hospital," I yelled.

"Dad…" Leah said into the phone.

_"Put her on the phone," _Dad said to Leah. Leah handed me the phone.

"No, I don't want to talk to him," I said pushing the phone away.

"Dad…okay, I'll tell her," Leah said into the phone. She then looked at me. "Bella, Dad said either you come to the ER with us or he is running home and will pick you up and carry you to the ER himself and when you are okay, you're going to get it, now what's it going to be," he wants to know.

"Ugh, okay, okay, I'll come to the ER," I finally agreed.

My wolf siblings helped me into Leah's car and she drove us to the ER. We got to the hospital and Seth went and got a wheelchair to put me since it hurt to walk and I didn't want to be carried in. We walked into the ER and went up to the desk. There was a crabby looking nurse there with bright orange hair and she looked like she was not in a good mood.

"Whoa, that's just wrong," Seth said looking at her hair color.

"Excuse me nurse, could you page Dr. Cullen for us," Leah asked her.

"What for? You can't come in here and ask to have a doctor paged for you. There are others who were here before you and you have to wait your turn. So sign in and sit down over there with the rest of the patients," the nurse growled at us.

"Man and I thought Rosalie was bad," Jake said.

"Please page our Dad or go get him for us," Bella said to the nurse. You could see Bella was in pain.

"Do what? You want me to run errands for you now," the nurse glared at us.

"Yeah, we'll wait here while you go and put your hair out," Jake said to the nurse.

"Listen sonny, what's wrong with my hair," the nurse asked Jake.

"It's orange for one, and it looks like a prairie fire on your head," Jake replied.

"What do you know about hair," the nurse asked Jake.

"I know it shouldn't be that color," Jake said with a smirk.

"You're just a smart sassy teenager. You go sit down. I will not bother Dr. Cullen, he is busy, now stop asking me to page him," the nurse growled again touching her hair.

"But our Dad is Dr. Cullen and he said to have him paged," Leah said to her again.

"Look, he's not your father, you're Quileute's so don't try to say you're his kids. I wasn't born yesterday, you know," the nurse growled again.

"Yeah, we can see that," Jake said to her.

"Jake," Leah said.

"What was that," the nurse asked. "Who do you think you are talking to, young man," the nurse asked.

"Well, we thought we were talking to a nurse, but obviously you're a drill sergeant, sir," Jake said grinning.

"Jacob, this isn't helping the matter," Leah said to him.

"You smart aleck, get that wheelchair out of the way and move over there until you're called. Fill this paper out and shut up," the nurse ordered.

"Okay, but we need something to write with," Jake said to her.

"Ask nice and maybe I'll give you a pen," the nurse said to Jake.

"Please Sir, may I have a pen to fill out the papers for my sister, Bella Cullen," Jake said to her.

"Think you're pretty clever don't you? That's not who she is, she's Chief Swan's daughter, not Dr. Cullen's daughter. I work with the man, do you think I'm stupid," the nurse asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it…" Jake came back.

"Jacob, stop it," Leah said.

"How dare you," the nurse said.

"Hey, you brought it up," Jake said to her again.

"Nurse, I am Bella Cullen and my records are on file here, please call my Dad," Bella said wheeling up next to Jake.

"You must have hit your head as usual Miss Swan since you are clumsy, and besides, I don't know Chief Swan's number," the nurse added.

"Hey…," Bella said.

"What's your name," Leah asked the nurse.

"Nurse Gladys Fustbottom," the nurse said.

"Oh man, that opens up a whole new course," Jake said grinning.

"We'll be sure to mention your polite manners when you page Dr. Cullen," Bella said.

"Don't get cute missy. I'll have you know people ask for me by name at this hospital," the nurse said to Bella.

"Sure, laughter's the best medicine for sick people," Jake said laughing.

"Hey, when I talk people listen and rush to follow my orders," the nurse said getting in Jake's face. Jake tried to keep a straight face and took a step back.

"I bet you can clear a room just by walking into it," Jake said as Seth laughed.

"Look, just page Dr. Cullen for us, my brother won't stop bantering with you until you do," Leah said to her.

"Don't tell me how to do my job, I've been doing it longer than you four have been alive," Nurse Gladys said.

"What century did you graduate from nursing school, sir?" Jake goaded her.

"You little snot. I'm calling security and having you all thrown out if you give me any more smart talk," the nurse threatened.

"Oh hi Bella," Marcy the nurse said coming out and seeing me sitting here.

"Hi Marcy, could you page our Dad for us, he's expecting us," I said to her.

"Sure Bella," Marcy the nurse said.

"Don't listen to them, they're not his kids. They just want preferential treatment," Nurse Gladys said to Marcy.

"Dr. Cullen—Paging Dr. Cullen—please come to the ER waiting room. Paging Dr. Cullen—ER waiting room" Marcy paged over the speaker.

"Bella is his daughter-in-law, she married Edward, Dr. Cullen's son. The other three are his new foster kids," Marcy explained.

Nurse Gladys got red in the face and turned and looked at the four of us looking back at her. She had an embarrassed look on her face. The four of us all looked back at her and waved to her. She got a disgusted look on her face. Just then the doors opened and Dad walked through. You should have seen Gladys then. She got all flustered.

"Where have you four been? I've been waiting for you. What took so long?" Dad asked us.

"We've been here about 20 minutes but we ran into a snag," Jake said giving Gladys a dirty look.

"Well, I didn't realize…Dr. Cullen…ha ha ha ha ha…I didn't know who they were. They didn't tell me," Gladys tried explaining her way out.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha. Dad, Nurse Fussybottom wouldn't believe we were your kids," Jake said imitating Gladys and giving her a snide look.

"They are my children Gladys and I've been waiting for them," Dad said to her. He wasn't too happy with her. "Come on, I need to check you out Bella," Dad said ushering us in. We walked through the doors and Jake turned back to Gladys.

"Please don't smile, there are children out in the waiting room," Jake said.

"Jacob Cullen! Here…now!" Dad said sternly snapping his fingers and pointing to directly in front of him. Jake slowly walked over to Dad.

"Listen young man, you watch how you talk to your elders. You know to show them respect, now you apologize to Nurse Gladys this minute," Dad scolded Jake.

"Yes Dad," Jake said turning to face Nurse Gladys. "I apologize for my rude behavior," Jake said to her. The nurse just shook her head and accepted his apology.

"Come on children, we need to get Bella to a room," Dad said to all of us. Jake was still looking at Nurse Gladys with a snide smirk. "Jacob Cullen, let's go," Dad said to him.

"Told you so," Jake said smiling and looking at Gladys. "Did you hear the last name? Cullen? Hmm, where have I heard that before," Jake said rubbing it in.

"Hmmpf," Gladys said to him.

"Jacob! Come on," Dad said to him. We walked through the doors and into the hallway.

"Boy she's good for business. She needs to work in a morgue not a hospital," Jake said. Seth was laughing.

"Jacob, stop it," Dad said to hm.

We walked with Marcy and Dad pushed me down to an exam room. We got in and Dad lifted me up on the table. He was very concerned about me. He lifted up my shirt and saw the bruise. I have to keep my wits about me to make sure I don't slip and tell Dad how this really happened.

"My goodness Bella, how hard did you hit that coffee table?" Dad asked touching the bruise.

"Ouch, Dad that hurts," I said flinching.

"I'm going to need x-rays Marcy. Do a side and back series on her and bring her back here," Dad said to her.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, right away," Marcy said.

"You children can stay in here and wait until she comes back. I'll be back when they bring Bella back. I need to check on some patients," Dad said.

"Okay, we'll be here," Leah said.

"Watch out for Broomhilda," Jake called to Dad.

"Jacob, enough," Dad said to him.

"Man, I'd like to see Rosalie tangle with Gladys," Jake laughed.

_**Carlisle:**_

Walking back down the hallway I couldn't believe how bruised Bella's side looked. How could she have hit that coffee table so hard to leave a bruise like that? She was in pain with it too. I sure hope she does not have a broken or cracked rib. I made my way back to the ER waiting room and Gladys the nurse was barking orders out to a mother and her little girl. The little girl was crying.

"Fill these papers out and bring them back up as soon as you're finished if you want to get in tonight yet. Oh and you will have to keep your child quiet, this is a hospital not nursery school," Gladys said smartly to her.

Gladys turned around to see me standing there with my arms crossed and a frown on my face. She got flustered and embarrassed again. I just glared at her. I then addressed her.

"You come with me," I said sternly to her. She straightened her uniform skirt and followed me through the swinging doors. I stopped and turned to address her once again.

"Yes Dr. Cullen," she asked sweetly.

"When my children come to this hospital and ask you to page me, you do it without question. I was waiting for them to come and check out my daughter who fell. Even though Bella is my daughter-in-law I consider them all my children, not that it's any of your business. So now you know my four newest children. If they or any of my other children come in here again asking for me, you better notify me at once. Do I make myself clear?" I asked her sternly.

"Yes Doctor," she said.

"Good. Oh, and if I ever hear you address a patient or a parent of a sick child the way you did to the mother of that little girl again, you're fired. Got it?" I asked firmly.

"Yes sir," Gladys replied.

"You better have," I said as I walked away from her and went back to Bella's room.

"Guess you told her," Jake said smiling at me.

"Jacob, stop it. I know you're wolf hearing heard that, but you egged it on, young man," I scolded him.

"Hey, she was awful. How could she think the three of us wolf kids weren't yours? We look just like you Dad," Jake said giggling along with Bella, Leah and Seth.

"Jacob, sometimes…," I said shaking my head and chuckling also.

"Here's the x-rays, Dr. Cullen," Marcy said bringing them in. I put them on the lighted board and looked them over.

"Good news, nothing is broken or cracked. You must have hit it in just the right place to cause that bruising and lump. I'm almost finished so I will leave with you when I sign you out Bella. I'll give you something for pain, but you can only take it under my supervision, is that clear?" I asked her.

"Yes Dad. Do I get to go home?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I just need to sign you out, but first I'm going to wrap your chest. It might help with the pain on the ride home. At home we can take it off and put ice on it. Did you children eat?" I asked them.

"No," they all replied.

"Leah, here's my credit card, stop and get something for the four of you and bring it home," I said to her.

"Okay Dad, come on Jake and Seth," Leah said to them.

"I want to ride with Dad and Bella," Seth said.

"Okay Seth, you can ride with us," I said as I began wrapping Bella's lower torso. We were behind the curtain so the others couldn't see. Leah and Jake left to get supper.

When I was finished, I signed Bella out and Seth wheeled her out to my car and I got her settled in. We made our way home and I carried Bella in. Seth helped and held the door. Bella was in a lot of pain so I set her up on the couch. I gave her some Tylenol and got an ice pack for her. I then sat down and looked at the coffee table that was still shoved away from its usual place.

"Is this where you fell?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I tripped and fell into the coffee table. It hurt but not as much as now," Bella admitted.

"I don't see how you could have made such a bruise on that coffee table," I surmised looking at it again.

"I guess I fell just right and in the right spot," Bella replied.

"I guess," I said still perplexed. "After you eat and get some food in your stomach, I'll give you one of the pain pills."

"Okay, Dad," Bella replied.

"Hey, foods on!" Jake yelled as he and Leah brought it in.

"Uh, I think I can eat, Dad," Bella said to me.

"Sure sweetie, I'll help you out there or do you want to eat in here," I asked her.

"We'll bring it in there, Dad," Leah called.

"Okay, sounds good," I said as they began bringing their dinner in.

They were eating and talking and laughing about meeting Nurse Gladys.

"Boy she's a catch!" Jake said laughing.

"Anyone who caught her would throw her back," Seth laughed.

"She likes Dad," Jake teased.

"Hush Jacob," I said to him.

"She can't hold a candle to Mom," Bella said.

"That nurse's candle blew out a long time ago," Jake said as we all laughed.

"Jacob, what did I tell you about respecting your elders?" I asked him.

"Dad, come on…she was mean to everybody. You shouldn't let her out there greeting people, when they get over the initial shock of her hair, then they get the full blast of her friendly kind manner," Jake said. The rest of them couldn't help but laugh but I was gave them a glaring look.

"Jacob, come here," I called to Jake as I stood up.

"Oh no," Jake whined and gingerly came over to me. When he got in front of me he closed his eyes and then let out a scream.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"What's the matter?" I asked wondering what that was all about.

"I closed my eyes and I can still see her," Jake said squinting his eyes shut.

"Jacob…" I said reaching forward and pulling him in close.

"What?" Jake asked looking a little leery.

"Jacob…I don't know what this family would do without you…you bring us so much joy and laughter…" I said pulling him in for a hug. I know I shouldn't have but I just couldn't help chuckling. I then kissed his head and ruffled his hair. He seemed stunned.

"Wow, I didn't expect that," Jake said. I could see he was touched by what I had said.

"I know now why you three didn't fit in with the rest of the Pack. It's because you belong here, with us, you complete our family," I said proudly to them.

"Thanks Dad," Leah said. Seth and Jake smiled.

"Just one thing I ask Dad," Jake said.

"What's that son?" I replied.

"Don't ever dye your hair orange," Jake said.

We dissolved in laughter…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4 -- A Burning Question

_**Chapter 4 – A Burning Question**_

_**Carlisle:**_

It's been a few days and Bella's side is better but it is still bruised and hurts but not as much as it did. She can get around better and has been up and doing more. She laid around the first few days and rested as I told her to. She must have been hurting because she did not argue with me or beg to be allowed to run about. Now she drove for the first time and went with Leah, Jake and Seth to check Charlie's house and get the mail in. He and Billy went on one of their fishing trips. Sue was staying home since she had to work.

It's Saturday and I am at the hospital today and I told them all to behave themselves and watch over Bella and be home for dinner after my shift at the hospital. I plan on taking them all out for dinner tonight since Bella has been cooped up in the house since she hurt herself on the coffee table.

_**Bella:**_

"Come on you guys, I want to get going," I called to my wolf siblings.

"Come on Leah, what are you doing up there. No amount of make-up will cover up that snarl," Jake yelled to her.

"Stop saying that about her, what's wrong with you," I said to him.

"She's one step away from Rosalie and I want to keep her on her toes," Jake explained.

"Give her a break for once," I said to him.

"I'm ready now," Leah said coming down the stairs with her phone.

"It's about time and see, same old snarl," Jake said to her laughing.

"For your information, I was talking to our mom and she is home today. She asked if Seth and I wanted to spend the day with her. I called Dad and he said we could. Would you drop us off there Bella," Leah asked.

"Of course, come on. I'll drop you by her house first and then we can check Billy's house for mail while we're at La Push," I said grabbing my purse.

We all got in my car that Edward bought me, the Volvo. He bought me two cars. The Volvo to drive while I am still human because he is afraid I will get hurt and another sports car to drive when I am changed. We made our way to La Push and we arrived at Sue Clearwater's house. Leah and Seth got out and thanked us. Sue came out to say hello and let me know Charlie was anxious for this trip with Billy.

"Dad said we all have to be home by the time he gets home because he is taking us all out to dinner tonight," Leah told us.

"Okay, we'll see you later. Do I have to pick you guys up?" I asked her.

"No, mom said she will drop us off at home. She works the night shift tonight," Leah explained.

"Okay, see you guys later," I said waving good-bye.

"Well, let's go to my dad's house," Jake said as we made our way there.

_**At the Black Residence:**_

We pulled up to the Black's house and got out. Jake got the mail and put it in the house. We checked to make sure everything is okay inside the house since Jake's sisters no longer live here and moved away. We were walking through the house and I had an idea.

"Hey, do you still have the dirt bikes we built and fixed up?" I asked him.

"Yep, out in the barn were they always have been," Jake said.

"Let's go for a ride," I said to him. I was feeling brave again and wanted to master riding the dirt bikes as a human before being transformed.

"Oh no, we're not doing that. You're still recovering from the fall and your side is still healing. Besides, Dad would skin us alive if he found out we rode the dirt bikes. You know how he is about dangerous things where you're concerned," Jake said.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure. You used to never be afraid to do anything. What happened to your daredevil attitude?" I prodded him.

"Ha, Dad happened and I'm now a Cullen and got my rear end wore out a few times. The daredevil has been turned into a scared angel," Jake said laughing.

"Oh no, you could never be an angel," I goaded him.

"Yeah, neither could you. I'm not going near those dirt bikes with you," Jake said.

"Chicken," I said to him.

"Bauk, bauk, bauk, bauk, bauk, bauk," Jake clucked out.

"Well, I'll just go and start them up myself. I know how," I said and ran out the door.

"Bella, no! You'll get us in trouble and besides, if you get hurt, I'll not only have to answer to Dad but Edward would be furious. He's my brother now. Bella, wait," Jake called to me.

I ignored him and ran out to the garage. I got there and Jake stood in front of the doors holding them shut so I couldn't open them. I tried pushing him aside. I couldn't budge him. I decided to try enticing his rebel and wild side again.

"Come on Jake, Dad won't find out. Now's the time when no one is around to try them out again. I fell the last time, I can do it this time. I know not to go fast like I took off the first time," I reasoned with him.

"We weren't under Dad's roof then. I don't want another trip to his study. He tanned my hide when he stepped in my prank for Rosalie by mistake. No way am I getting on his bad side again with you still recovering from a fall. I'm no fool," Jake replied.

"Then I'll start the dirt bikes and if I get hurt, I'll own up to my mistake," I promised him.

"No way, he'll blame me anyway and you'll get it too. So no, we're not getting near them," Jake said.

"All right party pooper, let's get going to Charlie's house then," I said.

He took the bait and we began walking back up to the house. When he got a little ahead of me, I turned and bolted for the door. I made it there before he realized what I was doing and I pushed the unlocked garage door open and ran to the dirt bikes. Jake came rushing in after me shouting at me all the way.

"Bella! No! I'll call Dad and tell him what you're up to," Jake threatened.

"I'll tell him it was your idea," I came back at him.

"Of all the low down dirty tricks, that's blackmail," Jake said to me.

"Appropriately named in this instance isn't it?" I said smirking at him.

"Black…mail, oh I get it, Black is my last name, nobody likes a smart ass," Jake said to me.

"I'm just too clever for you. Now come on, start them up," I said to him.

"Nothing doing! I'm not starting them up, just look at them," Jake said to me.

"Okay, I promise I won't get on it, we won't ride them, just start them up, please, please. For old time's sake," I pleaded with him.

"Oh all right, but I'll just start one up and no riding," Jake said moving one bike out in the middle and straddling it.

"Oh goody, just start it up and let me hear it. We spent all that time out here fixing these things up and they just sit here. Come on, hurry…," I said nudging him.

"Hold your horses, will ya," Jake said as he filled it will gas and then got on and kick started it.

The bike roared to life. I forgot how loud they could be. Exhaust began spewing out of the exhaust pipe and Jake began revving the engine. It was loud and powerful. He kept the kick stand down and I moved closer.

"Let me sit on the back," I said to him.

"No, get away," Jake said shoving me back.

"Let me sit on it, come on, we'll just sit here," I said trying to climb on again.

"Bella, get off and get away or I'm shutting it off," Jake said shoving me back again.

This time I stood back and he revved the engine again. I clapped my hands and when he wasn't looking I shot forward and attempted to jump on behind him. Jake saw me at the last minute and put his hand back to stop me. He grabbed my leg as I attempted to swing it over and held it stopping me and causing me to lose my balance and my other leg hit against the hot exhaust pipe. I shrieked as the hot pipe seared my leg.

"OOUUUCCCHHH! My leg, my leg, it burns," I yelled. Jake let go of me and I fell to the ground grasping my burning leg.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay?" Jake asked quickly shutting off the dirt bike and jumping off.

Jake came running over and grabbed my leg. He pushed my pant leg up and you could see the burn filling up with large blister. It felt like someone was holding a lit torch to my leg. I was screaming in pain.

"It burns, it burns," I yelled.

"I told you not to try to get on," Jake said worried that I was really hurt. "That looks bad, we have to go to Dad at the hospital," Jake said trying to pick me up.

"NO! Are you crazy? He'll be furious. No way are we going to the hospital. I'll just put some ointment on it and bandage it. He won't know," I said trying to convince him.

"It's right above your ankle where your jeans lifted up when you tried to jump on the bike. You think Dad won't notice a white bandage down there above your ankle? In case you forgot, he's a doctor!" Jake said.

"Well, don't you have some kind of Native American cure or salve you could put on it?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll go gather some herbs and grind them up. Where do you think you're at? Do you see a bunch of wigwams with women grinding corn and a witchdoctor around here anywhere?" Jake said snidely.

"I thought you were supposed to know all kinds of remedies," I asked him again.

"I do, Dad's the remedy," Jake said smirking at me.

"I'm not going to the hospital and I'm not telling him. He'll really let us have it if he finds out we were messing with these dirt bikes," I said. "Let's go to Charlie's and I'll put something on it there," I said limping to the door.

"That's the first thing you've said that makes any sense. I'm sure Charlie's house is well stocked with medical supplies and ointments since you lived there," Jake said smartly.

"Hey, don't be a wise guy, help me to the truck. You drive and get us over there," I said throwing him the keys.

"Yes, your majesty," Jake said. "I still say we should go to the hospital."

"No!" I said.

"Okay, it's your funeral," Jake said.

_**Charlie's House:**_

We got into my house…er…Charlie's house and I looked in the kitchen cupboard where we always kept some emergency medical supplies for me and they were gone. I went into my old bathroom upstairs and nothing there either. I checked Charlie's bathroom and the only thing there was a box of band aids that only had one small band aid in it. I couldn't even find alcohol or peroxide. I came down empty handed.

"Charlie either through them out or Sue must have moved them somewhere. I sure found a lot of her things here. She has practically moved in," I said to Jake.

"I thought you were happy for Charlie," Jake said to me.

"I am, but she's taken over my house," I said to Jake.

"You don't live here anymore, Bella," Jake reminded me.

"Who throws out band aids?" I questioned him.

"She is a nurse you know," Jake told me.

"Whose side are you on?" I put to him.

"Yours, but you moved on with your life, why can't Charlie do that," Jake said.

"Shut up and look for some band aids," I said to him.

"Okay, but I don't know how good a search I can do on an empty stomach. I'm starving," Jake said acting like he was about to faint.

"I'll fix us a sandwich, if the refrigerator is still in the kitchen," I said with disgust.

Jake went in search of bandages and first aid remedies and I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Ahh, at least there is bread and ham and cheese. I got the ham out and it had to be sliced. I first looked again in the cabinets and I got too close to the corner of the cabinet and smacked my burn against it popping the blister that had formed. Ouch, that smarts! I got a paper towel and washed it off with soap and water. It was the best I could do. I dabbed it with a paper towel to dry it but I had nothing to put on it. I rolled my pants leg up and decided to let it air dry. That didn't last, my pants leg fell down.

I washed my hands and got the slicing knife out and sliced off about 3 slices of ham for Jake and made him a nice sandwich. Charlie had lettuce so I got some of that out. I sliced a tomato and set the sandwich on a plate on the table for Jake. I went to slice myself some ham and made myself a sandwich also. I sat down with it and Jake came out.

"Wow that looks good. I couldn't find any bandages or first aid stuff," Jake said. He sat down and hungrily took a big bite of the sandwich. "Anything to drink?" Jake asked.

"Check the fridge, oh I forgot a slice of tomato," I said and picked up the knife to get myself a slice of tomato. As I put the knife in the tomato, Jake called to me.

"Hey, can I have this soda?" Jake shouted.

"Sure, let's eat and then I'll check the mail," I said taking a bite myself.

After we finished eating, I cleaned up the house and Jake went into the living room. I went and checked the mail and brought it in and placed it on the kitchen table. Jake was watching TV and I wanted to go to my old room.

"Jake, I'm going to my old room and lay down," I said to him.

"Go ahead, think I'll take a nap too," Jake said.

I went to my room and looked around. It seemed so empty with all my stuff out of here. Just my bed and shelves. I thought I would look through my closet but I had taken all my clothes. There was just a few articles of clothing I left that I didn't need. Charlie must be keeping them and my room wasn't disturbed either. Everything was like I had left it. I decided to lay down on my bed and take a nap. The last time I laid on this bed was the night before Edward and I got married. The bed had the same sheets on it.

I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling. The same lights I had strung when I first came to live with Charlie were still hanging. He must want to keep my room the same for me and him. I thought of everything that had happened so far. My life was so different now. I was so happy with my new family and glad that Charlie had someone in his life to look after him. When I am changed, I won't be able to see him. I don't want to think about that. My mind began drifting and I fell asleep…

I was in a dream and something was hurting me. I was dreaming Victoria was back and caught me and was biting my leg. I woke up frightened and screamed. In a flash Jake was in my room.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, I-I was dreaming Victoria came back and was biting my leg. Ow, my leg hurts," I said reaching for it.

Jake walked over and pulled my pants leg up. The burn had gotten worse and was really red and sore and looked awful. It hurt really bad.

"Oh my gosh, look at your leg! We need to go to the hospital," Jake said.

"NO, let's just go home. I can put something on it when we get there before Dad sees it. He will want to know what happened," I said to him.

"You have to tell him, it looks infected," Jake said panicking. "This will be worse than the bikes if we don't tell him about this burn."

"Stop worrying will you? If it's bad, I'll have Leah look at it. Let's just go and get home," I said as we ran down the steps.

We got to my truck and Jake drove. We flew out of Charlie's driveway and began making our way home. We made sure to go the speed limit so we didn't get pulled over.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked Jake.

"I don't know, I just ran up when you screamed. We couldn't have been sleeping that long," Jake reasoned.

"I'll call home just in case to let whoever answers know we're on our way or leave a message," I said.

"Okay, good idea," Jake said.

I reached for my phone in my purse and it wasn't there. I began tossing things out looking for my phone and no luck. What had I done with my phone? I had it this morning at the house. I started looking in the truck but I couldn't see it.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I can't find my phone. Did you see it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, last time I saw it, you had it at home," Jake answered.

"It's not here now, I must have laid it down at home and walked off and forgot it. Great, Dad will kill me if he finds it first," I said.

"Here, use my phone and call home. At least we can leave a message but we should be home before Dad," Jake said handing me his phone.

I dialed his phone and it was dead. No bars showed up. It needed to be charged and was dead as a doornail. This is just great!

"You didn't charge your phone you dope," I said to him. "Go slow around the bank so we can see what time it is," I suggested. Jake went slowly around the bank.

Of course the time wouldn't come up and we had to wait through so many commercials we had to pull into the bank parking lot and wait for the time to come back up. When the time finally came up we were both stunned. It was 5:30 p.m. and we were supposed to be home way before that because Dad was getting off early at 4:00 p.m.

"OH NO!" We both yelled.

"Step on it, Jake," I shouted to him.

"We're going to be in trouble," Jake said as we shot home.

We finally got to the end of town and of course a train had to be coming. Jake was going to try to beat the train but I made him stop. This had to be the longest train in history.

"How many thousands of cars are in this stinking train," Jake asked anxiously.

"It's endless," I agreed.

"Dad is going to really give it to us," Jake said.

"Don't remind me, we were supposed to be home before 4 p.m. We're doomed," I agreed.

The miserable train was finally through as it seemed to limp across the road. We had to wait for the gate to go up and it was taking its sweet time also. Finally the gate went up and we sped across the tracks. It wasn't long and we were turning up the drive to our house. We pulled around the side of the house where I park my truck and we jumped out and ran for the side door of the garage. When we got in the garage, we saw Dad's car was parked.

"You think Dad is upset," I asked Jake.

"Are you kidding? He's probably standing in the kitchen waiting for us with your phone in his hand," Jake said as we turned the doorknob and walked into the kitchen. There was Dad, standing in the kitchen with my phone in his hand.

"Oh no," I uttered.

"What'd I tell ya," Jake said.

"Where have you two been?" Dad asked glaring at us.

"We can explain," I said.

"Yeah, it wasn't our fault," Jake said. The two of us just stood there looking at Dad with him looking back at us.

"I'm waiting," Dad said still glaring.

"Dad, could you turn your glare down, you're scaring me," Jake said trying to make light of the moment.

"You should be scared," Dad said and he wasn't happy.

"We fell asleep/we didn't mean it," we both blabbered at the same time.

"One at a time," Dad said.

"We went to Charlie's and we ate a sandwich and we took a nap and woke up later. We came right home and we tried to call but…," I trailed off.

"Yes, I found your phone Bella. Nice place to leave it," Dad said with sarcasm.

"I tried to call on Jake's phone but…," I trailed off again.

"But what," Dad asked.

"I-I forgot to charge it and it was…it was…uh…dead," Jake admitted.

"What is it with you kids? Other kids are on their phones constantly calling, texting, etc., and my children lose them, forget to charge them, and leave them at home. I don't understand you children. What is it with you and cell phones?" Dad asked us.

"You put too much responsibility on us," Jake said to him. That didn't go over well.

"Too much responsibility? Are you kidding? Keep your cell phone with you at all times and be available at all times. That's too much responsibility? Other kids would love for their parents to tell them that. Not my children! I have a good mind to take these phones away from all of you," Dad threatened.

"Now Dad, don't get crazy," Jake said.

"Crazy! I'm furious with the both of you. No calls, your late, I'm worried sick about you, I can't get in touch with you, and I shouldn't get crazy? I just went through this with Leah the other evening and now you two. Come here, both of you," Dad said pointing to right in front of him.

"It wasn't our fault, Dad…we…we fell a…asleep," I tried to reason with him.

"That's no excuse. You should have called from Charlie's house. You should have remembered your phone and Jake, you should have made sure yours was charged up. Get over here," Dad said again.

"Dad please don't swat us," I pleaded.

"Oh you're going to get swatted all right," Seth said from the kitchen counter where he and Leah were sitting.

"Seth, stay out of this," Dad said to him.

"Yes Dad," Seth said. "Sorry."

"Come here, you two," Dad called to us again. We slowly made our way over to him and waited for the sparks to fly.

"Here we are…can you hear us now?" Jake said trying to make light of the situation.

"I should have heard from you both earlier. Bend over the kitchen counter, both of you," Dad ordered us.

"Ooops," Seth said giggling.

"Seth, you want to join them?" Dad asked him.

"No sir," Seth said and was quiet.

"Come on Dad, we didn't mean it, we're okay," I said to him.

"Yeah, please Dad, don't make us bend over the counter," Jake pleaded.

"Either you bend over the counter or over my knee, your choice," Dad said.

"Counter," Jake said.

"Yeah, counter," I said as we both walked forward and bent over the counter.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Dad landed six smacks to Jake and then moved on to me and delivered six to me also. Boy did they sting! We both shot up and hopped up and down trying to rub the sting out of our backsides. It felt like fire was spread on us.

"OUUCCHH! OWWWW! Da-ad, that hurt," Jake whined.

"Both of you better make sure you have your phones with you at all times and they better be charged up. If you forget your phones again, it's a full spanking over my knee in front of anyone who happens to be in the room with us. Understood?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir," we both answered.

"Now come on, we are going out to eat," Dad said.

We piled in Dad's car and we went into town to our favorite, the diner. Dad let us get whatever we wanted and my wolf siblings devoured all their meals. Dad sat and talked with us. The waitress kept asking if he wanted to order something. Dad told her he ate at the hospital. While we were sitting there, my leg began to ache. I excused myself to the restroom to check it out. When I got in the stall, I pulled my pants leg back and my burn looked awful. I didn't have time to wash it off or clean it out at home because Dad was right there and I didn't want to tell him because he would ask how it happened.

I went out to the sink and put some soap and water on a paper towel and dabbed it over the burn. I about went through the roof. It hurt to touch it. It was raised and looked infected. I decided to call Leah aside when we get home and have her look at it. I washed my hands and made my way back to the table.

"Gee, what took you so long," Jake asked. I could have decked him.

"Hey, you can't rush nature," I said to him.

He laughed along with the rest of them. It was hard to sit there since Dad's hand had a little chat with our butts and then my leg was also killing me. I was so uncomfortable, mainly from my leg. I couldn't sit very still and Dad was noticing.

"Why are you so jumpy, Bella," Dad asked.

"Uh…still stings," I said trying to sit still.

"You keep moving your leg," Dad said.

Does he have to notice everything? You can never get by with anything with this guy. Now what am I going to say. How do I explain my leg hurting? I just hope Jake keeps his mouth shut or I'm doomed.

"You must have warmed that side more than the other," I said smiling at him.

"Mmmhmm," Dad uttered giving me the evil eye.

"Boy, that was good, I could eat another hamburger," Seth said. Thank goodness Seth broke in.

"You want another one?" Dad asked him.

"No, can I have dessert?" Seth asked.

"Ha ha, yes you can all have dessert," Dad said laughing and ruffling Seth's hair. He then flagged the waitress over.

Oh brother, my leg is killing me now. I don't want dessert, I want to get home and let Leah check my leg out. She can at least put something on it. She can sneak something from Dad's medical room. Come on waitress, take their order already.

"I want a strawberry sundae with whipped cream and a cherry, heavy on the strawberries and whipped cream," Seth said happily.

"I'll take a hot fudge sundae, heavy on the fudge, whipped cream and cherries and a chocolate malt," Jake said.

"I'll have a butterscotch sundae with whipped cream and cherry," Leah ordered.

"And you Bella," the waitress asked.

"None for me, thanks," I said to her.

"Aw, can I have Bella's dessert, Dad?" Seth asked.

"You have enough, Seth. That will be all," Dad said to the waitress. She left to make the desserts.

I was still wiggling and Dad was noticing. He kept staring at me more and more. My leg was hurting so bad now, I was practically ready to shout out in pain. Jake saw me and knew what was going on. He mouthed to me to tell Dad and I promptly shook my head no when Dad turned his head. I can't let him find out. We will both be in trouble. It's better to keep Dad in the dark about this. Finally, they were done with their desserts and Dad went up to the register to pay.

"You're leg is hurting you isn't it?" Jake asked.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Leah asked.

"She burned it really bad and she won't tell Dad," Jake said.

"Why not? You better let him look at it," Leah said.

"Because we'll get in trouble. Can't you take a look at it when we get home?" I asked Leah.

"Bella, I'm not a nurse yet. You better tell Dad. Besides, Dad would be mad at all of us if I didn't tell him," Leah said.

"Bella, tell Dad, you'll really be in trouble if you don't, and then you'll drag us into it," Seth tried reasoning with me.

"Quiet, here he comes," Jake said as we all began laughing as if we were involved in a funny conversation.

"Ready children?" Dad asked.

"Yep," Seth said.

"Let's hit it," Jake said.

We made our way out to the car and I sat in the back right behind Dad and next to Leah and Seth and Jake was in the front seat. As we were driving, I nudged Leah and pulled my pants leg up a bit so she could see a little of my burn. She looked upset and looked at me and motioned with her eyes to tell Dad. No way, not me. We continued on and were pulling up the drive to our house and Leah again nudged me to tell Dad. I slightly shook my head no to not draw attention to us. When Dad turned the car off and closed the garage door, we all entered the house.

"Thanks Dad, that was delicious," Seth said.

"You're welcome Seth," Dad replied.

"Yeah Daddy Vamp, that was mighty kind of you to treat us like that. Best sundae I've had in a long time," Jake made over.

"Glad you liked it," Dad said.

"It was scrumptious Dad," Leah added.

"Uh, yeah Dad, thanks," I said also.

"You didn't get any dessert Bella, why?" Dad asked me.

"Uh, wasn't all that hungry," I said to him hoping he would accept that.

Jake was behind Dad and was nudging his head for me to tell Dad. I just ignored him in case Dad saw us. I wasn't taking any chances.

"I see. Why weren't you hungry," Dad asked.

Gee, what is it with this guy. Can't let you alone just because you didn't want dessert. Next time I'll order two sundaes.

"Just wasn't. I guess maybe I'm feeling a little sad after going to Charlie's and seeing my old room. Well, I guess I'll go take a shower," I said as I turned toward the stairs.

"Bella," Dad said to me.

"Yes Dad," I asked but did not turn around to look at him.

"Let me see your leg," Dad said giving me a stern look.

I stopped dead in my tracks on the stairs and was afraid to turn around. I just stood there squinting my eyes shut. How could I be so stupid! I forgot about vampire hearing. I hate that vampire hearing. Gets me every time. He heard us in the diner and in the car and didn't let on. What a dirty trick!

"Bella, I won't tell you again," Dad said in the same tone.

I let out a sigh and turned around slowly and looked at him. He was standing piercing me with one of his looks with his arms crossed over his chest in his usual stance when he's had enough with one of us. I knew I couldn't get out of it anymore.

"Now, Bella," Dad said a little firmer this time.

I began descending the steps to my doom…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please review for me!**_


	5. Chapter 5 -- Infection with Attitude

**Chapter 5 – Infection with Attitude**

_**Bella:**_

Dad was giving me that awful 'Dad' stare he can give and it wasn't pretty. He wasn't very happy with me at the moment and in a few minutes he's really going to be upset with me. I walked down the steps and stood in front of my upset vampire father. He also looked very disappointed.

"Come over here to the couch and sit down and put your foot on the coffee table," Dad instructed me.

I sat on the couch and carefully placed my foot on the coffee table stretching my leg out. It really hurt. The burn must have gotten worse because it was not only throbbing but painful to even move my leg. I knew Dad was going to have a fit when he saw it.

"Lift your pants leg up so I can see it," Dad said to me. He squatted down so he could get a good look.

"Dad…it looks worse than it is…honest," I tried to convince him.

"I'll be the judge of that," Dad said as I slowly pulled my pants leg up. "Bella, that looks awful and it is infected. You also have a staph infection in there, see the redness! Why didn't you tell me and let me look at it," Dad asked concerned.

"Yuk, that looks worse than it did earlier. I told you we should have gone to the hospital to see Dad," Jake had to say.

"Why didn't you bring her," Dad asked Jake.

"She wouldn't come. You know how stubborn she gets," Jake said.

"Hey, I'm right here you know, Jake," I said sarcastically to him.

"That looks sore," Seth said.

"Why didn't you put something on it when you were at Charlie's," Leah asked.

"I was going to, but your mom must have thrown out every bandage we used to have in the house along with all the first aid stuff," I said sharply to Leah.

"Hey, why would my mom do that? Charlie probably threw it all out. He was probably going broke trying to keep enough medical supplies in the house for you," Leah said sharply back.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha, that was good one," Jake said congratulating Leah. Leah smiled back at him as Seth joined in laughing.

"It had to be Sue. Charlie never would have thrown that stuff out," I said back to her.

"That's enough bickering, Bella and Leah. Bella, why didn't you come home right away then and treat it?" Dad asked me.

"I was happy being back in my old room and I wanted to lay on the bed again and take a nap like old times. I didn't think it would get worse or start hurting like that. I'm not a doctor you know," I replied.

"That's right, you're not a doctor, but I just happen to be one and you should have told me this, Young Lady," Dad scolded me.

"You should know better, Bella," Leah said.

"Hey, you're only in nursing school. I don't remember seeing an 'MD' behind your name, Nurse Bossy," I shouted at Leah.

"You don't have to be a nurse to know that looks bad," Leah came back.

"You're not the doctor, butt out! I thought it would be okay if I washed it off with soap and water and let the air get to it," I announced to them.

"Not with a wound like that. That looks like a burn," Dad said getting a closer look at my leg.

"It is a burn," Jake blabbed.

"Shut up, Jake. You're not helping," I said to him.

"How did you get a burn like that at Charlie's house?" Dad asked.

"It wasn't at Charlie's house…" Jake tried to explain before I cut in.

"Jake," I yelled to him.

"What? He already knows it's a burn. Tell him how it happened," Jake said. I could have killed him.

"Yes, tell me how you managed to get a burn like that on your leg. Where else were you at?" Dad asked.

"Um…we…we…were…at…uh…Jake's…the Black residence," I said softly.

"What happened there that you burned yourself like this? It looks like you leaned against something round and hot. I've seen this type of burn when treating motorcycle acci…ISABELLA MARIE! Were you on those dirt bikes or near them?" Dad asked glaring at me.

"Uh…um…explain near?" I said to him. That was stupid.

"Jacob Cullen! What were you two doing near those dirt bikes, Young Man," Dad asked him.

"Dad…I can explain…," I tried to say.

"Hush," Dad said snapping his fingers at me. "I'm asking Jacob now since you can't seem to explain it…or want to explain it," Dad said.

"Uh…well…you see Dad…it was like this…Bella remembered we fixed up the dirt bikes and she just wanted to see them again," Jake tried explaining.

"Are you telling me you two just looked at the dirt bikes? Then how did she get the burn on her leg by just looking at the bikes?" Dad asked Jake.

"He's got you there," Seth stated.

"Seth, one more remark and you are leaving the room," Dad warned him.

"Sorry Dad," Seth said and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm waiting Jacob," Dad said to Jake.

"Uh…she wanted to hear them so she convinced me to start them but I told her that was all I would do," Jake explained quickly.

"Not a wise move Jake," Dad said sternly.

"No kidding…she tried jumping on the back to sit behind me and I tried stopping her from getting on and that's how she burned her leg. That's the truth Dad, honest," Jake said.

"He's right, that's what happened," I added.

"What is the matter with you Young Lady? Do you dream these things up to intentionally try my patience?" Dad asked scolding me.

"No Dad…I just wanted to hear them and feel what it was like to sit on them again…," I said.

"So you wanted to see them, then hear them, then sit on them," Dad asked.

"Da-ad, honest I just tried sitting on it and then Jake went ballistic and tried to push me off," I explained to him.

"Why do you think he did that?" Dad asked me.

"Because you said we can never ride them again after you found out what happened when I tried it right after Jake fixed them up. You remember, that was when you and the rest of my family deserted me," I replied.

"Oh man, you're cruising," Jake said shaking his head at me.

"We have apologized to you for listening to Edward and leaving you, but that still does not excuse this," Dad informed me.

"Yeah, remember Dad and Mom banned all of us from ever riding them again when they found out we still had them in our shed," Jake had to say.

"So why were you going to try riding them?" Dad asked.

"Because the last time I fell off when Edward and the rest of you left me. I wanted to prove to myself I could ride them and not fall…oh…uh…I…uh…wanted to prove I could sit on it and…uh…balance myself this time," I said realizing I just stuck my foot in my mouth again.

"So you _were_ planning on riding it," Dad asked me glaring at me.

"You…not fair Dad…you tricked me," I said getting angry.

"Don't you take that attitude with me, Bella, you know better than getting on those dirt bikes with what happened last time and you are just about recovered from falling over the coffee table. Edward is so afraid you will get hurt before you are changed that he bought you two cars. One to drive while you are still human and a sports car for when you are changed and won't get hurt. How could you be so careless for Edward's sake and disobey my orders," Dad scolded me again.

"Edward needs to get a grip and so do you," I shouted at him. I had had it with being treated like I would break. "I never get to do anything I want. You are always after me and won't let me do anything. I'm supposed to be enjoying my last months as a human and you won't let me with your dumb rules. I hate rules!" I shouted at him.

"How many times have you gotten hurt by not obeying me and not following my rules?" Dad asked calmly.

"Uh…a…f-few," I answered realizing he was right.

"A few? How about every time, Young Lady," Dad put to me.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Jake said to me.

"Shut up Jake," I yelled to him.

"I told you to tell him about your burn too, but you wouldn't," Jake added.

"I said shut up Jake," I yelled again.

"That burn is infected. You should have listened to Jake," Dad said.

"Dad, come on, I told her to tell you…I…hey wait…did you say she should have listened to Jake?" Jake asked.

"Yes I did," Dad said.

"Hey, thanks Dad. See, I was right. You should have listened to me," Jake said righteously to me.

"Stop enjoying this," I said sharply to Jake.

"We are not through with this conversation, Young Lady, but I need to tend to that burn so you march yourself to my medical room and then I will deal with your disobedience yet again," Dad said pointing to the medical room.

"You don't have to point, I live in the house and know the way," I said smartly as I began stomping to the medical room.

"I'm warning you Bella, you better check that attitude," Dad warned me.

"Don't have to, I have you checking it constantly," I shouted back.

Boy, was that a mistake. Before I took another step, Dad landed a sharp, hard SMACK to my backside that made me jump up in the air. Man that hurt!

"OOUUCCHH!" I shouted rubbing furiously.

"Let's go," Dad said grabbing my arm and propelling me toward the medical room. "Get up on that table and lay on your side so I can get to your leg," Dad ordered me as we entered the medical room.

"Dad, you need my help?" Leah asked sticking her nose in the door.

"No he doesn't need your help," I said snottily to Leah.

"Bella, that's enough. She was talking to me not you, and yes Leah, I could use your help. Glove up!" Dad told her. Leah happily came in the room and put gloves on.

"Hey, I'm not a teaching tool, you know," I said to smartly to Dad.

"I'm going to exercise my hand on your backside if you don't stop with the smart remarks, little lady," Dad warned me.

"Figures," I said laying down with a huff.

"Bella, you're pushing it," Dad said to me.

"So, how do you fix something like that?" Jake asked as he and Seth came into the room also.

"I have to debrief the wound and clean it up and then put something on it," Dad explained.

"Debrief it? You mean like sit down and let it tell you how it got there," Jake and Seth laughed along with Dad and Leah. Everyone was laughing except me. I was still ticked off.

"No, I have to remove all the scab area and clean it of any dirt or debris," Dad explained.

"Yuk, that's going to hurt," Seth said.

"I'll numb it up so she won't feel it," Dad said.

"You better because I am not a good patient," I said smartly.

"Yes, we all know that," Dad said to me. I was still ticked off.

"I can draw the shot up, Dad," Leah offered.

"No way," I shouted.

"I'll draw the shot up, you get the tray and the instruments ready for me," Dad instructed her.

"Yes Dr. Cullen," Leah said. I wanted to smack her, she was having too much fun and I wasn't in the mood.

"Oh brother. I think I'm going to be sick," I said aloud.

"Ooooo, someone's jealous," Seth teased.

"Yeah, look how green Bella's face is," Jake added.

"I hate you two," I fired at them.

"That will be enough from you Miss Bella," Dad said warning me again. I knew I was being a brat.

"Here you go Dad, all ready for you," Leah said.

_"Here you go Daddy, all ready for you,"_ I mimicked Leah.

"Isabella, you are trying my patience and you are in no position to do it. Smart off one more time, and I'll roll you over and wallop you right here in front of everyone," Dad warned me. He about had it with me.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Leah. My leg hurts Dad," I said to him moving it toward him.

"Whose fault is that?" Dad asked me.

"Mine. I should have called you, but we didn't ride the bikes, honest Dad," I pleaded.

"No you didn't ride them, but you fully intended to. That's as bad as riding them in my book," Dad said giving me a look.

"Well, burn the book then," I said sharply to him.

"Roll over," Dad commanded me walking up to the bed and twirling his finger at me.

"No, I'm sorry Dad…really…please," I begged him.

"Now, young lady," Dad said standing next to the bed. "You were warned, now roll over."

I knew I wasn't getting out of it so I stubbornly rolled over as hard as I could making as much noise as I could. I looked over at my three wolf siblings and they were biting back grins on their faces. This made me even more uncooperative.

"Dad…" I began…

SMACK! "OOWW!" SMACK! SMACK! "OOWWW, Da-ad, they're laughing," I shouted.

Dad stopped and turned to look at Jake, Leah and Seth. They immediately tried to hide their grins, but it wasn't working. Dad turned back to me.

"Yes, I see that," Dad said.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "OOUUCCHH! OWWWW! OUCH!" I shrieked, bouncing on the bed and waving my hands like it would help the sting.

"And I can't really blame them," Dad said fueling my anger and sense of unfairness even more.

"What? Da-ad! That's not fair! You treat them better than me," I shouted at him.

"Bella, you are acting like a naughty little child," Dad scolded me.

"Well stop spanking me like a child," I said back to him.

"Aw man, you're just egging it on," Jake said.

"Stop smarting off to me and giving me a reason to spank your bottom. You're lucky that's all I gave you," Dad informed me.

"Hmmpf," I uttered.

"Leah, bring me the tray for the burn, please," Dad said to her. "This may sting a little," Dad said getting the syringe ready. My eyes widened when I seen the shot.

"No, no needles," I shouted as Dad shot the numbing medicine in. In a few seconds I couldn't feel anything, not even the burn.

"Got any more of that for my stinging butt?" I asked him.

"Hmm, no way, young lady. You need to feel the sting," Dad said to me.

"Here Dad," Leah said standing next to him and handing him a tweezers as Dad began removing the scab and damaged skin.

It looked awful and you could see the infection oozing under the scab. It needed to come off. Dad was explaining to Leah what he needed to do and what he was going to do next.

"Would you like to try on this part here," Dad asked her pointing to the area he was indicating.

"Sure Dad," Leah said and happily grabbed the tweezers he was using.

"Oh no you don't! You're not experimenting on me, Little Miss Nurse-want-to-be!" I said sharply pushing her arm away.

"Isabella! I've about had it with you," Dad scolded me. "Leah, sweetheart, I'm sorry but Bella is putting up too much of a scene which I am going to put an end to. Jake, Seth and Leah, please leave since Bella is throwing a tantrum and let me deal with her. I believe her and I need to have a little chat," Dad said glaring at me.

"Sure DV," Jake said. "Man, you're in for it now," Jake said to me raising his eyebrows at me. I just gave him a disgusted look.

_**Carlisle:**_

My wolf children began leaving the room as I asked. I was fed up with Bella's attitude and the way she was acting.

"I hope your leg feels better, Bella," Leah said to her as she gave me a smile.

_"Hope your leg feels better,"_ Bella mimicked again.

I pursed my lips and landed another SMACK to her rump.

"OUCH! Dad, that hurts!" Bella shouted.

"Man, I never knew Bella could be such a brat," Seth said shaking his head and walking out, closing the door.

"Me either," I said agreeing with him.

"Thanks a lot, Dad," Bella said smartly.

"Isabella Marie, I've never been as embarrassed by your behavior as I have at this moment. You are acting like a spoiled brat and it stops right now," I said scolding her some more.

"Well, you treat Leah like she's the greatest thing to happen to this family," Bella said.

"Isabella, I believe you are jealous of your baby sister," I said to her. Bella's face showed I was correct.

"I'm not jealous," Bella said.

"Yes you are. I've seen this before, twice before to be exact," I added.

"Baby sister! But you said I'm your baby girl," Bella said looking lost.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! You will always be my baby girl, and Leah will always be my baby wolf girl," Dad said. I still didn't like it.

"But you are always helping her with medical things. You like her better than me," Bella said to me again.

"That is ridiculous. She is studying to be in the medical field. In that respect we have something in common. That doesn't mean I love her more than you, Rosalie or Alice. I love you all the same and I love the differences you all have. I would never want to change anything about any of you," I explained to her.

"You like her because she never rebels against your dumb rules," Bella said.

"Bella, I love everything about you, even your rebelliousness. I wouldn't change a thing about you. You will always be my baby girl," I said grabbing her chin and lifting it up to meet my gaze.

"What did you mean you've seen this twice before," Bella asked.

"Oh, you mean the little green-eyed monster? Yes, I went through this with Rosalie when Alice joined us and I also went through this with Alice when you came into the family. Remember that little shopping trip the two of you went on with the scarf incident?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. She was a little jealous," Bella said with a contented grin on her face.

"Bella, wipe that smirk off your face right now, Young Lady," I said to her.

"Sorry Dad," Bella said.

"Yes, I'm not new to this behavior at all. I wasn't born yesterday, you know," I said to her.

"You weren't even born in this century or the one before that! Ha ha ha ha," Jake shouted laughing.

"Jacob Cullen, you mind your own business and keep your ears out of our conversation," I scolded him. I could hear Seth laughing.

"Man, caught again. How does he do it?" Jake said aloud.

"All right, there all done. It's cleaned up, washed and I put some antibiotic ointment on it. Leave the bandage on it until tomorrow and I'll check it again," I said to her.

"Okay, it feels better," Bella said looking at the bandage.

"It's still numb. It will probably hurt a little after the numbness wears off. Don't get it wet either," I cautioned her. "You better change that attitude and straighten out, little lady," I warned her again.

"Sorry Dad," Bella said.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. You need to clear the air with Leah, Young Lady," I instructed her.

"Okay, I will," Bella agreed.

"You apologize to Leah and you go to your room for the rest of the evening. We will deal with your little escapade in the morning. I'm off tomorrow," I let her know.

"Are…are you going to…uh…am I...in trouble?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Yes you are in trouble and yes you are getting your butt spanked for trying to ride those dirt bikes which you were instructed to stay away from way back when we came back after Edward's little hiatus, and for leaving your phone at home again and not being responsible enough to call and take care of an injury you have. You have a little staph infection there, so you will have to take some antibiotics," I informed her.

"Aww, Da-ad please," Bella whined.

"Don't push it and make it worse. Go to your room," I said again.

Bella left the room and began stomping up the steps pouting and mumbling all the way. That girl is seriously pushing every button I have.

"Bella, what did I say about that attitude," I called out to her.

"Ugh!" Bella said and made her way to her room.

As I was cleaning up, I heard Leah quietly come into the room. She quietly knocked on the door. I turned around to greet her.

"Yes Leah?" I asked.

"Dad, I just want to say…thanks for sticking up for me and scolding Bella for teasing me," Leah said softly.

"Bella had no right to act that way," I said to her.

"I was only trying to help," Leah said to me. I gave her a knowing look and put her on the spot.

"Did you hear what you wanted to hear, Leah?" I asked her. She gave me an embarrassed look like she had been caught.

"W-what do you mean, Dad?" Leah asked.

"Don't pretend to act like you have no idea what I am asking. I know you were out there listening by the door," I said to her. She got red in the face.

"Uh…I…was….um…"Leah stuttered out.

"You were eavesdropping and you ducked out of the way when I sent Bella to her room. Vampire hearing, remember," I said to her.

"Uh…yeah…I-I have to remember that," Leah said embarrassed.

"Do you understand about Bella's attitude now?" I asked Leah.

"I guess so, but I don't know why she would be jealous of me. I was just trying to help and learn a little more with nursing," Leah said.

"She's jealous because she was the youngest girl and now that you, Jake and Seth have joined us, even though you are older than Bella, you're the newest and what we consider the youngest girl now. She feels you stole her place. Until you joined us, she was the youngest and the same thing happened to Alice when Bella came to join us and also to Rosalie when Alice joined us. It's just a phase until they realize no daughter is placed above the others," I explained to her.

"I guess I can understand how that feels. I even get a little twinge of jealousy when Seth gets attention from you," Leah admitted.

"Please believe me when I tell you this, your mother and I love each and every one of you the same. Even though you are all different, we love what makes each of you unique. No one child is favored above the rest. It may seem so at times, but trust me, it's not true," I tried convincing her.

"Okay Dad, I believe you and I'll try to keep this in mind with Bella and Seth," Leah said smiling. "Do you want me to clean all this up?"

"If you want to, I would appreciate that, Sweetheart," I said to her kissing her on the cheek. I then started toward the door.

"Thanks for explaining all that, Dad," Leah said to me.

"You're welcome my baby wolf girl," I said tweaking her nose. She gave me a big smile. It was nice to see Leah smile like that.

"I'll be out as soon as I'm finished cleaning this up. Need the practice, you know," Leah said smiling again.

"Thank you, sweetie. Oh and Leah," I said to her.

"Yes Dad?" She asked looking at me.

"If I ever catch you eavesdropping again on any conversation Little Lady, I'll put you over my knee and spank your little wolf tush," I warned her giving her a stern look and shaking my finger at her. Leah looked a little taken aback and turned red again.

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Leah said looking a little wary.

"It better not," I reminded her. "Now I need to issue the same warning to Jacob."

"Yeah I got it, eavesdropping leads to over your knee. Gotcha DV," Jake shouted to me.

"JACOB! What did I say about eavesdropping," I shouted going after him.

"Uh oh," Jake said as I heard running and a door slam…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please give lots of reviews! They mean a lot and make me happy!**_


	6. Chapter 6 -- Tending to Those in Need

**Chapter 6 – Tending to Those in Need**

_**Carlisle:**_

The next morning I was off since it was Sunday and as soon as the wolf children were out of the house to do their morning perimeter run, I was going to deal with my human daughter's dangerous escapade yesterday. I went to her room last night and chewed her out for putting herself in danger once again and told her what to expect this morning. She gave me attitude again and I'm sure she will this morning also.

That child will worry me until she is changed. I'm beginning to think we need to speed up her transformation if she doesn't stop putting herself in danger. I'm sure my little 'discussion' with her later this morning will make her think twice for a bit. I began making waffles and bacon for my human food eating children. It wasn't long after the smell of bacon wafted upstairs that my wolf children made an appearance.

"Man that smells good. Woke me up from a sound sleep and called me down to the kitchen to inhale it," Jake said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Yeah, meat, carnage, pure protein for us carnivores," Seth said happily.

"You two are disgusting," Leah said teasing them.

"So is your face," Jake came back.

"Hey, Young Man, no need to be nasty like that. Apologize to your sister this minute," I scolded Jake.

"Sorry you're disgusting," Jake said to her.

"Jacob! Do I need to slap your brains back up to your head?" I asked him.

"Whoa, DV, I've never heard you say anything like that before," Jake said, "I didn't think you had it in you. I'm impressed."

"Tsk, you're such a child," Leah came back at Jake.

"I'll impress you, mister," I warned him. "I've been around you too long. Figured it was about time you see what it feels like."

"Great, now he's got Dad acting like him," Leah said.

"Ha ha, isn't it great," Seth said.

"You would think so," Leah said to Seth.

"There's only room for one comedian in the family and that honor has been bestowed on me," Jake said proudly.

"Just who bestowed that honor on you son?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a natural, I was born with it, its instinct," Jake said proudly puffing out his chest.

"Mmmhmm, and I have the honor bestowed on me to be your father and the head of this family. I've been told I'm a natural. Its instinct," I said walking up to him and standing toe to toe with him.

"Your point being?" Jake had the nerve to ask me. He was chuckling and I was holding back from laughing with him.

"My house, my rules and I don't remember giving you permission to insult, tease or taunt any of your brothers or sisters or your mother and I or the wolf pack and your father, Billy, Young Man. So I suggest you curb your little comedy act before I bring the curtain down on it and give you a 'hand'," I said making the quote sign for the word, hand.

"There's always a heckler," Jake said giving me a disgruntled look and schlepped over to the counter eyeing breakfast. "Can I eat my breakfast father? Or do I need to wait and serve the others first," Jake asked.

"Why that's a wonderful idea for a change. Come here, Young Man, I'll fix the plates and you can serve Leah and Seth and Bella when she comes down," I said motioning him to join me at the stove. I began plating breakfast for Seth and Leah.

"Hey, save some for me," Jake said as he was watching what I was heaping on Seth's plate.

"There's plenty, besides you eat more than Seth, Leah and Bella combined," I said to him.

"Thanks Bobby Flay, that should be a compliment to your cooking and Mom's cooking," Jake said.

"Don't get smart," I said to him.

"I try not to, but you keep insisting we go to school so it's your fault," Jake said grinning at me.

"You're getting a little too big for your breeches, mister," I warned him. "Here, serve Leah and Seth and then pour them some coffee and juice," I instructed him.

"Hey, you're taking this waiter thing a little far don't you think?" Jake said.

"Yes and you will do it and like it, now serve them, Jakington," I said and pointed to Leah and Seth. They were enjoying this so much.

"Hey, Bella!" Seth yelled up to her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Hurry up and get down here. Dad made breakfast and Jake has to serve it to us," Seth shouted.

"You're kidding?" Bella asked.

"No, he's not. Hurry up," Leah called to her.

"Be right there!" Bella said. "Oh Jeeves, I'd like my toast buttered and slathered with jelly," Bella shouted down.

"No, it's Jakington. That's what Dad called him," Seth said to Bella.

"Your wish is my command," Jake said with an evil grin on his face.

"Jacob, don't you do anything mean," I warned him.

"Who me? Never, DV," Jake said smiling at me.

"Yeah, somehow I don't believe that," I said to him giving him a stare.

"You may make my toast now, Jakington and serve me my coffee and juice," Bella said sitting down like a princess.

"Sure, have a seat, while you still can," Jake said snidely to her.

Bella got a concerned look on her face as she glanced over to me and I returned her stare. She cast her eyes down a little deflated now and squirmed a little on the seat probably from the swats she earned last evening.

"Here ya go, my lady," Jake said putting a plate with her buttered and jellied toast on it with his thumb prominently pressed into the middle of the slices of toast. "Anything else? Cream, sugar, pillow, ice?" Jake asked smirking at her.

"You ruined my toast. I'm not eating that with your paw in the middle of it," Bella said yanking the toast out and smashing it into Jake's face. "You eat it," Bella said wiping her hands off.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Right in the kisser," Seth laughed. Leah was laughing also.

"Serves you right," Leah said still laughing.

"Hey! DV, look what she did to me," Jake called to me.

"You asked for it smashing your thumb in her toast. What did you expect?" I asked him.

"If I did that, you'd tan my hide," Jake said to me wiping the butter and jelly off his face and then smearing it on Bella's blouse.

"Hey! You started it!" Bella shouted to Jake.

"No I didn't. You did, calling me Jakington and acting like a prima donna," Jake came back to her.

"Dad gave you that name," Seth said to Jake

"Look what you did to my blouse! What a crummy waiter," Bella yelled at him. "Don't expect a tip from me!"

"Enough clowning around. Jacob, wash your face off and Bella, don't do it again. You're in enough trouble," I said to them.

"You would remind me," Bella said looking glumly.

"You knew what would happen if you disobeyed me, yet again! So you made your own bed, now you must lie in it," I said to her. She gave me a smirk thinking I didn't catch that. "Little lady, I'm warning you about that attitude," I said turning and pointing at her.

"What?" Bella asked pretending innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about, you're little smirk at me," I informed her. She got red in the face.

"He sees everything," Bella said disheartened.

Finally, they all settled down and my wolf and human children ate their breakfast in a small bubble of peace for once with the wisecracks curbed. Bella was eating slowly knowing what awaited her. Leah, Seth and Jake were gobbling everything in sight. They can eat more than a herd of cattle. They polished off all the breakfast fare. Leah and Bella put the dishes in the dishwasher and I tidied up the kitchen.

"Are you three going on your morning perimeter run?" I asked my wolfies.

"Yep, we're itching to go," Jake said walking toward the door. "Come on Leah and Seth, the outdoors await us," Jake called waving them to follow him out the back door.

"Make sure you take your time this morning, Bella and I have some business to attend to," I said to them. The three of them looked at Bella who let out a deep sigh.

"Eesch! Good luck Bella Wella," Jake said getting out the door. "Watch out for the end stingers," Jake said smirking.

"Get lost," Bella shouted to him.

"Later…" Seth called not really know what to say.

"See ya," Leah called to us.

The three of them ran out to their changing area in the forest. I turned to face my naughty daughter who was rethinking her decisions and actions from yesterday. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Bella, I want to check your burn before we take this matter upstairs. Come with me to the medical room," I said walking out of the kitchen. She forlornly followed.

Reaching the medical room, I indicated for her to sit up on the exam table. She hopped up there with no problem. She was looking at the bandage and lifted her pants leg up. She was very quiet knowing it wouldn't do any good to plead her case to me.

"I'm taking the bandage off and we'll have a look," I said gloving up. "Hold still," I said to her as I removed the bandage. The burn looked better and the infection was much better. Barely there. "That looks much better. Make sure you don't get it wet and I'll clean it up and put a fresh bandage on it. Be careful so you don't hit or bump it," I cautioned her.

"Okay Dad," Bella said.

"Does it still hurt as bad?" I asked her.

"No, not like it did yesterday. It's just tender," Bella said.

"It will be, make sure you don't scratch on it or bother it, it will heal better that way," I told her.

"Dad…I'm sorry for not showing it to you," Bella said softly.

"I'm sure you are. You know better than that, you could have had a real problem with this burn if you let it go on the way it was. You knew you would have to tell me eventually. Now you caused yourself all kinds of trouble," I scolded her.

"I-I knew you would be upset with me…Dad…do you have to spank me?" Bella asked.

"You really want me to answer that? You already know what I am going to say. I do not take kindly to my children endangering their health and well-being doing what they have been warned not to do and then hiding the fact from me when they are hurt. Need I say more?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

"No…" Bella replied.

"All right, all finished here. Let's go to the study," I said ushering her out the door.

"Oh boy, could we?" Bella said sarcastically.

"Bel-la…you are not helping yourself," I warned her again.

"Mmmmmmmm," Bella moaned.

"Come on, let's get it over with," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

Entering the study, Bella stopped in the doorway hesitating and throwing her head back in disdain. I didn't feel sorry for her and if she thought she was going to eek some sympathy out of me, she was sadly mistaken.

"Da-a-ad, come on! My leg still hurts," Bella whined.

"Not as much as your butt's going to hurt when I get through with you," I said giving her a little push.

"Ugh, do you have to rub it in," Bella continued to whine.

"Stop stalling and I won't have to. Come on, to the couch," I said propelling her forward now. She was trying her best to resist, but I wasn't having any of it. I grabbed her under my arm and flashed with her to the couch.

"Hey! I wasn't ready to come this far yet," Bella complained.

"I'm tired of your antics, you're going over my knee, so face it," I said sitting down and pointing to my right side. "Get over here," I called to her again. Bella reluctantly came and stood next to my right side with a pouting look on her face. "Pants down," I barked at her.

"Da-ad, come on! Please, not bare," Bella whined again.

"Drop them and bend over," I said to her getting more and more frustrated with her.

"I don't want to bend over your knee. I hate your spankings," Bella said stomping her foot.

That did it, I reached out and yanked her over my lap, pulled her jeans down, readjusted her position and then peeled her underpants down. Bella was protesting the entire time, kicking her legs and trying to wiggle off.

"NO! No, I don't want a spanking—let me up!" Bella shouted at me.

I decided to answer her with a good SMACK to her naughty bottom. I then began lecturing her, emphasizing each word with a solid, sharp WHACK to teach her a lesson.

"Don't—SMACK! you—SMACK! ever—SMACK! tell—SMACK! me—SMACK! no—SMACK! again—SMACK!"

"OWW! OOWW! OOUUCCHH! DAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYY! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bella pleaded.

I then thoroughly spanked and blistered my naughty human daughter's backside for her. She was howling and yelping the entire time. My hand thoroughly explained her bad behavior to her and she loudly reacted to my hand's explanation to her. I ended and let her lay there and cry it out. When she had settled down after a bit, I addressed her again.

"Are you ever going to try to hide a serious wound like this from me again, little lady?" I asked her.

"No Dad, I-I'm sorry," Bella sobbed.

"Think you will ever go near those dirt bikes again?" I questioned her.

"No sir, I never want to see them again let alone sit on them," Bella said sniveling.

"What about this attitude that you have going here? I'm pretty tired of you smarting off to me. Keep it up and you will be right back here again, missy," I warned her.

"I-I'm sorry Dad, I was disrespectful to you. I'll watch it," Bella promised.

"You better or you know what to expect," I reminded her.

"Only if you catch me," Bella said with a slight giggle.

"Bel-la! Do I need to give you a little incentive about that attitude?" I questioned her.

"No Dad, I'm just kidding," Bella said.

"That's not a very wise thing to kid about. You almost got another dose of your medicine," I cautioned her. "Ready to get up?"

"Please, before I get myself in more trouble," Bella said as I helped lift her up. I helped pull her pants up too.

"Young Lady, don't you ever keep a medical problem from me again. You managed to get an infection in that burn since it was not properly treated. That could have all been avoided. Also, you are never to go around those dirt bikes again and you better do as I say," I said shaking my finger at her.

"Okay, Dad. I promise I'll never go around those dirt bikes again. Thanks for taking care of my leg," Bella said to me.

"You're welcome. Now that this over, let's try to have a nice time for the rest of the month our travelers are gone. I want no more stunts to land you or your brothers and sister in trouble again. Understood?" I warned her.

"Yes sir. I'll be good. My butt stings pretty much right now," Bella said rubbing.

"You deserved it. You better adjust that attitude you've been throwing at me lately," I warned her once again.

"I know, it's my rebellious streak coming out again. You seem to bring it out of me more than anyone else," Bella said smiling at me.

"That's because no one ever made you answer to them before," I said giving her one of my best 'dad' looks.

"Dad, you're sure making up for that," Bella said to me.

"Don't expect me to stop either," I said as my cell phone began ringing. It was the hospital. "Dr. Cullen!" I answered. As I figured I was being summoned to the hospital. Hanging up the phone I addressed Bella. "Bella, I've been called into the hospital. I don't know how long I will be there but you remain here and wait for your siblings to come back. If I'm not back by lunch, make something to eat for them," I instructed her.

"Okay Dad, call and let us know if we should expect you home by dinnertime," Bella said to me.

"Why? Are you planning another of your misadventures and landing yourself in trouble again?" I questioned her.

"No! No Dad. You tamed me pretty good just a few minutes ago. Just wondering if we should make something here or go out for supper. That's all Dad, honest," Bella said to me.

"That better be the only reason. Make sure you all behave or there will be trouble when I get home," I warned. I gave her a kiss and left for the hospital.

_**Bella:**_

Boy that was a lucky break. Perfect timing on the hospital's part. Now maybe I can relax a little and have a few moments to myself before the wolf crew gets back. I need to go change my blouse from that little rat, Jacob. I was only asking Dad about dinner because those wolves eat us out of house and home and we don't have much to make for lunch and dinner. I guess we can have sandwiches for lunch but we will probably have to either go to the store and shop or go out for supper. I vote for going out for supper. If the four of us go to the grocery store, Dad will have a bill as extravagant as one of Alice's shopping jaunts. Not good to let hungry wolfies go to the grocery store. Speaking of wolves, I hear by siblings now. So much for time for myself. I better head downstairs.

"Hey, we're home. Is it safe to come in?" Jake shouted in the doorway.

"Yes, come on," I said.

"Well, I see you're still alive. What did Dad do to you? Just chew you out or can you sit down?" Seth asked laughing.

"You've been hanging around Jake too much, Seth. Mind your own business," I said to her.

"Nope, DV warmed her backside up good. I can tell by the way she's standing there," Jake said.

"How so?" Seth asked Jake.

"That's how I was standing after Daddy Vamp got through with me," Jake said.

"Where is Dad?" Leah asked.

"He got called to the hospital. He doesn't know when he will be back," I explained.

"What about lunch? I'm hungry," Seth said.

"You just had breakfast, how can you be hungry…oh wait…what am I saying…wolves," I said giving them all a look.

"Hey, smile when you say it like that," Jake said smirking at me.

"Shut up you glutton," I said to him laughing.

"We're hungry, let's eat something," Jake said making for the kitchen.

"How about I make us some sandwiches," I suggested to them.

"Sounds good to me, hurry up though," Jake said.

"Keep your fur on," I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

"I'll help, Bella," Leah said coming in behind me.

"Okay, get the stuff out of the refrigerator," I said to her.

I began getting out paper plates. Why dirty dishes when the sandwiches will disappear as soon as we set them on the table, if they make it that far. Leah was getting all the sandwich fixings out and spread them out along the counter. I got some tomatoes out and a knife and began slicing the tomatoes for our sandwiches.

"Any soda in the fridge?" Jake asked going to the fridge to look.

"Yeah, there should be some. Check the bottom shelf…OUCH!" I shouted.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"I cut my finger," I said as the blood began gushing out of it. I sliced a deep cut into my finger.

"What did you do know?" Jake asked running over.

"I cut my finger and it's deep," I said to him holding my hand under the running water.

"How did you do that?" Jake asked seeing the blood going down the drain.

"You distracted me," I said shouting at him.

"Emmett's right. You can't do two things at the same time," Jake laughed. "You should let Leah take you to her nursing classes for show and tell," Jake teased as Seth laughed.

"Or be on a cooking show about how not to slice a tomato," Seth added as he and Jake laughed enjoying their little barbs.

"Hey, I'm bleeding to death here and you two are making jokes," I shouted at them.

"Yeah! Shut up you two. Bella, let me see the cut," Leah said taking my hand. It immediately gushed out again.

"Oh my gosh, look at the blood," Seth said with alarm.

"Stop mentioning blood. Is it bad?" I asked Leah.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. It needs stitches," Leah said.

"Man, you're a walking disaster," Jake said to me.

"Wrap it up in this towel and I'll drive you to the ER," Leah said.

"You think it's that bad?" I asked her.

"I know it's that bad. You need to see Dad," Leah said herding me toward the door that leads out into the garage.

"I hate the hospital, this means more needles. I hate needles!" I said.

"You should be used to needles by now, Bella. You're a professional patient," Seth said.

"Thanks Seth," I said with sarcasm to him.

We made our way to the hospital and Jake tried to call Dad on his cell phone but he wasn't answering. He must have an emergency so Jake left him a message. We arrived at the ER and Jake went and got a wheelchair for me because I was looking pretty pale with my finger bleeding. Leah had instructed me to hold my hand up and apply pressure to the finger wrapped in the towel. I tried not to think about it but I couldn't help but see the blood seeping through.

"Hey, maybe we should just write your name on this wheelchair and they can keep it reserved just for you," Jake said as he and Seth laughed at me.

"Stop teasing her, she's hurting," Leah said sticking up for me. I was surprised.

As we made our way into the ER, Jake was trying to call Dad again, but he still wasn't answering. He must be busy with something here since he always checks his phone.

"Maybe we will walk into Dad," Seth said.

"Oh no, look who's at the desk," Jake said with disdain.

We all looked and immediately knew what he was talking about. It was our favorite nurse, Gladys with the orange hair manning her post again.

"Well, she's as ugly as I remember," Jake said as Seth laughed.

"Shut up, you want to get us in trouble," Leah said.

"Oh no, she spied us," Seth said. She gave the four of us a nasty, disgusted look and grunted.

"Hi ya, Nurse Grunt…I mean…Gladys," Jake said smirking at her.

"Oh, it's you four again," Gladys said looking the four of us over. "Well, I see Bella got herself hurt once again. What happened now?" She asked dripping with irritation at seeing us again.

"I cut my finger really bad," I said to her holding up my hand.

"She needs stitches. Can you call our Dad," Leah asked.

"How do you know she needs stitches? Who do you think you are?" Gladys said to Leah.

"It's a deep cut and it's still bleeding. Call our Dad before she bleeds to death," Leah said to her getting tired of explaining to her.

"She needs to go through the paces like everyone else. You don't get special treatment or taken out of turn just because you are Dr. Cullen's supposed children," Gladys said icily.

"Just call our Dad before Bella needs a transfusion," Jake said sarcastically to her.

"He's busy with another patient. This is an emergency room you know," Gladys said to us.

"Hey really? I thought we were at the zoo and I'm looking at one of the star attractions," Jake said to her.

"How dare you insult me like that. You just wait till I tell your so-called father what you said to me," Gladys said in a threatening way.

"Just call our Dad, please," Leah said to her.

"I said you have to wait your turn, so just wheel her over there and sit down and be quiet," Gladys said.

"She's bleeding! Profusely! Call our Dad," Leah said getting irate with her.

"Profusely my ass," Gladys said.

"Yeah, you're right! It's profuse all right," Jake said looking at her backside. "Better watch that language around our Dad."

"Sit down and shut up like I told you, you bunch of smart aleck kids," Gladys shouted at us. Everyone in the ER looked over at us.

"Alright Miss Sunkist, we'll sit down," Jake said. "Come on, I'll try Dad again," Jake said as we took a seat.

"That's better," Gladys said.

"Hey, Dad! Bella cut her finger really bad and it won't stop bleeding," Jake said into the phone. He finally got through to him.

"_Bring her to the ER_," Dad said to him.

"We did, we're here in the waiting room," Jake replied.

"_Tell them at the desk_ _and bring her back_," Dad said.

"We can't," Jake said.

"_Why not? What's stopping_ _you_?" Dad asked again.

"The biggest carrot you've ever seen in your life," Jake said as we chuckled.

"_I'll be right there_," Dad said and hung up.

"What'd he say," I asked Jake.

"He's coming," Jake replied.

"Good, cause I don't feel so good," I said feeling faint.

"You over there, the one with the big mouth," Gladys yelled directing her attention to Jake.

"Are you talking to me sir?" Jake asked acting surprised.

"Yes…wait…sir?" Gladys acted perplexed.

"Yes, what do you want," Jake asked replying to the 'sir' to throw her off.

"Uh…come and get this clipboard and fill it out," Gladys demanded throwing the clipboard on the chair next to the desk. She even had the gall to point at it.

"How many times do we have to fill these papers out? You should have Bella's records on your computer under frequent visits," Jake said to her.

"Hush up and fill the forms out. Its procedure," Gladys said giving him a smirk of her own.

"Could you not do that! Those so-called smirks that you are trying to pass off as a smile are frightening and there are innocent children in here. You could give them nightmares," Jake said snatching the clipboard and looking at Gladys and shivered. "Yuck!" Jake said shivering again.

"You know what you need, you smart and sassy kid? You need a good kick in the pants to teach you some manners when talking to your elders," Gladys scolded him.

"I'd like to see you try, sir," Jake goaded her.

"Ooohhh, with pleasure you smart ass kid," Gladys said stomping over toward Jake. "Get over here you little snot, I'll teach you some manners," Gladys said grabbing Jake by the shirt collar.

"Touch my son and you're through here," Dad said standing holding the one swinging door open and glaring at Gladys.

Gladys froze in her tracks and then had the nerve to act like she was kidding. The whole ER waiting room was looking at us. Many had smiles on their faces after having their own encounter with the orange menace.

"Ooohh, Dr. C-Cullen, me and your kids were just joking," Gladys said turning red and giggling. She then released her hold on Jake and patted him on the back.

"Ouch, the burn from your talons," Jake hissed acting like he was burned.

"Ha ha, see we always joke when he comes in," Gladys said trying to act like she and Jake were friends.

"Oh you're a joke all right," Jake said.

"Jacob! I'm sure you're not innocent so be quiet. However, I do know the way you pretend to joke Gladys and I've about had it with your treatment of all the patients here. If I catch you treating my children or anyone else for that matter the way I just witnessed, I will personally escort you out of this hospital and I will see to it that you will never work in a hospital again. Now step away from my children," Dad said loudly to her. _He actually yelled at her!_

Gladys backed up and Dad came over and grabbed the wheelchair. He looked at me and then saw my hand wrapped up in the bloody kitchen towel. He looked horrified. He then turned his attention back to Gladys who had backed up from him.

"You saw my daughter's hand bleeding like this and you didn't call me or bring her back immediately? What kind of nurse are you? We are supposed to be here to help these people, not make them feel worse. Clearly she is the one who needs the immediate attention. Get out of the way and stop making these people in this waiting room feel like they are bothering you. As of tomorrow, you do not work in this ER anymore. I will personally assign you to another floor and I better not hear one complaint about you from any of the people waiting out here tonight," Dad reprimanded her. She was all red in the face and cast her eyes down at the floor.

"I'm sorry for the rude treatment you people received from this nurse. I promise you it will not happen again. I'll send another nurse out here to help all of you. You, Gladys, go home for the night and report to me at 8 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning," Dad said to her.

"Yes Dr. Cullen," Gladys said softly.

Dad then wheeled me into the ER with Jake, Leah and Seth right behind us. As we disappeared and the doors swung closed, the entire ER waiting room broke into applause…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review! Lots of reviews, please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 -- Manners and Respect

**Chapter 7 – Manners and Respect**

_**Carlisle:**_

I wheeled Bella into the treatment room and lifted her out of the wheelchair and laid her down on the bed. She protested the entire time but I didn't care. Jake, Leah and Seth were standing around the bed. Bella looked about to faint. She was very pale and shaky. She can't stand blood and her finger was very bloody and I'm sure it was hurting her. The fingertips have lots of nerve endings and it hurts anytime they are cut. I unwrapped her hand and checked out the cut. Leah was right, it was a deep cut and needed stitches.

"Bella, this is a deep cut and you need stitches. You lay still and try to relax and I'll get the supplies I need," I said to her.

"Stitches! As in a needle and stitches? You're going to sew my finger shut? No! Just glue it back together or something. I hate needles," Bella whined.

"Sorry Sweetie, but it's going to be stitches. I'll numb your finger up and you won't feel it," I informed her.

"Yeah Bella, you won't feel it at all," Leah added.

"It will hurt when you stick the needle there to numb it! I'm not that stupid," Bella remarked looking at me with wide eyes.

"It will only hurt for a second," Leah tried to placate her.

"See, it _will_ hurt," Bella shouted.

"Nice going Leah. Some nurse you'll be. I can see it now, a patient going in for surgery_: 'Nurse will it hurt when I wake up? Oh yes, it will be unbearable'_," Jake teased trying to mimic Leah as Seth laughed aloud.

"Jacob, you're not helping the situation and neither are you, Seth," I said to my wolf boys.

"How bad will it hurt?" Bella asked.

"Well, dad will shoot the numbing medicine in the open cut…," Leah began explaining…

"What!?" Bella shrieked. "In the cut?"

"Oh man, that's going to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch," Jake said without thinking.

"Jacob! Never again do I want to hear that kind of talk come out of your mouth, Young Man. I should stick a bar of soap in your mouth for that distasteful verbiage," I scolded Jake.

"Sorry, it just came out," Jake said pleading his case. "It's Leah's fault…did she have to describe it like that?"

"Hey, what about me? No way are you sticking that needle in my cut. It hurts too much now," Bella said to me grabbing her hand and holding it away from me.

"Verbiage? What the heck is that?" Jake said to me.

"Stupid! Its words," Leah said to him.

"Hey, who asked you, _Nurse Tell-Them-The-Cold-Hard-Truth_," Jake said to Leah. "Who talks like that?"

"People that have a brain," Leah said.

"Lick my ear," Jake said to her.

"Get lost," Leah said back to Jake.

"Stop it you two," I said to them.

"Dad, you're not sticking me with that needle," Bella said to me again.

"Everyone calm down," I said to my children.

"Hey, call Miss Sunkist in here, she'll get everyone's attention. We'll all scream in fright," Jake said laughing with Seth.

"That's enough from you Jacob. I'm sure you're not innocent with your encounter with Gladys and you and I will discuss that later. As for now, everyone step away from Bella and calm down," I said to them.

They all stepped back and Bella got off the bed and stepped back with them. She stood there daring me to come toward her. I had the syringe in my hand and it looked like a horror movie. What a scene we were displaying. As I was thinking that, my nurse Marcy walked in on this.

"Get away Dad," Bella called to me.

"Bella, get on the table," I said to her.

"What's all the racket coming from in here? I thought Gladys was in here," Marcy said looking at the scene with astonishment.

"It's not what it looks like," Seth said.

"Uh…no…uh…Dad…just keep talking, I'll back you up. No, he didn't say he was injecting Bella with Dr. Frankenstein's invention," Jake said acting like he was covering up for me.

"What?" Marcy said.

"Don't mind him! Jacob, I'm going to…" I said threatening him.

"No Dad! Don't punish me with verbiage! Please! I won't tell about your experiments with dead bodies," Jake said as Seth was on the floor laughing.

"Will you stop with your antics, Jacob Cullen! If I didn't have this syringe in my hand, I'd smack your rump, Jacob!" I threatened him again. "Marcy, you remember Jake, Seth and Leah," I said to her.

"Oh yes, the funny one. Ha ha, that kid's a riot," Marcy said. "Can I help, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Bella is a little needle shy and…" I began explaining.

"A _little_ needle shy?" Jake said.

"Jacob! I'm warning you," I said glaring at him.

"I hate needles," Bella said backing up.

"Oh Bella, you don't have to worry. Dr. Cullen is the best doctor around and he gives injections and no one even realizes he gave them the shot that's how good he is. Here, let me help you back on the bed and I'll stand right here and hold your hand. You can look away and I'll tell you when you can look again," Marcy said walking Bella back to the bed. It worked and I gave her the shot so fast she didn't know what hit her.

"All done!" I said to Bella.

"Really? I barely felt it," Bella said relieved.

"I told you he was good," Marcy said to Bella.

"See Leah, that's the kind of nurse you need to be. You might as well give up on it though, you'll never be that nice," Jake taunted her.

"Shut up you dope," Leah said back to him.

"Stop your bickering and sit down, all of you," I said sternly to them.

"Guess we better do as he says," Seth said sitting down with Jake joining him.

"Dad, I need to visit the restroom," Jake said.

"Me too," Seth agreed.

"Go ahead but come right back," I said to them.

"Bella, just look at me while Dad stitches you up," Leah said to her.

"Marcy, you can go back to the ER waiting room and replace Gladys," I said to her, "Leah can assist me."

"Thanks Dad," Leah happily said.

"Oh boy, a guinea pig again," Bella said smirking.

"Bel-la," I said warning her.

_**In the hallway:**_

_**Jake & Seth:**_

"Boy they sure like to hide these restrooms, that has to be one in that door," Jake said throwing the door open.

"What are you two doing in here," Gladys shouted at them. She was getting her belongings together to go home as instructed.

"We were looking for the restroom, sorry to disturb you," Seth said to her.

"The restrooms are two doors down," Gladys said pointing them out.

"Are you finished in the men's room?" Jake asked her.

"Jake…" Seth cautioned me.

"You little fiend, you got me in trouble with Dr. Cullen. This is all your fault. You and your smart remarks and egging me on. You did it just to get under my skin," Gladys shouted at me.

"Not me, no way would I crawl under your skin. Not even mosquitos would bite you," I lashed back at her.

"There you go again you little punk! You're just like all the smart-assed teens in this town," Gladys yelled at me.

"ME? You're the one who started it. What an attitude, you hate everyone who walks in the doors of this hospital. I'm sorry you can't look into mirrors without cracking them," I shouted at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gladys asked.

"Well you certainly didn't want your mane to come out looking like a field of carrots. Who would intentionally dye their hair that color," I shouted at her.

"Why you, I should slap you, but your daddy would find out," Gladys said disgusted.

"Yeah, you just try it Nurse Plague!" I shouted. "I dare you to take a swing at me Nurse Nightshade!" I yelled again at her.

"Jacob Cullen! Come here!" Dad called to me from behind. I froze in my tracks but I had to turn around and face him.

"Yes Dad?" I asked innocently.

"I said come here!" Dad called as I slowly made my way toward him. "I thought you were going to the restroom," Dad said.

"I was but we couldn't find it and walked in on Nurse Gruesome," I said pointing at her.

"That will be enough of your smart remarks. You will respect your elders no matter who they are. Now you turn around and apologize for your behavior," Dad scolded me.

"Yes Dad," I said turning around. I faced the unfriendly woman in front of me and crossed my fingers as I began apologizing. "I'm sorry sir, if I offended you with my…OUCH!" I shouted as Dad landed a sharp SMACK on my rear end.

"I said stop with your remarks and name calling and apologize and you better be sincere this time, mister," Dad scolded me again. He meant business too.

I turned to face the menace in front of me to try to apologize and when I looked at her, she had tears running down her face. Now I felt like a heel.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry…I'm sorry…don't cry…I was just giving you the same treatment you gave us…please don't cry," I said to her. She was sniveling.

"Well, you did make her cry. Are you proud of yourself now?" Dad asked walking up and stopping in front of me. He then turned and gave Gladys some tissues. "Gladys, I apologize for my son's disrespect. It won't happen again," Dad said to her.

Gladys took the tissues and slowly nodded her head yes in acknowledgement and wiped her eyes. She looked really upset. She turned away from us and her shoulders were heaving and she was crying. Dad glared at me and shook his finger at me. He was not happy at the moment and I was the one who was causing his unhappiness.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, they just kept firing insults and calling me names and it hurt," Gladys said crying some more. Dad was really fuming now.

"You two know better than to be disrespectful to your elders. You will conduct yourselves with manners and respect while in this hospital or anywhere else and we will be having a little discussion about this when we get home. Now apologize, go to the restroom and come back to the treatment room and I better not hear any more complaints or hear about you mouthing off to anyone, is that clear?" Dad asked us sternly.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Dad, I didn't do…," Seth began.

"I don't care, the warning goes for both of you," Dad said to both of us.

"Yes sir," Seth said.

"It wasn't the little one, it was the one with the big mouth," Gladys said. She would point me out.

"That doesn't surprise me," Dad said glaring at me again. "Go!" Dad said to us.

We got out of there and found the restroom and were happy to be out of that room. Now I'm in for it when we get home and Daddy Vamp is not in a good mood. Bella and her clumsy ways. We heard Dad leave and go back to the treatment room. When we were through in the restroom, we came out and walked right into Miss Sunshine again. She wasn't crying at all now. In fact, she smirked at us and gave an evil grin and chuckled to herself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, got yourself in a little trouble with your so-called Daddy, didn't ya," Gladys gloated.

"Why you…you were faking those tears," I had to call her out on it.

"I was in the drama club in high school," Gladys chuckled again. _Only it sounded like an evil hiss. This woman is pure evil. _ "Your Daddy is a little upset with you. I bet your little fanny is going to pay for it too," Gladys said with satisfaction.

"Go crawl back in your crypt," I called to her. She left laughing in her shrill squeal down the hall. "Man I hate her," I said to Seth.

"Better not let Dad hear that," Seth warned. "Remember…vampire hearing!"

"Oh crap!" I said aloud.

Walking back into the treatment room with Seth, there standing waiting for me was Dad along with Leah and Bella staring at us as we walked in. Dad didn't look too happy. He was standing in his usual "dad stance" with arms folded over his chest and frowning with his usual "dad stare", does he have to be so good at being a dad?

"I think he heard," Seth expertly pointed out while nudging me.

"Gee, ya think?" I said looking at Seth.

"Jacob Cullen! What did I say about respect?" Dad scolded again.

"Dad, did you hear her? She was faking those tears! I hate her," I said to him.

"Come here!" Dad said indicating the dreaded space in front of him.

"Da-ad, she's faking and she's a horrible…bitch…she's…," I tried explaining as I arrived in the dreaded 'spot'.

My angry, fed up, vampire father with the fierce glare, reached out and turned me to the side and landed one mighty 'Carlisle Cullen SMACK" to my back end that made me rear up on my toes and shriek!

"OOOWWW! Da-ad! Man, this hurts," I said frantically trying to rub the sting out but it never works.

"Obviously you do not know what 'respect your elders' means and curbing that language which always gets you in trouble. I will not have my children being disrespectful toward their elders or speak of others in such a foul manner. Is that clear, Jacob?" Dad put to me.

"Yes sir," I replied sullenly still rubbing my back end.

"You are in a hospital, with people I work with every day and you will respect that also. I will not tolerate any misbehavior or disrespect in this hospital, especially from my children," Dad scolded again.

"Dad, she was faking those tears, honestly. She was rubbing it in that I was in trouble with you and then she had the nerve to laugh. What am I supposed to do when she disrespects me, as your son," I asked him.

"Then be the bigger man and show her you are not going to stoop to her level. Show her up. That will make a bigger impression on her more than any insult you can come back with," Dad said. _He would have an answer!_

"That's not easy, Dad, especially when she's laughing at me telling me she was in the drama club and knows how to pretend," I said giving him more ammo on her.

"I heard everything she said…," Dad reminded me.

"Vampire hearing," Seth said nudging me.

"Thanks for that breaking news, Seth," I said nudging him back.

"Stay away from her," Dad said like I would go looking for her.

"I didn't want to run into her again. Who would want to come face to face with…with…," I stuttered.

"Ja-cob," Dad warned.

"With…her? Even pianos wouldn't play with her! The only people that would go looking for her are undertakers," I pointed out to him. The others laughed and even Dad cracked a smile.

"Jacob…I swear…," Dad said chuckling.

"Well Dad, she's awful," I said.

"Son, don't let her bring you down to her level. Turn the other cheek and let her see that you are better than her," Dad advised.

"I'd like to bring her down when in wolf form," I said shuddering at the thought of that.

"You're not doing that either, now drop it," Dad said.

"Okay, hope I never see her again," I said hoping that was true.

"She probably feels the same way. I have a little bit to do here yet. Bella, do you feel well enough to go with your siblings or do you want to stay here and wait for me?" Dad asked her.

"I can go with them, Dad," Bella said.

"Fine, Leah stop and get dinner. Here's my credit card, get whatever you want and take it home. Bella will probably feel more comfortable eating at home. I'll be there shortly," Dad said.

We left and helped Bella in the car. We didn't see any more of Nurse Gruesome and we were glad of it. We made our way to the diner and we all piled in and got a menu to decide what we wanted. The waitress knows us all by now and she said to call her over when we were ready to order. As we were looking at the menu we heard a familiar sound behind us.

"Well, look who we have here! The four troublemakers that are the biggest thorns in my side," Gladys said glaring at us. Everyone looked at us.

"Hey, you haven't exactly been a ray of sunshine for us either," Leah said to her.

"Guys, remember what Dad said," Bella reminded us. She was being careful with her bandaged finger and hand.

"Listen you little snot, who do you think you are? Trying to be a nurse or something, you don't have a chance becoming a nurse. You belong on the reservation with these other two," Gladys said pointing to Jake and Seth.

"Hey, that's not nice," Bella spoke up. "These are my brothers and sister."

"Butt out you walking accident. I wasn't talking to you," Gladys said smartly to Bella.

"Are you referring to the Cullen Children," the waitress asked her.

"Yes, these four poor excuses of children to Dr. Cullen are about to cost me my job. They came into the hospital insulting me and expecting preferential treatment and to be pushed ahead of all the other patients in the ER just because they claim to be Dr. Cullen's kids. They're rude, obnoxious, pushy, insulting. They demanded we break protocol and push them ahead of everyone else and they are impatient and sarcastic. I just tried to put them in their place sticking up for the regular patients but they lied to Dr. Cullen saying I was rude to them," Gladys explained to the entire clientele of the diner.

Some people gasped and some stared in disbelief. The waitress looked like she wanted to hit Gladys. Others rolled their eyes. Where's Dad when you need him with the eye rolling?

"Listen Nurse Gladys, we never came in that ER waiting room demanding anything. All we did was ask you to call our father, Dr. Cullen, and let him know we were there. You're the one who started all the wisecracks and insults," I pointed out to her. I was trying to stay calm and do as Dad said.

"Who do you think you're trying to kid? I was there, you four were nothing but bullies in the ER! You think you're special and it wasn't fair to the others who had been there waiting so long," Gladys shouted becoming irate.

"That's your opinion, but we know what happened. We never insisted on any preferential treatment. You're the one who insulted us," I said trying to remain calm.

"Trying to pin all this uproar on me again. You can't even admit the way you smart aleck kids were talking to me and smarting off to me. You made fun of my hair and everything else. You were very hurtful," Gladys said becoming even louder and more irate.

"My sister was hurt and bleeding badly from slicing her finger and you were the one making us fill out endless papers while she was almost ready to faint. She needed help," I explained trying to keep my cool.

"There you go again, insisting on her being taken ahead of everyone else who had been sitting there waiting for hours. You stirred up all kinds of trouble, shouting and demanding to be seen by the doctor immediately. How dare you say I was making you fill out papers. I was the calm one!" Gladys shouted as loud as he could at me.

"You don't seem very calm to me," came a voice from behind us. We all turned around to see Charlie Swan standing there in his uniform giving Gladys a dirty look. He and Billy had returned from their trip last night.

"Oh, Chief Swan…I was just explaining how rude these four were at the ER tonight," Gladys said.

"I find that hard to believe since I've never seen them be rude," Charlie said to her. She made a smirk and started in again.

"You weren't at the hospital and of course you would stick up for them since Bella is here with them, hurt again as usual," Gladys said.

"You take pleasure in people hurting themselves?" Charlie asked her.

"Well, no…that's not what I meant…," Gladys stuttered.

"What did you mean then? Sounds to me they acted appropriately wanting help for Bella since she was the patient at the moment who was in the most distress. I would have done the same thing, at least having someone look at her finger since she was bleeding badly and ready to pass out. Isn't that what you are supposed to do at the ER? Check the patients over to see who needs the assistance right away? Don't you call that triage?" Charlie questioned her.

"Well, yes, but you weren't there…they insulted me…" Gladys said acting like the wronged one.

"Not as much as I'm going to insult you if you don't stop making a scene and trying to pin the blame on these kids. I know these kids do not act the way you portray them," Charlie said to her.

"I know these kids too, and they have never acted that way and they come in here all the time. If they do act up, I know Dr. Cullen corrects them on the spot," the waitress said to our defense.

"You're all friends, no wonder you people stick up for these snots," Gladys said to Charlie and the diner clientele.

"All we did was bring Bella into the ER to be treated for slicing her finger and all you did was try to make us out like we were barging in and demanding special treatment. We did not do that, and you know it. If you were having a bad day, I'm sorry, but we were just looking out for Bella, not trying to make you stop attending to others just to help us. We know better than that and Dad would find out and let us have it if we ever did something like that so, please accept our sincere apologies if we gave you the wrong impression, all we wanted was someone to assist us in stopping Bella's finger from bleeding and to help her before she passed out. We'll get out of your way now, come on guys, let's just go home, we seem to be upsetting Nurse Gladys," I said as I held the door open and we all filed out.

We got in the car and went home. We all filed into the kitchen realizing we forgot about getting something for supper. We were all upset and tired of dealing with this situation. Charlie just stood there as we filed past everyone and left. I wonder what they said after we left there.

"Boy that was a nice time at the diner," Seth finally spoke out.

"Oh man, that Nurse Gladys is worse than having the flu!" I said.

"Yeah, boy she sure has it in for us. I'm glad my dad came in and stuck up for us," Bella said.

"She sure hates us," Leah said.

"What are we going to do about supper?" I asked realizing I wanted food now.

"Can't you think of anything other than food?" Bella asked.

"Not when my stomach is telling me otherwise. What are we going to do? We have Dad's credit card," I reminded them.

"Should we order something and have it delivered or go pick something up?" Leah asked.

As she said that we heard Dad pull into the garage. We all looked at one another wondering if the diner incident would have any backlash on us since it involved Gladys.

"You think Dad knows what happened?" Seth asked.

"I don't know but I'm getting out of eyeshot," I said making my way into the living room at a fast pace.

The door opened and Dad walked in. He looked at Leah, Bella and Seth and looked around for me. I was hoping I wasn't in trouble. Then I found out firsthand.

"JACOB CULLEN! Here, now!" Dad said loudly while looking at my three siblings nervously eyeing him back.

"Yes father?" I called from the living room.

"Get in here, Jacob," Dad said.

"Uh…I can hear you just fine from here," I called out not wanting to look him in the face and see the disgrace.

"I won't call you again, Jacob," Dad called to me.

I slowly began my walk of shame to the kitchen ready to face my angry vampire father. I took my time now relishing the fact that I was at least going to get chewed out again. That nurse isn't the flu, she's the plague!

"Yes Dad?" I asked arriving at my doom and looking grimly at my father who was standing in his usual stance with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Jacob…" Dad said.

"I'm sorry Dad, but she started in again…," I began explaining.

"Jacob, you listen to me, Young Man," Dad said sternly.

"Yes…" I said waiting for the storm to begin.

"I have _NEVER_ been more proud of you than I am right now," Dad said smiling at me.

"But Dad, she started in on us saying we wanted speci…wait…are you smiling at me?" I asked in disbelief. I then looked at my siblings who were also smiling and looked relieved.

"Yes! Didn't you hear me?" Dad asked.

"What…wh-what was that again," I asked hoping I would hear something good.

"I said I have never been more proud of you than I am right now. You did as I said and showed Gladys up," he said to me. I was stunned.

"How…how did you know?" I asked.

"Charlie came by the hospital after you left the diner and told me what happened. He said Gladys was trying to make you four out to be spoiled rich kids wanting attention. Charlie said you remained calm and talked nice to her even though she was insulting all of you. Charlie said when you left the whole diner glared at Gladys and Charlie told her she better never talk about you like that again or he would cite her for defamation of character. Then the waitress told her to take her business elsewhere because she knows all of the Cullen Clan and says how courteous you all are and made her get out while Charlie held the door for her. The entire diner erupted into applause and she left in disgrace," Dad explained.

"Wow!" Seth said.

"So…I'm not in trouble?" I asked.

"No you're not in trouble. In fact…come here, Jacob," Dad said as he pulled me in and hugged me and kissed the top of my head. He pulled me back and ruffled my hair on the top of my head. "I am so proud of you Jacob, and the rest of you. I heard you all acted with decorum and grace. I am so proud of all of you and very impressed," Dad praised us.

"Thanks Dad," I said as the rest of them said the same.

"How's the finger Bella?" Dad asked her.

"It hurts, but its okay," Bella said.

"Did you kids eat?" Dad asked.

"No, we were so upset, we just left and came home. We were just talking about it when we heard you pull up," Leah explained.

"So, do you want to go out or order in?" Dad asked.

"We don't care," we all said.

"How about we go out to eat?" Dad asked.

"Okay," we all said.

We all piled in the car as Dad drove into town. Dad was praising us and telling us over and over how proud he was of the way we acted in public toward Nurse Insult. Finally we arrived at a place to eat supper. The diner. We all laughed. As we got out and entered the diner, there waiting for us was Charlie and my dad, Billy Black. We joined them at the table.

_**Carlisle:**_

I thought it only fair to include Charlie and Billy at this moment. Charlie tipped Billy off as to what happened and we decided to treat our children to dinner. We wanted to enforce this as a better way to handle things rather than getting in people's faces and firing back insults. As we were seated the waitress came over.

"Are you ready to order," the waitress asked.

"I was ready an hour ago," Jake said as we all laughed.

"Order what you want, it's on the house," the waitress said.

"That's not necessary, I'll pay for their dinner," I said to the waitress.

"No, we were all impressed by the way they handled that situation and after all she said to them and made such a scene in front of everyone in the diner, they deserve this," the waitress explained.

"Okay, go ahead and order children," I said to them.

"I want a 2 double cheeseburgers, an order of fries and onion rings, a soda, a chocolate milk shake and a piece of cake with ice cream. You can wait with the dessert till after I'm finished eating which won't be long," Jake said to the waitress.

"Yes I've seen you eat before," she said smiling.

"I want the triple cheeseburger, 2 order of onion rings, a soda and a big hot fudge sundae with whipped cream and a cherry," Seth ordered.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a diet soda, no dessert for me," Leah said.

"What would you get if you were ordering dessert?" Jake asked Leah.

"A piece of cherry pie with whipped cream," Leah answered.

"Bring me her dessert," Jake said.

"Jacob, you're going to get sick eating all that," I warned him.

"No I won't, I'm starving," Jake said.

"Okay, but don't come crying to me when your stomach is hurting later this evening," I said to him.

"Pizza is the cure for that," Jake said.

"Jacob," I said shaking my head.

"What do you want, Bella?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have the spinach salad and water," Bella said.

"What? Is that all?" Jake asked shocked.

"Yes, I'm not that hungry, besides, the shot is wearing off and my finger is starting to throb," Bella explained.

"Keep it elevated, sweetie," I said to her.

The children were talking and when their food came, they hungrily dove in. Billy and Charlie also ordered food and Charlie asked why I was not eating.

"I grab food when I can at the hospital and I just ate right before I left," I explained.

Billy, Charlie and I were proudly watching our children carry on and laugh with each other as they ate their dinner. They were too busy talking amongst themselves to hear our conversation.

"I have to hand it to you Carlisle, I'd never be able to handle 9 teenagers under my roof. You're amazing and the kids are well behaved. I know they have their moments, but I have to hand it to you, it would be total chaos if it was me. I could barely handle Bella, and she was raised when she came to live with me," Charlie said.

"Thank you Charlie, it's not easy, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love those children as if they were actually my biological children. I cherish every moment with them," I said.

"They seem very happy and content. I barely see Jake he loves it so much at your place. Thank you for being so good to him," Billy said. "Harry Clearwater would be proud of Leah and Seth also."

"Yes, I'm sure he would be. He and Sue did a good job. I just picked up where he left off," I said to them. Billy smiled at that.

"I think Bella is more comfortable with you as a father then she was with me. We were like friends," Charlie admitted.

"They know Esme and I are the parents, there is no mistaking that, but she still loves you Charlie," I explained.

"I'm glad Bella is with you, I don't have to worry about her. I know she will be safe with Edward and you," Charlie said.

"I'm glad Jake is there also. Who knows what's in store for me in the future, at least I don't have to worry about Jake," Billy said. "Although, I do miss seeing him. He doesn't come around as much and when he does, he can't wait to get back to your house."

"I will make sure Bella and Jake make time to come and visit with the two of you," I promised them.

"I'm usually tied up with work and then Sue and I are dating. I figure Bella is newly married to Edward and I don't want to intrude on her," Charlie said.

"They still need to see you and Billy, and Leah and Seth need to visit Sue more often. I will make a point to remind them," I insisted.

"Seems like they are happy," Charlie said. "I'm happy to know you consider them your children. I'm content to sit here and be with them."

"Let's enjoy this moment with _**our**_ children," I said to the two of them. They both looked at me and smiled.

"I like that, our children," Billy said.

"Yeah, me too," Charlie agreed.

_**To be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Crossing Off the Bucket List

**Chapter 8 – Crossing Off The Bucket List**

_**Bella:**_

It's Friday night and it's been a few days since I cut my finger and it is really healing. It barely hurts and I don't have to keep it bandaged anymore. I'm bored. Edward and the others are still away and Dad made sure Seth and Leah went to visit Sue and he sent Jake to visit Billy. I was supposed to go see Charlie, but when I got there, he was just leaving and going over to Billy's and they were going fishing. I told him to go ahead and he was happy to see me for even that little bit. I didn't want him to stay and be late since they had it all planned. I didn't call ahead and neither did Jake so it was our fault for not telling them. I'm expecting Jake home any second. Just as I thought-noise! That means Jake's home.

"Well, you're troubles are over, I'm home," Jake announced as he walked in the house.

"Hey, it's just me here," I said to him.

"Seth and Snarl at Sue's?" Jake asked.

"Good thing Dad didn't hear you say that," I warned him.

"Oops, is he home?" Jake asked looking around now a little unnerved.

"No, you lucked out," I said to him.

"Well, that was a bust. Sent to visit my dad and here he has other plans. He sure misses me," Jake lamented.

"Well, we didn't call them to say we were coming. I got the same reaction when I went to Charlie's. He was going to cancel, but I told him not to," I said.

"Yeah, me too. At least they go and have a good time," Jake agreed.

"So what are you up to tomorrow," I asked Jake.

"Nothing that I know of, why," Jake asked curious.

"If I tell you something, will you keep it a secret," I fished.

"Of course, I'm no rat," Jake said.

"Boy, if only Rosalie was here to follow up on that," I said grinning.

"Hey, whose side are you on," Jake asked pushing me.

"Well, I did something a bit ago and you can't tell Dad," I said to whispering.

"I thought he wasn't home," Jake said.

"He's not," I replied.

"Then why are you whispering?" Jake said.

"Force of habit. That miserable vampire hearing," I said disgusted.

"Yeah, I hate it too," Jake agreed with me. "What'd ya do?"

"Remember when I hurt my side on the coffee table," I said.

"Yeah, you really banged it," Jake remarked.

"Well, it wasn't the coffee table's fault. I sort of hurt it when I hit a rock," I admitted.

"Hit a rock? How'd you do that…hey, you didn't ride the dirt bike did you? Is that why you were so interested in taking them out again," Jake asked wide-eyed. "Dad's gonna kill you!"

"No, it wasn't the dirt bikes," I said calming him.

"Oh, good thing. If he ever caught you on them again, you wouldn't sit for the rest of your human life," Jake said wiping his brow. "So how'd you hurt it?"

"Okay, you promise not to tell," I questioned him again.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise, I promise, what'd ya do?" Jake asked practically unable to contain himself.

"I…uh…I…um…," I stuttered.

"Hey, I'm not Dad," Jake reminded me.

"I'll say!" I said to him.

"Will you come on and tell me," Jake said.

"Okay, okay! I sorta fell in the water and was thrown into the rock," I finally said.

"How do you sorta fall in the water? Where were you? What water?" Jake asked all ears.

"The uh…the water at La Push," I said hesitantly.

"At La Push? What were you doing on the beach?" Jake asked.

"Not at the beach, at the cliffs," I finally let out.

"Oh at the cliffs. Well that makes better sense, the rocks there are sharp and…_THE CLIFFS!_ Are you nuts? Even I won't jump off the cliff anymore since Dad banned and warned all of us to never cliff dive again. Even Sam and the Pack won't cliff dive anymore. What's the matter with you?" Jake shouted.

"I thought you weren't Dad," I shouted back at him.

"Well…Dad…he's…right! You could have been killed and you almost were! What if it had knocked you out like before when I dragged you out," Jake reminded me.

"That was when Victoria was after me, that's different," I said.

"Oh yeah, that's different alright. Are you forgetting who you are? Your Miss Accident Prone of the Century! Did you actually jump from the cliff or just fall off the cliff just looking at the water?" Jake asked.

"Alright, smart guy. Yes, I jumped off the cliff," I said proudly.

"Are you on a mission to purposely piss off Dad?" Jake said.

"Hey, language," I said to him.

"Now who's acting like Dad," Jake came back.

"He rubs off on you," I said.

"He's gonna rub off on you alright. He's gonna blister your ass with his hand but good," Jake warned.

"Why? Who's going to tell him?" I questioned him getting in his face.

"I won't but you know how he is. He has some kind of dad sixth sense or something. You better hope he won't find out," Jake cautioned. "Why did you jump from the cliff?"

"I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it. I never got the chance to go back and try it again after the battle with the newborns. I wanted to do it before I'm changed. Sort of a bucket list thing," I said.

"Well it didn't work now, did it? You banged your side up," Jake said.

"I did okay the first time I jumped. It was the second jump that the wave threw me into the rock and I could barely make it to shore and climb out," I explained.

"Oh, hi Dad," Jake said looking past me.

"What?" I shouted spinning around to look behind me. All I heard was Jake laughing as his pretending Dad was behind me worked like a charm. Smart aleck wolf!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You should've seen your face!" Jake laughed.

"You idiot! I should slap you," I said shoving him but only hurt my hand. "That wasn't funny!" I said getting even more upset with him.

"Oh yes it was," Jake laughed bending over at the waist.

"Dad's working tomorrow. How about we go to the cliffs and we can dive off so I can cross this off my bucket list," I suggested.

"Ha ha ha, no way! I'm not going near those cliffs. I'm not anxious to be put over Dad's knee anytime soon," Jake said.

"Come on, where's your adventurous spirit," I asked him.

"It got grounded by Daddy Vamp," Jake replied.

"Coward," I taunted him.

"I'm not diving off the cliffs and neither are you," Jake said to me.

"Yeah, just watch me," I said getting in his face.

"I'll tell Daddy Vamp," Jake threatened.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you," I challenged him.

"Okay, I will, when he gets home," Jake said.

"Have at it," I said sitting down on the couch now. "I'm still going to do it, I don't care what you tell him or what he does to me, I want to do it to prove to myself that I can do it. It's the last remaining thing on my bucket list before I am turned. You can't even go with me to face and conquer my last quest before leaving life as a human. Thanks a lot Jake, some friend you turned out to be," I said to him trying to put the guilt trip on him.

"What if you get hurt?" Jake asked.

"I won't. I did it before and I can do it again. I got slammed into the rock by the current, but it is supposed to be a nice day tomorrow, no rain for once, and I want to do it while the rest of the family is gone. Dad will be at work and I'm sure Leah and Seth will be with Sue again since the weather is so nice. I'll do it on my own, just don't tell Dad, that's all I ask of you," I said knowing he would give in and go with me.

"I want no part of it, but I won't rat you out to Dad. You're on your own on this one," Jake said waving his hand at me and looking disgusted.

"Fine, but what if something happens to me and Dad finds out you knew about it and didn't at least go with me to help out if I get hurt," I put to him.

"Stop it," Jake yelled at me covering his ears.

"You know you'll get it from him, so you're doomed either way now," I said smirking at him.

"Proud of yourself, huh," Jake said glaring at me.

"Very. We leave tomorrow after the others are out of the house," I said to him knowing he was trapped.

"What if they don't leave the house, Seth and Snarl girl, that is," Jake said to me.

"Oh, they'll leave, especially if it is nice out. Sue will want them again since Charlie is gone with your dad," I said to him.

"You had this all figured out, didn't you," Jake said to me shaking his head.

"Pretty much, you're so easy," I said knocking him on his arm. "Ouch, you and that hard wolf skin," I shouted cradling my stinging hand.

"Serves you right, you devious leech wanna be," Jake snarled at me.

"That looked like Leah's snarl. Yep, you two are really sister and brother," I teased him.

"Hey, only in Cullenland," Jake said.

_**Next day:**_

_**Bella:**_

Luck would have it, Sue called Dad last night and asked if Seth and Leah could spend the night with her and Dad happily obliged. So we don't have to worry about our wolf siblings coming home and spoiling things for us. Today it is warm and sunny out and as soon as it warms up a little this afternoon, we are heading to the cliffs at La Push. We just need to get Dad out of the way. He is making us breakfast and it smells so good. Time to go down and enjoy his creation.

"Man, something smells good," Jake said as I met him in the hall upstairs.

"Chef Carlisle is at it again," I said as we happily made our way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, my babies," Dad said to us. "I have your breakfast all ready for you," Dad said fixing our plates and setting them in front of us.

"Wow, this is like being at some sort of resort," Jake said happily digging in.

"So what do you two have planned today," Dad asked. We both almost dropped our forks.

"Uh…nothing, can we go to the diner and have lunch?" I asked hoping he would say yes_. I know he is going to be calling and checking on us throughout the day so this will give us an excuse to be gone._

"I guess that would be okay, but you two are to behave and no monkey business," Dad warned shaking his finger at us.

"Are you calling us monkeys?" Jake asked acting insulted.

"Not yet," Dad said smirking at us.

"What would you do to me if I answered you like that," Jake threw at Dad.

"So you can dish it out but cannot take it," Dad pointed out to Jake.

"Yeah, how do you like it, Mr. Insult," I said to Jake.

"Aww, ganging up on me, huh? I see my humor is not appreciated at all in this house," Jake said acting insulted.

"At times it is, most of the time it's not when you are hurling insults at Rosalie," Dad said.

"Man, I get in trouble about her even when she's not here," Jake grumbled.

"Just behave yourselves, you can go into town for lunch but then I want you two back here and wait for me and we will go out for supper when I get home," Dad said.

"Okay Dad, thanks for letting us go to lunch. Don't worry, I'll keep the chimp under control," I said to Dad.

"Hey, who are you calling a chimp," Jake said to me.

"I'm looking at him," I said stealing a piece of bacon from his plate.

"Dad, she's stealing my food and insulting me," Jake said.

"Tattletale," I said sneering at him.

"Dad, she's making faces at me," Jake ratted me out.

"Aww, did you get your feelings hurt," I teased him.

"Hey, what the…how did this all get turned on me," Jake said shocked.

"You asked for it," Dad said to him.

"No I didn't! If I was saying this crap to her, you'd be all over me, DV," Jake said.

"You mean like now," Dad said getting his Jake's face.

"Uh…yeah…just like that," Jake said backing down from Dad. Dad turned to walk away. "Only I'd get smacked on the a**," Jake said.

"Jacob, that language is uncalled for," Dad said spinning around and glaring at Jake. "Do we have to go to the bathroom and unwrap a bar of soap?"

"No sir," Jake said feeling a little uncomfortable. I was snickering and pointing my finger at Jake and he would slap at me when Dad wasn't looking. Jake smirked at me as I kept laughing at him.

"Bella, do we need to have a little chat in my study," Dad asked catching me in the act.

"Uh…sorry Dad, just giving some back to him for a change," I said.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe I should call in and stay home today," Dad sprung on us.

"NO!" we both shouted together. Dad was taken aback at that.

"I get the feeling you two want me out of here today," Dad said giving us both the Dad stare that we all hate.

"No, not at all, we just don't want you to have to call in to work because of our antics. We were just fooling around and teasing with each other. Don't worry Dad, everything will be okay," I said to him.

"Yeah DV, you know how we kid each other, it's fun to act like we used to when no one else is around to get jealous," Jake said indicating Edward.

"Hey, Edward has a right to his feelings," I said to Jake smacking him on the head. "Of course, how could he ever be jealous of such a child," I said to Jake. Jake was insulted now.

"Tsk! Hey, I'm not a child," Jake said.

"Huh, could of fooled me," I said back to him.

"All right, enough, both of you. I'm about to take you both upstairs," Dad warned. "How am I going to go to work knowing I have two children going at it all day while I'm away," Dad asked us.

"It's okay Dad, I'll keep him under control," I said eyeing Jake.

"Jacob," Dad said looking at him.

"Yes sir, I'll behave. You don't have to worry about me," Jake said to Dad and giving me a look.

"I hope not, because if I come home and find otherwise, you are both going to be nursing sore behinds," Dad warned us.

"Yes Dad," I said.

"Gotcha DV," Jake agreed.

"Okay, I'm going to the hospital. Remember to keep your phones turned on when you leave and you better behave," Dad warned us.

"We will, have a good day at the hospital," I said to him.

"Stay clear of Gladys," Jake said.

"Ja-cob!" Dad said warningly.

We heard Dad get in his car and back out of the driveway. I didn't want to say anything yet, but Jake opened his big mouth before I could stop him.

"When do you want to go to La…" Jake said as I slammed my hand across his mouth.

I indicated without speaking the words for him to be quiet. I took my hand away and grabbed a piece of paper from the kitchen drawer and hastily scribbled something down and held it up to him.

_**Don't say anything! Vampire hearing! He can still hear us until he gets on the highway heading into town!**_

Jake shook his head in acknowledgement and gave me the "ok" sign with his fingers. I hastily scribbled another message to him.

_**Finish your sentence, when do you want to go to lunch, I wrote on the paper. Jake then said the words aloud. Jake made a coughing sound first.**_

"Ahem, sorry, got something stuck in my throat. When do you want to go to lunch," Jake asked smiling.

"Are you thinking of food already?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course. Growing wolf here," Jake said.

"Later, around noon," I answered him.

"Okay, fine with me," Jake said as he went into the kitchen and raided the refrigerator.

"Didn't you just eat?" I asked.

"Yes, and now I'm eating again," Jake answered.

"You wolves," I said to him.

_**Around 11 a.m.**_

"Aren't you about ready to go?" Jake asked me.

"I thought you didn't want to do this and now you can't wait to go," I pointed out.

"I don't want to do it, but since I can't stop you, I'm anxious to jump off the cliffs again. By the way, what about Alice and her tattle telling visions?" Jake asked.

"She won't be able to see because of you being with me," I explained. "You know, your wolfness blinds her," I said.

"How come she didn't see it when you did it and was slammed against the rock," Jake asked.

"She probably didn't pay attention because I wasn't scared and her visions are subjective anyway. If she did have a vision of it, she probably put it aside or thought it was something I was dreaming when I was sick, at any rate, she didn't see it, that's what counts," I said to him.

"Lucky for you," Jake said as the phone rang. "Uh oh, is that who I think it is," Jake asked.

I checked the caller ID and yes it was Dad doing his regular check in. I was a little nervous and cautious seeing that he called at this particular time. Alice don't fail me now, I thought quietly to myself as I picked up the phone.

"Hi Dad," I said cheerfully.

"Hello Bella, are you and Jake getting along?" He asked.

"Yep, we're just about to leave and stake out the diner for lunch," I said to him.

"Isn't it a little early for lunch," Dad asked.

"You know Jake, he's hungry all the time. He wants to get there early before it gets too crowded at lunchtime," I explained.

"Leave it to Jake. Well, you two have fun and enjoy your lunch. Behave and I'll check in with you later," Dad said.

"Dad, if you can't get us on the house phone later, try our cell phones because we might still be there at the diner feeding Jake's hunger streak," I said hoping he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Ha ha, okay, let me talk to Jake for a minute," Dad said. I looked at Jake and held the phone out to him.

"What?" Jake asked with a little trepidation.

"He wants to talk to you," I said to him.

"What for?" Jake asked. I could have killed him. I gave him a look and nodded my head at him to take the phone. He did, cautiously.

"Yes DV?" Jake said into the phone.

"Jacob, don't overdo it at the diner. If you eat too much you will get sick," Dad warned him.

"When have you ever seen me eat too much," Jake said into the phone.

"Jacob, don't make a pig out of yourself," Dad said to him.

"Hey, that's an insult, I'm a wolf not a pig," Jake said laughing.

"Heed my warning, Young Man, I don't want to come home to a sick wolf," Dad said to him.

"Oh, but you fawn over Bella when she's sick," Jake taunted him.

"Jacob, that's enough of your antics, just don't make yourself sick," Dad warned him again.

"Antics, you started it DV," Jake said to him.

"Ja-cob," Dad said to him.

"Oh give me the phone," I said grabbing it away from him. "I'll make sure he doesn't embarrass you by eating the diner out, Dad," I said laughing.

"Ha ha, funny Miss Salad Grazer," Jake said.

"I'll talk to you two later," Dad said chuckling as he hung up.

"Whew, that was close," Jake said.

"It could've ended a lot sooner if you would have just shut up and agreed with him," I said to him. "Why don't you go jump off a cliff," I said to him.

"I'm gonna do just that, you watch me," Jake taunted as we piled into my truck and made our way to La Push.

_**At La Push Cliffs:**_

We arrived at La Push and I parked my truck at the bottom of the cliffs off the road. We both got out of the truck and looked up at the cliffs. It was a beautiful day with a clear sky and it was warm. Just as we were about to begin our climb to the top, my cell phone rang. Yep, you guessed—the warden was calling.

"Are you kidding? Is it DV?" Jake asked.

"The one and only," I said.

"That guy is uncanny," Jake remarked shaking his head.

"Hi Dad," I said into the phone.

"Hi Bella, are you and Jake on your way to the diner," he asked.

"Yep, almost there," I said. "Jake couldn't hold out any longer."

"Ha ha, I'm surprised he waited this long," Dad said chuckling.

"You know I have wolf hearing you know," Jake said aloud.

"Enjoy your lunch," Dad said hanging up.

"Man, never a break," I said now shaking my head.

We climbed up the hill and made our way to the top of the cliff. We then walked to the edge and looked down at the water below. It was beautiful from up here.

"Sure you want to do this?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Yes, I did it before, remember," I said to him.

"How could I forget," Jake said. "I'm surprised you made it up this hill by yourself without falling down," Jake pointed laughing.

"Hey, I'm not a total klutz," I said to him.

"Could've fooled me," Jake said teasing.

"Rogue wolf," I said nudging him.

"You want to go first," Jake asked.

"Sure, I'll go first. After all, it was my idea," I said. "I make a running start and then leap off."

"I'm impressed. Even I still get freaked out jumping off the cliff and you have your own method," Jake said shaking his head.

"I'm going on the count of three. I just have to make sure I get far enough out so I don't get slammed into the rocks again," I said. I then ran forward and surveyed the water and rocks again.

"Slammed into the rocks…just what I want to hear. Look Bella, I don't think you should do this. You know how you are. You can't even cut a sandwich and you're hurt. Why don't we just go back home," Jake suggested.

"I never thought you would be the one to chicken out. No, I'm doing this. If you don't want to watch, close your eyes," I said sarcastically to him.

"I'm just concerned you're going to get hurt. You have your own room at the emergency room," Jake teased.

"Very funny, ha ha, and you call yourself a wolf," I said as I suddenly charged to the edge.

"Bella, no! Wait!" Jake shouted running after me.

Too late, I leapt from the cliff and shouted all the way down until I splashed into the water. "I'm flying!"

"Bella!" Jake was shouting. He made enough noise to drown out the water sounds.

I landed in the water and sunk below the surface. I got my bearings and swam upwards and broke water tossing my head back and pulling my hair away from my face. Suddenly Jake popped up from below the water.

"Are you crazy? I thought you were hurt or something. Warn a guy before you go charging at the edge of a cliff, jumping and hollering the whole way down," Jake growled at me.

"What am I supposed to do, sing to myself all the way down," I asked him.

"Hey, nobody likes a smart ass," Jake said to me. He then swam to shore and looked back at me and called out, "rocks at 2 o'clock!"

I followed and he helped me out. I felt so proud of myself that I made the jump and didn't get hurt. Finally, I was brave enough to go first and dive in without an injury. I decided to tempt fate again and began making my way back up the cliff.

"Where are you going," Jake shouted to me.

"Back up to do it again," I shouted back.

"No, no, that's enough. We did it and now we need to go change," Jake said.

"You can change if you want, I'm going again," I said as I was halfway up the hill. I didn't even trip scaling up the side of the cliff. I was getting better!

"No, I'm coming too. No way am I letting you jump alone," Jake said following behind me again.

"Okay, I'm up and I'm going," I said as I started forward. I felt Jake grab me by the arm.

"Wait a minute, Miss Cliff Diver, get your breath first and settle down. Take it easy and take your time. You can see more if you go slower," Jake said to me.

"Really, okay, I'll take it a little slower," I agreed.

"Yeah, enjoy the moment and feel the rush and excitement of the jump," Jake said. "I'll be right behind you."

"How about waiting a few minutes to let me enjoy the water and relish the jump before you come barreling in," I said to him.

"Okay, but yell if you need me," Jake said. As he was looking down and getting himself ready, I did as he said and took a deep breath and made my way to the cliff's edge, taking in the scenery and the moment. "Hey!" I heard Jake yell as I got to the edge.

I ran faster up as I neared the edge and propelled myself as far out as I could fling myself and made a beautiful dive and splashed into the water. It could actually be called a graceful dive and I did it! I was beaming at my courage and performance. Jake did as I asked and I called up to him that I was okay. I took a moment and looked all around. I spied my exit point and made my way to the shore. I pulled myself out and made my way to our towels and clothes and began drying myself off. I called out to Jake that he could go now. I had the towel over my head drying off my hair when I felt it. Someone grabbed me from behind, and lifted me up. I couldn't see for the towel. I began screaming at the top of my lungs and kicking and flailing.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! JAKE! JAKE! HELP!" I shrieked.

"BELLA! What's wrong," Jake shouted.

"HELP! AAAAHHHHHH!" I shouted again.

"BEELLLLAAAA!" I heard Jake shout again as I continued screaming for my life as someone was dragging me back…

_**To be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9 -- Grab and Nab

**Chapter 9 – Grab and Nab**

_**Bella:**_

As I was drying my hair and toweling off, someone grabbed me from behind and began dragging me off. I screamed for Jake and began screaming hoping the Pack would hear my cries as I kicked and fought off whoever grabbed me. The towel was over my face and I couldn't see anything.

"Let me go! Someone will be right here to rescue me. Let me go! AAAAHHHHH!" I shrieked.

I felt myself being propelled to one side and then the towel was ripped off my head and I began turning my head to see who had me.

"Let me go," I shouted.

"Stop it, Bella!" The fiend who had me said.

Bella, how did he know my name?

"Let go," I said as I turned around and came face to face with my captor.

"AAAAHHHH! NO! No, no, no, no!" I shouted.

"Bella! I'm coming…" Jake shouted as he came bounding up from the edge of the water. "Hey, let her…WHOA!" Jake shouted as he halted and immediately backed up.

"NO, DAD!" I screamed as I faced my irate vampire father.

"What's he doing here? Why did you bring him?" Jake shouted at me.

"I didn't bring him, idiot," I shouted back at Jake. Jake started backing away from Dad.

"JACOB CULLEN! You stop right there and come here," Dad ordered Jake pointing to right next to where he had me locked in his vice grip.

"Dad, it wasn't my fault," Jake said as he nervously kept backing up.

"Jacob! Here! Now!" Dad shouted snapping his fingers and again indicating the spot next to me.

"Dad, I tried to stop her…," Jake shouted as he began morphing.

"Jacob! Don't you dare phase into a…," Dad warned.

The next thing we saw, was a shaky, tawny-red huge wolf standing before us whimpering.

"…wolf," Dad finished. "Come here," Dad called to Jake.

Jake backed up and turned and began trotting away from us…

"Jacob! Heel!" Dad shouted at him. I couldn't help but giggle at that command. That was not a good idea. "Bella, hush your mouth," Dad growled at me.

Jake stopped and turned to look at us and began backing up but he knew that was not wise, so he crouched down in a submissive stance and began crawling and inching his way towards us, whimpering and wincing the whole time.

"You better come crawling to me, mister," Dad said glaring at him.

I couldn't help it, that 'heel' command cracked me up. I started giggling again. Dad turned and glared at me and Jake began growling and snapped at me.

"Laugh one more time and I'll give you an incentive to stop it," Dad warned me. Jake growled at me and then began licking Dad's elbow.

"Stop licking my elbow, Jake. That's not going to work. You, Young Lady have some explaining to do," Dad said turning his attention to me now.

"So do you. How did you know we were here?" I asked wondering how he ever found out.

"Carlisle, you found them. Good, they're not hurt," Sam Uley said coming out of the woods with some of the Wolf Pack with him. Some were phased and some were human.

"Oh, of course, I should've known. Big mouth Sam blabbed to you again as usual. Why don't you mind your own business and stay out of mine. You had no right calling and ratting us out to Dad. Who do you think you are? My body guard? Butt out for once," I shouted at him getting away from Dad and running up to Sam and shoving him in the chest. Of course he didn't budge.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! You apologize for that disgraceful outburst and insult right this minute, or I'll embarrass you in front of everyone," Dad ordered me.

I was still glaring at Sam and fuming at him but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing Dad light into my butt, so I swallowed my pride and did as I was told.

"I'm sorry you're such a blabbermouth," I shouted at him. "Why do you have to find out and catch me in everything I do wrong," I yelled at him.

"That's the point, you shouldn't do these things. You could get hurt, Bella," Sam said to me angrily.

"Well next time I'm about to get hurt, look the other way," I yelled to him right in his face. The next thing I knew, Dad grabbed me by the arm and turned me to the side and landed a good SMACK right on my butt. "OOUUCCHH!" I yelped and began rubbing my stinging backside. The Pack began chuckling, even those that were phased as wolves.

"Don't you ever speak to Sam like that again and he has my permission and order to report any wrongdoing he sees you do. He is to report it to me immediately," Dad scolded me. "Now apologize!"

"I'm sorry," I said and turned away from him.

"Jacob, stop licking my elbow!" Dad said to him. Jake put his head down and backed away.

The Pack began laughing seeing Jake trying to appease Dad by licking him. Dad was having none of it. Jake then growled at me again and came up and nudged me hard with his muzzle.

"Doc, Jake said this wasn't his idea," Jared said speaking for Jake who communicated with the wolves telepathically.

"Jacob, run home, phase back to human form, get dressed and wait for us in my study," Dad said pointing towards home. Jake whimpered again. "Go," Dad said to him still pointing towards home.

Jake turned and walked over to me and got next to me and gently but solidly shoved into me knocking me down on the ground on my butt.

"Hey, you wolf bully," I shouted at him. "Dad, he knocked me down!"

Jake made a laugh-like howl and threw his head back and stuck his tail up and began prancing proudly away toward home.

"Jacob, don't you go prancing off proudly for shoving your sister down on the ground, mister," Dad scolded him.

Jake stopped and glumly lowered his massive head in disgust and also lowered his tail and began a low growl as he lumbered away grumbling to himself.

"That's better, except you better clean up that wolf attitude you have going there, Young Wolf," Dad said to him. Jake then took off for home.

"Wish I could run away," I said looking after Jake.

"You got yourself into this mess, missy," Dad said to me. "Thanks Sam for calling me."

"That's okay Carlisle. Some of the Pack were out doing runs and they heard a splashing noise and yelling and saw someone jumping off the cliffs. When they saw who it was, they came running back to tell me. At first I thought maybe you relented and were allowing us to cliff dive again, but when we came out to see for ourselves, I realized Bella and Jake were not supposed to be doing this since they were here alone," Sam explained to Dad.

"Thank you again, Sam and the rest of you in the Pack," Dad said congratulating them on ratting us out to him.

"Yeah, thanks loads you bunch of wolves," I said to the Pack glaring at them.

"I see I need to teach Bella some manners, so we are going to have to leave, but again, I am in your debt. Thank you for looking out for my family," Dad said to them.

"No problem, Carlisle. You can always count on us," Sam said to Dad.

"Yeah, count on you to tell on me and the others," I said smartly to him.

"I'll tell Carlisle anytime I see you doing something you're not supposed to be doing. It's my job to make sure all innocents are protected, even though you're not so innocent, Bella. You make your own trouble," Sam said to me as if he was giving me a lecture.

"Aw, blow it out your wolf ass, Sam," I said to him. That's when Dad came for me. I knew I was really going to get it now.

"You're done, Bella. Hold on," Dad said grabbing me by the waist and bending me over with his left arm wrapped snugly around my waist. I was facing behind his back and my rear was in the front. I knew he was going to flash home with me in this position. I looked at Sam and the Pack and they returned the look. I stuck my tongue out at them and felt another WHAP.

"That's not nice, Isabella," Dad scolded me.

"OWW!" I yelped as Dad flashed us home. This was going to be a short trip home…

_**At Home:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

As we arrived home, I flashed up the concrete steps to the large porch by our front door. I set my naughty human daughter down on her feet and made her face me. I was so upset with her, it took every bit of my self-control to keep from putting her on my knee and baring her bottom right in front of Sam and the Pack. She does not realize how lucky she is after her disgraceful behavior and attitude toward Sam. I could hear Jacob in the woods changing and slowly making his way toward us.

"I have never been so disappointed in your behavior in front of anyone like that before. I should have turned you over my knee in front of them," I said to her.

"You wouldn't, Dad," Bella said to me looking slightly embarrassed. "That…that would have been…been humiliating," Bella said.

"You should have been humiliated for that disrespectful attitude," I scolded her.

"Well…he should…butt out of my life," Bella said to me as if she had been harassed by Sam.

"Dad, honest, I tried to talk her out of this," Jake said joining us on the porch.

"Oh yeah, who couldn't wait to jump off the cliff and who kept telling me to hurry up and get us there," Bella said to Jake.

"Yeah, well before that, I tried to talk you out of it but you coerced me into being a part of this," Jake said getting in her face.

"How so," I asked Jake.

"She said now that I know what she was planning on doing, if I didn't go with her, I would get in trouble with you anyway because I didn't go along to make sure she didn't get hurt," Jake explained.

"Why didn't you just call and tell me, then you wouldn't be in this position," I asked Jake.

"I couldn't do that," Jake said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that would be ratting out my sister and I'm not rat," Jake said. "It's in the 'Sibling Code of Honor' book on page 87 and 88 I think," Jake explained grinning.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You just threw me under the bus. Here, let me go get you some cheese, rat face," Bella shouted at Jake.

"Hey, this is all your fault. You and your stupid bucket list," Jake shouted back at her.

"What bucket list," I asked.

"Hers! She wanted to prove she could jump of the cliff and not get hurt like she did when Victoria almost got her. So she jumped a week or so ago but got slammed into the rocks after her second jump…uh…," Jake caught himself and stuttered.

"A week or so ago? Slammed into the rocks? Bel-la! Explain," I said taking a step toward her.

"Nice going Rat," Bella said shoving at Jake.

"Bella!" I said snapping her attention back to me.

"Uh…um…well Dad…see I wanted to fulfill my bucket list…before I am turned…and…uh…um…I kinda got hurt…uh…," Bella blubbered out.

"Kinda got hurt how? Like not falling into the coffee table like you said?" I put to her.

"Uh…yeah…kinda like that," Bella said fumbling with her fingers.

"I thought that was a bad bruise for falling into a coffee table," I said to her.

"Well, see…you kinda knew then," Bella said hoping that would make things lighter.

"Why didn't you kinda tell me the truth so I would know to look for internal injuries? You lied to me again, missy," I said now standing toe to toe with her.

"I…I didn't mean to," Bella said.

"Didn't mean to tell the truth so you wouldn't get in trouble, that's what you mean," I said.

"Yeah, that's it exactly DV," Jake said to me.

"Why didn't you tell me that also," I said to Jake.

"Hey wait…no…I didn't know until today…really Dad," Jake said to me.

"Huh, funny how you call him 'dad' when you're really in trouble, but DV whenever you want to aggravate him," Bella said to Jake.

"Hey, stop trying to get me in deeper with you, Miss Bucket List. Your bucket had a hole in it," Jake said rubbing it in to her.

"Just like your head," Bella razzed him.

"Yeah, well your bucket leaked…all over you…you're all wet," Jake smarted off.

"Well, at least I didn't lick Dad's elbow trying to get out of it like you, that was sure to get you out of trouble, smearing wolf spit on his elbow," Bella leered at him.

"Eeewww," I said rubbing my elbow.

"I bet you kiss yourself in the mirror every night," Jake said to Bella.

"You shit outside," Bella screamed at him.

"Hey! That's enough! Both of you! Bella, I never want to hear you use that language again, it is not ladylike at all," I shouted at them.

"That's because she's not a lady," Jake said snarling at her.

"You're no gentleman either, slobber wolf," Bella fired back at him. They both just glared at one another.

"Stop it and back up, now," I said sternly to them. They both stepped back and stopped their bantering finally. "In the house, right now," I said pointing to the door.

They both turned to go to the door and both bumped into each other's shoulders.

"Hey, out of the way," Jake said.

"No manners. Ladies first," Bella said moving in front of Jake.

"Show me a lady here and she can go first," Jake said yanking her back.

"You…," Bella began.

"I said ENOUGH!" I shouted at them both.

I walked up and stood between them and roughly grabbed their arms and propelled them through the open front door, steering Bella in first, followed by Jake and then me. I marched them over to the stairs after closing the front door and walked them up the stairs to my study. I ushered them in and walked them to the two chairs in front of my desk. I plunked Bella down in one and Jake in the other. I then stood before them and leaned against my desk with my arms folded glaring at them. I was ready to let them both have it.

"I have never seen such dismal behavior from the two of you before and I never want to see it again. You behaved like 5-year-old children and I have had enough of it. I want this behavior and attitudes stopped right now. You disgraced yourselves and me in front of Sam and the Pack by your little tantrum Bella, and you didn't help matters Jacob.

You blatantly disobeyed and lied to me Young Lady, knowing full well that cliff jumping is banned for you, the Pack and the rest of your siblings. Then you hurt yourself slamming into a rock and pretended you did it on the coffee table. You lied to all of us. You talked Jake into breaking the rules and got him to join you on your little bucket quest and then had to smart off to Sam and insult him for having the decency to care about you and keep you safe. So you thank him by giving him attitude. I should have punished you on the spot.

Jacob, I know you were not the mastermind of her little plan, but you should have called me instead of giving in to her. Don't bother telling me you would not rat your sister out, I know that, but now look where you are. In trouble anyway, although your punishment will be lighter than Bella's," I informed them.

"Ha," Jake said looking at Bella.

"What? No fair, he jumped too," Bella pointed out.

"You forced him," I said.

"No I didn't. He couldn't wait to jump," Bella said.

"Ha ha, you're getting a spanking and I'm not," Jake taunted her pointing and laughing at her.

"Oh you're getting a spanking, just not as bad," I replied. "It's in the 'Father's Code of Discipline' on page 27, I think," I said to Jake giving it back to him.

"Nobody likes a wiseguy," Jake said smugly. "Insulted me with my own joke."

"Ha ha, you're still getting a spanking," Bella now laughed and pointed at Jake.

"Yes, I don't see any need to put it off any further. You both know why you are here and what is coming to you. Jacob, go to your room until I call back here. Bella, come to the couch with me," I said walking toward the couch.

"Dad, don't you think we should talk this over a little more," Bella said to me.

"Why? You disobeyed me, jumped from the cliff on two separate occasions, you got hurt the first time and lied about why your side was hurt, you coerced Jake into joining you on your little jump-fest, you got caught and you insulted Sam Uley and the Pack. Then you and Jake get into an insult-hurling contest. Is there any part of this list of offenses that you do not understand?" I put to her. Bella cast her eyes down and then sheepishly faced me again.

"No…but…," Bella began.

"Yeah, but, you're about to get yours whipped good for you," Jake smirked.

"Shut up, you Jurassic Wolf," Bella said to him.

"That is enough from the two of you," I scolded them again. "Jake, go to your room. Bella, march your butt over here to me," I called to her standing in front of the couch.

"Ohhhhh," Bella moaned making her way towards me.

"Dad, can I stay and watch her get hers," Jake asked me.

"Go—Now!" I pointed toward the door. Bella stuck her tongue out at him. "Bella! Get over here, right this minute!" I demanded of her. She came and stood before me and shamefully looked at her feet.

"Sorry," Bella said.

"I'm sorry too, for this unbecoming, childish and disrespectful behavior you have been exhibiting. I have never been as disappointed in you as I have been these last few weeks. How are you going to act when you are a newborn? I hope you realize that your mood swings and hormones will be raw and new to you and you will have even less control than you do now. You may find yourself standing in this position in my study a lot if this type of behavior continues when you are changed little lady, and you are going to be one sore and sorry little newborn," I warned her.

"I'm sorry Dad. I'll be better once I'm turned and I'll try my best to abide by your rules and not get in any trouble with you when I'm a newborn. I'll be like all of you then and I'll finally be content and happy. Following your rules will be easier then," Bella stated.

"You better hope so. Now, tell me in your own words why you are once again going over my lap," I said to her.

"Come on Dad, how many times do you have to hear it," Bella protested.

"Young Lady, don't make this worse for yourself. You know how this works, I want to make certain you know why you are in this position again, now say it," I told her.

"Oh alright, I disobeyed you and jumped from the cliffs two different times, got hurt and lied about how I got hurt, talked Jake into jumping from the cliffs with me and smarted off to Sam for once again butting in," Bella said.

"Bel-la, you know better than that," I warned her.

"Well he makes me mad. Always snitching on me to you," Bella said irritated.

"If you wouldn't do things you're not supposed to do, he wouldn't tell on you, missy," I reminded her.

"That's beside the point," Bella argued.

"That is the point, little lady. Stop disobeying and getting in trouble," I said sternly. "Now come over to my right side and drop your pants."

"What? Come on Da-ad. Not bare," Bella whined.

"Yes bare! You have it coming Young Lady, now drop them," I said again.

"This is soooo not fun," Bella said dropping her jeans and jumping up and down. "Da-ad, I hate this," Bella said trying to plead her case. She was now rocking back and forth.

"Over my knee, baby girl," I said grabbing her arm.

"Daddy, pleeeeaaaassssseeee!" Bella tried again.

"Bella, you know you earned this," I said pulling her over my lap and adjusting her. I then began peeling her underpants down.

"NOOOO! Please Dad," Bella yelled grabbing for her panties.

"Bella, let go," I said to her as I tugged them down.

"I hate being spanked on the bare," Bella whined again.

"I guess you do. I don't think anyone likes it," I said getting ready to begin my assault on her upturned fanny. "Ready?"

"Of course not," Bella said.

"Well, I'm ready and that's what counts," I said as I brought my hand down with a sharp, hard SMACK!

"OOUUCCHH!" Bella yelped. "That hurt!"

"Plenty more where that came from," I said as I began attending to her naughty bottom.

I gave her a hard, sound spanking all over her bottom, sit spots and thighs. Bella began howling and outright crying after the first "ouch" she uttered. I didn't hold back and gave her one of the hardest human spankings I've given her since coming into the family. Bella was loudly protesting and yelping and crying. She deserved it and I began to lecture her. I halted my hand to scold her some more.

"Do you realize how easily you could have been badly injured or worse yet, killed, jumping off that cliff? Do you know what that would have done to Edward and to the rest of us? You have got to stop putting yourself in these dangerous situations just to prove to yourself you can do them," I then began spanking her again. Bella continued crying and wiggling and kicking her feet.

"Stop kicking your feet, little lady," I warned her. She held them still. I then lectured her some more.

"I never want to hear you have jumped off that cliff again, do you understand me?" I asked.

"Y-yess…s-sir," Bella squeaked out.

"SMACK!"

"OOWWW!" Bella wailed.

"Don't you ever talk Jake into disobeying me again," I scolded.

"SMACK!"

"OOUUCH! I-I w-won't," Bella babbled out.

"Don't you ever smart off to Sam like that again, missy," I said.

"SMACK!"

"OOWW! I-I won't D-dad," Bella howled.

"You better not. Now, did you learn your lesson, or do you need a little more incentive," I asked her.

"NO! I learned…I'm s-sorry…," Bella sobbed.

"Okay, lay here and cry it out," I said rubbing her back.

Bella laid there and cried herself out. She was heaving and sobbing. It took a little while for her to calm down as I really laid into her naughty bottom. She better stop these dare-devil stunts if she knows what's good for her. After about 15 minutes, she settled down.

"Ready to get up now, baby girl," I asked her. She just sniveled and shook her head yes.

I pulled her panties up and stood her up. She then pulled her jeans up and stood there sniveling and wiping her eyes. She looked at me with such a sad look.

"Come here baby," I said holding my arms out to her. She quickly jumped into my arms. I held her tight and kissed her on the top of her head. She then pushed up and I sat her on my right thigh. She immediately tried to get up.

"Ow, ow, ow! Da-ad, my butt hurts," Bella complained trying to stand up.

"Uh, uh, uh, I think you better sit your stinging bottom on my thigh and feel the discomfort and maybe this will drive this lesson home," I said keeping her on my lap.

"Dad, it's uncomfortable," Bella said wiggling.

"Keep your butt right where it is, my naughty baby girl. You need a little extra discomfort to help drive this lesson home," I said holding her in place.

"This is as bad as when you made me sit on the kitchen stool after spanking me," Bella said still squirming. "Only your lap is cold like the marble it feels like."

"Mmmhmm, just what you need," I said smiling at her.

"You would come up with this," Bella said smirking.

"I want no more acting up for the remainder of the time the rest of the family is gone. I would like to enjoy this little break so I can be with my youngest babies and not have to administer punishments," I said to her.

"Sorry Dad, I'll be good," Bella said.

"I'm holding you to that, or you know what's coming, Young Lady," I warned her shaking my finger at her.

"Yes Dad, I know," Bella said looking embarrassed.

"Good, now give me a hug so I can deal with your brother," I said as she threw her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out," I told her.

"Yes Dad," Bella said. "Want me to send Jake in?"

"No, I'll call him myself," I explained. Bella left to go to her room. When I heard her door close, I called to Jacob.

"Jacob, come to my study…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 -- Taming the Wolf

**Chapter 10 – Taming the Wolf**

_**NOTE: In my stories, the term 'DV' (Daddy Vamp) is what Jake calls Carlisle. Sometimes he calls him Dad also. **_

_**Jake:**_

_Oh man, this is the one time I actually wish we wolves didn't have such sensitive hearing. I can hear DV teaching Bella a lesson and Bella is bawling like a baby. He took her pants down too. I hope he doesn't do that to me. Okay, yeah, I hate his spankings and I hate it when he bares us. No one can spank like DV. Emmett's right, it's like he went to some parental spanking class or something. I guess being a vampire has its perks when dealing with your smart ass kids. I know, I know, language. See how DV is rubbing off on me! He even has me warning myself. How does that guy do it? He didn't even hear what I said, I was thinking it. I guess this proves I really am a 'Cullen'. I'm going to have to congratulate DV on how good he is…_

"Jacob, come to study!"

_WHOA! I didn't even notice he stopped lighting up Bella's fanny. Turning to look out the door to the forest in my room, I began to wonder how long it would take me to scale down that tree and take off to La Push. I bet I could be halfway there before DV…_

"Jacob! I'm waiting!"

_Ugh! He always has perfect timing. Maybe I can reason with him. Yeah, yeah, he's a reasonable dad, easy to talk to. He always says he is there for any of us if we want to talk to him. Maybe just this once I can get him to see things my way…_

"Jacob! I will not call you again and you do not want me coming to get you!"

_He's got that right! Guess I better go plead my case to him. Maybe I will just get grounded or he will make me do added chores. I'll keep thinking positive. I began making my way to that chamber of horrors he tries to pass off as a study and kept repeating over and over to myself: think positive; think positive; think positive._

_I've arrived at his door. Think positive! I'm positive he's going to blister my tail off. No, no, think positive; DV is reasonable, DV loves us; DV is…standing in the middle of his study with his arms crossed with that 'dad' glare he does so well and he's…he's…pissed!_

"You better get your wolf butt in here, mister. Come over to the couch with me," DV said as he turned toward the couch.

"Wait DV! Can't we talk about this," I began.

"Talk about what? You know what is coming to you," DV said to me.

"But just think Dad, how about grounding me instead. You're hand has to hurt by the way Bella was singing out. She was practically an opera singer thanks to you giving her a hand! Ha ha, get it, a hand! Ha ha, oh I kill me," I said laughing. But he wasn't laughing.

"You think it's funny your sister got a spanking?" Dad asked me.

"No, no! That's not what I meant at all. I just thought you might want to try a different approach with me for a change. Grounding, extra chores, weed Momma Vamp's garden, you know, different," I said shaking my head 'yes' to him. He didn't look like he was buying it.

"I think my method is quick and effective. Now enough stalling, let's get this over with," Dad said pointing toward the couch as he stood in front of it.

_Okay, so he didn't want to be reasonable tonight. I'll go on to Plan B! _

"Come on Dad, please, please, don't spank me! You're spankings hurt and my wolf bottom is tender. Please Dad," I begged kneeling down on my knees and walking on them toward him.

"That's just where you belong, on your knees to me," Dad teased. _Oh, funny isn't he? _"Get over here, Jacob."

"But Dad…" I tried to reason.

Unfortunately, he had enough and came over to me on my knees, grabbed me by the ear and marched me over to the couch while I was still walking on my knees.

"Ouch, my ear! Da-ad! That hurts," I griped tilting my head trying to stop the ache.

"Should have just walked over here on your own two feet and this whole episode would not have happened," Dad said.

"Must you always have it your way," I asked rubbing my ear that he finally released and ruffled my hair.

"Yes, that's why I'm the dad and you're the son," he explained. "I believe that is written in the "Parent and Child Code" handbook. I'll make sure you have a copy of it for future reference."

"Oh that's low, DV. Using my own wisecrack against me," I admitted to him.

"Enough with the antics. You know why you are here and what is in store for you…," he tried to say.

"Yeah, about that DV…" I interjected.

"Jacob! You know you are not supposed to dive from the cliffs and you know Bella had no business doing it either. You willingly went with her and not only accompanied her, but you were diving also, even though you were looking out for her, you could have stopped her and warned her if she went to the cliffs you would call me," he pointed out.

"But Dad…" I tried again.

"That's right, get your 'butt' over here and bend over my knee," he said sitting down on that horrendous couch that we all loathe.

"Come on DV! Not over your knee! I hate that," I whined.

"My punishment, my choice and you know this is my preferred method," he reminded me.

"You could at least give options," I said walking to his right side. No use trying to get out of it, wouldn't work anyway.

"Okay fine, you have the option of bending over my knee yourself or I can put you over. Which option do you choose?" He asked.

"Tsk!"

"Come on, over you go," he said as he patted his knee.

"UGH! I hate this. This is all Bella's fault," I complained as I plopped down across his knee.

"Not all her fault. You didn't have to go along with it," he added.

"Don't remind me," I said disgusted.

_**Carlisle:**_

I straightened and adjusted my wolf son across my lap. He was not very happy with himself or Bella at the moment and he was going to be very uncomfortable in a few short minutes.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"I get to keep my pants on," Jake asked.

"Yes, this wasn't your hair-brained scheme so you get to keep your pants on, but you're going to feel it though," I said.

"Of course, wouldn't want it any other way," Jake said.

"Watch your mouth, Young Man. You are in no position to get smart," I warned him. "Ready?" I asked as I placed my hand against his jean-clad bottom.

"Absolutely not," Jake said emphatically.

"I see," I replied and landed 4 sharp SMACKS to his bottom. "Now, let's try this again, ready?" I repeated.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jake mumbled as I felt him tense up.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

I rained down smack after smack making sure I was covering his entire backside. He was wiggling and howling and trying to get away from my hand, but he had no chance of escaping my stinging hand.

"OUCH! OW! OW! OW, ow, ow, ow," Jake shouted. "Oh, wait a minute! Stop! Dad, stop! Let me up," Jake shouted again and was pushing up from my lap.

"What is it? What's the matter?" I asked a little concerned and halted my hand. Jake jumped up and scrunched his face and began furiously rubbing. "What is it, son? Did something happen?" I asked growing more concerned.

"Yeah, my butt feels like it's on fire! Wow, that was a stinger. Well, guess I'll see you later after you let me and Bella out of our rooms," Jake said heading for the door.

"Just where do you think you are going?" I asked becoming more and more enraged realizing what he was doing.

"To my room, that's where your sending me right," Jake asked.

"Yes, you're correct, you will go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out," I replied.

"See, I know how this works," Jake said giving me a finger salute.

"You will go to your room when I finish with your spanking. Get. Back. Here. Now." I said firmly.

"That's okay Dad, that was enough," Jake replied.

"You have until the count of three to get back over my knee or I'm going to come and get you, yank your pants down and blister your tail for you until I am satisfied you learned your lesson about getting off my knee before you are allowed and then I will finish with this spanking," I warned him. "Now what's it going to be?"

"Yeah, right…," Jake said grinning and shaking his finger at me in disbelief.

"One!"

"Come on DV, even you wouldn't…," Jake said giving me a wry smile.

"Two!"

"Your bluffing," Jake said laughing and gesturing at me with his hand.

"Three!"

"See…I knew you…" Jake began.

"Jacob, here I come," I said as I got up from the couch. Jake's eyes widened.

"Uh, okay, okay," Jake said and practically ran over to me at the couch. "Have a seat DV. Had you going there for a while. You thought I was really going to leave, didn't ya," Jake said waving his hand at me again and chuckling.

"You _were_ going to leave and now you're really going to get it," I said as I sat down and yanked him over my knee. "I'll teach you to pull a stunt like that with me again,mister," I said raising my hand.

"No, no, no, no! Come on DV, can't you take a joke," Jake asked frantically.

"Sure, this is me, laughing," I said as I began roasting and toasting his naughty wolf butt like a marshmallow over a fire. I let him have it and he was protesting and kicking wildly.

"OOOWWW! OOOOWWW! DV—IT HURTS!" Jake yelped.

"Yes it sure does," I said as I continued walloping him.

"I'm s-sorry! Really Dad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! OW, ow, ow, ow!" Jake yelped pleading.

"Are you ever going to get off my knee without permission again," I asked giving him a vampire strength SMACK! I halted my hand.

"NO! I won't d-do that a-again…OUCH!" Jake yelped again.

"Going to go along with Bella's schemes again?" I asked landing another vampire strength SMACK!

"NO! OOWW! OUCH," Jake howled.

"What do you think of your 'Siblings Code of Honor' now?" I asked as I continued my barrage against his naughty wolf butt at vampire strength and landed 6 more SMACKS to his wolf butt.

"It's a misprint! Burn the sucker!" Jake yelped.

"Just like I burned your naughty little wolf rump," I said to him.

"Burned it! You mean scorched it. It's like a forest on fire," Jake complained reaching back.

"No rubbing," I said as he quickly pulled his hand back. "You think this will do it, or should I add a little more to drive the point home," I questioned him.

"Drive the point home? You not only drove it home, but gave it a bath and put it to bed. No, I learned my lesson. No cliff jumping, no going along with Bella's bucket list, and never get off your lap until you let me up. Got it, loud and clear, DV," Jake said.

"Good. Now you can get up," I said to him.

Jake stood up and began rubbing his aching backside. He stood there with eyes closed and face scrunched up while he rapidly tried to cool off his fire-lit backside.

"Man this stings. Are you sure you just used your hand?" Jake asked giving me a disbelieving look.

"I'm sure. Just my trusty right hand," I said holding it up to show him. I then swished it back and forth.

"Hey, hey, be careful with that thing," Jake said backing up.

"Don't worry, it only hurts when coming into hard contact with naughty Cullen children's rumps," I said still swishing it back and forth.

"Well, it had enough contact with mine for a while, keep that vicious thing to yourself," Jake said backing away.

"Jacob," I said as I stood up.

"Yes?" Jake asked as he took another step back.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I asked him.

"Yes sir. I'm really sorry, DV," Jake said to me with sincerity.

"Good, come here, son," I called to him opening my arms wide to him. Jake shamefully came forward and happily returned my embrace.

"Sorry, Dad," Jake said to me.

"It's over now, you're forgiven and it better not happen again, my little wolf boy," I said squeezing him tight and kissing him on the top of the head.

"Da-ad, I'm not a little boy," Jake protested.

"You're my little wolf boy," I said to him again.

"Oh yeah, two can play at this. You're my ancient 800 year-old vampire daddy," Jake said now rubbing my hair and planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"Jacob, you are pushing your luck, wolf boy," I said giving him a glare. Jake promptly returned the glare.

"And you're not? Imagine calling me a little wolf boy," Jake said.

"Imagine calling me 800 years old," I said giving him a sterner look now.

"Hey wait a minute…I thought you were the doctor that travelled with the Crusades," Jacob joked laughing.

"No, no, my young son. You have that all wrong. Let me, as your father and teacher, explain to you the decorum for bringing up and commenting on someone's age. You see, when you tease someone about their age, it makes me think you are clowning around, and that in turn makes me think of clowns, and that makes me think of birthday parties, and that brings me to birthdays, and as a doctor, I have been present and assisted in bringing people into the world on their birthdays, and do you recall what the doctor does when delivering a baby on its birthday for the first time?" I questioned my now nervous wolf child.

"Uh…um…the…uh…doctor…um…wishes the baby a happy first birthday," Jake said beginning to sweat a little since I had him in my grasp.

"How does the doctor wish the newborn baby a happy birthday?" I asked giving him a knowing look.

"You know, this is no fair," Jake replied. "You're older than me and…and…you've been a dad too long for me to be able to match wits with you."

"How does the doctor wish the baby happy birthday, Jacob the youth wolf," I asked again now pulling him closer to me.

"Holds it by its feet," Jake said.

"Oh, like this," I asked as I swiftly inverted him and held him up by his feet.

"Hey! DV! Let me down, come on, I'm sorry," Jake begged.

"Then what does the doctor do?" I asked enjoying my moment of one-upping him.

"He…uh…he…kisses the baby," Jake said quickly.

"Mmmhmm, just like this…SMACK!" Right on his inverted wolf boy rump.

"OOWWW! Hey, that stung! I'm still sore you know," Jake protested flinging his hands back rubbing out the sting.

"You're lucky I gave you that over your jeans," I smirked at him.

"DV, this is so embarrassing, let me down, please," Jake pleaded.

"How old am I," I questioned him.

"Uh…it's hard to tell, you look so…so…young, not a day over 350," Jake said.

"Why thank you son. That was very considerate of you," I said flipping and righting him as I plunked him down on his feet. "Let that be a lesson to you."

"Listen DV, schools out for the day," Jake said backing away from me. Just then my cell phone rang.

"It's the hospital, I have to take this," I said answering my phone.

"Don't let me stop you," Jake said. "Whew! Saved by the bell."

"Dr. Cullen," I said in the phone. "Yes, okay, I'll be right there."

"Oh darn, you have to leave," Jake said hoping that was true.

"Yes, I need to run to the ER for a bit. Call Bella and meet me in the kitchen," I said to him.

"Sure thing, DV," Jake said running down the hall. "Bella, come on, DV said we have to come downstairs."

"Good, do we get to go for supper?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, DV got called to the hospital and he wants to talk to us before he leaves. Maybe Leah and Seth are coming or something," Jake said.

As I got my things together, I grabbed my bag and went down the stairs to meet with Bella and Jake. They were waiting for me as I had asked in the kitchen. They looked puzzled as to why I requested that they meet me here.

"Okay, let's go," I said to them.

"Go where?" Jake asked.

"To the hospital with me," I said walking toward the kitchen door to the garage.

"Why are we going with you?" Bella asked.

"Because it seems I cannot trust the two of you to be left here alone. You have gotten into trouble every time I had to leave and go to the hospital. So I'm taking you with me and you will sit where I tell you so that I can keep an eye on you at all times," I explained opening up the door and stepping into the garage.

"Oh no, I'm not going to the hospital again. I got in trouble every time we went there," Jake said refusing to go in the garage.

"Get out here and in the car now and don't make me tell you again," I warned them.

"Come on Dad, we don't want to sit at the hospital until you are free. It's boring there," Bella said.

"That's your fault. I can't trust you here alone, so get in the car and this is the last time I'm telling you," I said putting my bag on the back seat and walking to the driver's door. "Get in!"

"Aww, Da-ad," Bella moaned.

"One...," I began.

"I hate when you count," Bella griped.

"Two…," I continued.

"Ohhh, okay, okay," Bella said getting in the front and slamming the door.

"Jacob, you better get in the back before I say three," I warned him.

"I want to sit in the front, Daddy," Jake pretended to cry. I flashed to right in front of him. "Gulp!" Jake said backing against the car.

"Three!" I said and stood toe to toe with him.

"Ah, ha ha, just let me squeeze into the back seat, Daddy," Jake said opening the back door behind him and making sure to keep his backside against the car and out of my reach. When he had the door open I held it open with my hand.

"Uh…thanks Dad," Jake said as he backed into the car and plunked down on the back seat. Reaching out he grabbed the back door by the inside handle.

"Uh…I got it from here, Dad," Jake said smiling at me.

"Oh you got it all right," I said as I leaned in and shoved him on his side and landed a SMACK on the right side of his bottom.

"OUCH! Hey, I'm in, I'm in," Jake said.

"You better never fool around when I have to get to the hospital again," I said as I shut the door and flashed to the driver's side.

In no time we were on our way to the hospital. I drove quickly, the emergency wasn't life-threatening, but required my opinion and treatment. I didn't want to keep the patient waiting any more than I had to and Jake was going to learn that. As we arrived at the hospital, I herded my two naughty children in the hospital. We went to my office where I put my things down and put my lab coat on.

"Come with me," I said to them.

"What? You're not taking us to the patient with you are you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, you are going to sit where I tell you, now come on," I directed.

"This is going to be embarrassing," Jake said.

"Should have thought of that before you disobeyed me and went cliff diving," I said to them.

As we rounded the corner to the emergency room, there are chairs by the nurse's station. I directed Bella and Jake to sit on the chairs and stay put and keep their mouths shut while I attended the patient. Marcy took me to the patient. It was a young man who hurt himself at work with a staple gun. I talked to him and calmed him down. Bella and Jake could see in the cubicle.

_**Bella:**_

"Wow, Dad calmed that guy down right away," I said impressed by my father.

"Yeah, pretty cool isn't it," Jake agreed.

"Oh gross, look what he did," I said pointing it out to Jake. As Jake looked the guy raised his hand.

"Yuk! He stapled his hand to that board, yikes!" Jake said.

"How could he be that dumb to staple his hand to a board?" I said.

"Gee, I don't know, Miss Accident Walking, how did you slice your finger instead of a tomato?" Jake said smartly laughing.

"I didn't nail myself to a board," I said to him knocking his arm.

"Hey, cut it out," Jake said shoving me back and forgetting his strength, I landed on my butt on the floor.

"OW!" I yelped as I hit my sore backside. Of course everyone saw this, including Dad, who was not too pleased. I heard him excuse himself and was coming toward us.

"Uh oh," Jake said gritting his teeth. "He doesn't look happy."

"What is the matter with you two," Dad said grabbing me and pulling me up. "You are acting like little children. Do I have to embarrass you and treat you like naughty children in front of everyone?" Dad scolded us.

"No Dad," I said.

"No sir," Jake answered. "I didn't mean to knock her off the chair. I'm sorry."

"You better be. Enough clowning around. If you do it again, I will not be this understanding. Got it?" Dad warned us.

"Yes Dad," I answered.

"Yes Sir," Jake said. He left and went back to the patient. I could see the hospital staff snickering and then I heard it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, still making trouble I see," we both turned not wanting to see what we knew awaited us. There she was…the Carrot of Forks Hospital standing shaking her head and cackling at us.

"Oh no," Jake said covering his eyes.

"I thought you were banned from the ER," I said to her.

"I was, but they were short-handed tonight and they needed me. Things run smoother when I'm around," Gladys said proudly.

"Yeah, smooth as mud," Jake said.

"Oh I'm on to you now. I'm not falling for your little bantering game again. I'm smarter than that you sawed-off little punk," Gladys said gratingly.

"Who are you calling a punk?" I said standing toe to toe with her.

"Jake, Dad said to sit and be quiet. Don't let her drag you into an insult match again," I said pulling him by the shirt.

"Lay off, Bella," Jake said brushing my hand away.

"Jake…come on…stop," I said pulling on his shirt again.

"You, ya little smart-assed punk," Gladys fired back.

"Why don't to you go crawl back under the rock you slithered out from," Jake said snarling at her.

"Why you little…nope not getting me this time," Gladys said backing up.

"Losing your touch? Senility setting in, Sir," Jake came back.

"Stop referring to me as sir," Gladys demanded.

"Okay sir," Jake said back.

"I said stop calling me sir," Gladys mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Hold that pose and let me take a picture of it," Jake said getting his phone out and tapping the camera setting, "that will make a great jack-o-lantern for Halloween. It's even orange!" Jake said.

"Hey!" Gladys yelled.

"You better stop," I warned Jake.

"Let me check it out in case it didn't take," Jake said looking at the picture, "AAHH! Man that's scary. You should patent that for a Halloween mask!"

"That does it," Gladys said reaching for Jake.

"Try to grab me Ghoul Girl," Jake dared her.

"That's enough!" Dad said.

"Told ya," I said to Jake.

"Gladys, get back to work. Jacob, come here," Dad called to Jake. Jake had no choice but to go to Dad who was not happy in the least.

"Dad…she started it again," Jake said. Dad roughly grabbed Jake by the arm and pulled him away and to the side. This didn't look good.

"I don't care who started it. What did I tell you about steering clear of her and being the bigger person if she starts in again?" Dad asked sternly.

"But Dad, she said…" Jake tried to get out.

"I don't care! I told you to be the bigger man and walk away from her. Did you do that? Of course not. You have to start your bantering and insults with her. Don't you realize that's what she wants? You should have told her to have a good evening and you two should have moved and sat somewhere else and if she kept bothering you, you should have come to me. Do you understand what I mean?" Dad asked Jake.

"Yes, I get it and I tried but she just kept pushing," Jake replied.

"That's when you walk away. If I hear you going at it with her again, I will take you to the nearest chair, sit down, bend you over my knee and spank you on the spot and I don't care who hears or sees it, then I'll take you to my office and spank you again, and then when we get home…," Dad continued…

"Let me guess…you'll spank me again in your study," Jake piped in.

"Don't get smart! I'm not kidding and don't make light of this. I mean it Jacob, I will do it right here on the spot in front of everyone. Don't make me embarrass you and myself by having to discipline my son in my place of work. Do you understand me, Jacob Cullen?" Dad said forcefully.

"Yes Dad, got it!" Jake said soberly.

"You better have. Now move over to the side and stay away from her. Bella, go with Jake," Dad said to me.

I thought it best to follow his orders and got up and followed as Dad led Jake to some chairs closer to where he was working and away from the Crazy Carrot. We sat down where Dad had motioned and did our best to stay away from her. We had a good view and were able to watch Dad in action. It was quite fascinating.

"Did Dad lay the law down?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah and he did a good job of it. He told me if he caught me going at it with Nurse Personality over there again, he would spank me on the spot," Jake said.

"Yikes, that would be embarrassing since a lot of Dad's colleagues know us," I remarked.

"It gets worse, he would give it to me on the spot over his knee. Talk about humiliating," Jake said getting red in the face.

"Yep, that would do it," I agreed.

"There's more, he would then take me to his office and lay into me again and then I would get it when we got home," Jake said with a shiver.

"Wow, the Triple Crown of spankings," I said.

"Oh aren't you the funny one," Jake said knocking my arm.

"AHEM!" we heard from the side.

"Boy you really did it, look at that glare," I said indicating our glaring father who had spotted Jake nudging me.

"Yeah, cuts right through ya," Jake said giving Dad the 'thumbs up.' "He doesn't miss a thing!"

"No he doesn't," I agreed, "and I have the scars to prove it."

"Man, he really chewed me out too. You know what though," Jake said looking intently.

"What?" I asked wondering what he was going to say.

"While he was chewing me out, I was noticing him in his doctor's coat," Jake began.

"Lab coat," I corrected him.

"What are you, my teacher now? Don't you start," Jake said rolling his eyes at me.

"Dad would bust you for rolling your eyes," I reminded him again.

"Yeah, well you're not Dad," Jake said.

"Take it easy," I said trying to calm him down. "What were you getting at?"

"Well, I guess I noticed for the first time how impressive he looks. He always looks good but with his _lab coat _on, Miss Accurate, and his stethoscope around his neck, he really looks distinguished. I had to make sure I paid attention so he wouldn't notice me staring at him," Jake said sincerely.

"He is one classy vampire," I stated.

"Warning, vampire hearing, better not say the V word," Jake warned.

"You just said it too," I pointed out.

"That's it, get me in more trouble," Jake said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Anyway, when he was yelling at me, I knew he was upset with me but he looked so official and important, but he was still Dad. It was like…it was...it was a privilege to be chewed out by him," Jake admitted.

"Wow, sounds like you are awestruck by Dad," I said to him.

"Well look at him. He runs the whole show here. Everyone goes to him for help or advice. He is involved with every patient brought in here. The hospital can't run without him. Its…its…he's awesome. I feel like thanking him for blistering my a…uh…butt," Jake said still watching Dad with admiration.

"Dad is one class act, he's the star here," I said now joining Jake and proudly watching our Dad at work.

"Boy those nurses scramble to help him," Jake said. "It's like they wish they were the patient."

"Can you blame them? Dad's a hunk!" I admitted.

"Just look at all the women in here, they can't stop looking at him, even over there…AH! I saw her again," Jake said as he shivered.

"Who?" I asked looking where he did.

"Who do you think?" Jake said.

"Oh, Gladys," I said giving a disgusted look.

"Now I have to try to get the image of her scowl out of my head again. Man, she could stop a mudslide," Jake said squinting his eyes and turning away.

"Jacob! What did I tell you about manners," Dad said as Jake's eyes shot open.

"Gee, will you stop doing that! I'm going to end up a patient if you don't stop it," Jake said to Dad.

"Stop making comments about her," Dad scolded him.

"She can't hear what I'm saying, she's not a vampire," Jake said to Dad.

"Keep your voice down," Dad said leaning in closer to Jake.

"Wait a minute…you didn't lose control and bite her did you?" Jake asked with a frightening expression.

"No, of course not," Dad said to him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Had me worried for a minute there," Jake said grasping his chest with his hand.

"Don't ever say anything like that again," Dad said and shivered as he walked away.

"Oh I just found a good way to bribe Dad," Jake said rubbing his hands together with a sly grin. "Bring up making Gladys a V person."

"Jacob, don't make me come over there," Dad warned and glared at him.

"Cursed vampire hearing," Jake mumbled.

"I told you," I said to him.

Dad went back to work and soon finished up. Jake and I continued to watch him and with every new patient he attended, we were even more impressed by his skills and manners. He could put any patient at ease and treated them like they were his only patient. We were so taken by this, we didn't even notice how late it was getting. Dad finally finished and came walking over toward us. We both must have had a look of awe on our faces. As he approached us, he looked back and forth at us.

"I'm finished here, we need to go back to my office and get my bag, then we will go home and get Leah and Seth and I will take all of you out for dinner. Is something wrong?" Dad asked us.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Is something wrong? Why are you two looking at me like that?" Dad asked.

"Like what?" Jake said.

"It's just...oh never mind. Come on, let's go before I get called to another patient," Dad said ushering us out.

"Yeah, I like that for dinner," Jake said still awed by Dad.

"What?" Dad asked.

"What you said," I said to him not realizing what I was answering as I was swept up by Dad's persona.

"I said let's go," Dad said back to me looking more puzzled.

"Go where?" Jake asked.

"What's the matter with you two?" Dad asked again.

"Nothing, just…," I said still gazing at him. It was like we were meeting him for the first time and you are awestruck by someone.

"Just what?" Dad asked.

"We just saw something we never noticed before," Jake said.

"What's that?" Dad asked.

"We'll tell you sometime," Jake replied still looking in awe at him.

"Why are you two looking at me like that and acting so strange," Dad asked.

"We told you, we never noticed before," I reiterated.

"You two are beginning to worry me. Come on, Leah and Seth are probably so hungry they are eating the table and chairs at home. Bella, call them on your cell phone and let them know I got called to the ER and we are on our way home," Dad said. I was just lost in thought and staring at him.

"Bella!" Dad said again.

"Huh?" I asked coming back down to earth.

"Call them," Dad said again.

"Call who," I said.

"Oh for crying out loud. Let's go before I admit you two to the hospital," Dad said ushering us out the door. He then took his phone out and dialed.

"Leah, I got called to the ER and Jake and Bella are with me. We are leaving now and will be home in a few minutes. Get Seth and we will go out for dinner. See you in a few minutes, Sweetheart," Dad said as he hung up.

"I would have called her if you would have asked me to," I offered. Dad stopped and looked at me.

"I did tell you to call her," Dad said.

"No you didn't," I came back.

"Get in the car, both of you. I'll be glad when this day is over," Dad said opening the car doors for us and making sure we were both in. I noticed Dad shook his head as he walked around to the driver's side.

"I guess we sounded like we were out of it. He looks a little worried," I said.

"Can you blame him? We sounded like Emmett!" Jake said.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
